Escolha-me
by IaraEulb
Summary: (Encontrei essa fic no note e decidi postar, he) Hikaru e Haruhi fazem uma viagem durante uma semana. Durante esse tempo, Kaoru se questiona do porque Hikaru não quer passar tanto tempo com ele como antigamente, e tira a conclusão de que não é bom o suficiente para seu irmão. Mas e se ele fosse como Haruhi? Hikaru voltaria a passar seus dias junto dele, certo? Veremos...
1. Decisão

**Oi gente!**

 **Eu sei, Ouran já se foi há muuuito tempo. Acontece que vi a notícia de uma possível 2ª temporada e bateu uma saudade, acabei lendo os mangás novamente. Deu que no meu notebook, encontrei uma fanfic que eu havia começado e não terminei, achei legal registrá-la aqui (com reviews ou não, mas reviews me deixariam contente por saber que mais alguém lembra de Ouran 3).**

 **Ouran não me pertence, mas ainda o amo.**

 **#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

-Mas Hikaru... Isso é injusto!

\- Kaoru, vai ser apenas uma semana... Nada de mais!

Era um domingo à tarde, durante as férias de Verão. O brilho do sol invadia as residências de todo o Japão e o calor agradava a todos que saíam de suas casas para se divertirem. Mas esse dia não estava nada bom para o mais jovem da rica família Hitachiin.

Kaoru Hitachiin é um jovem ruivo de olhos dourados, belo e esbelto. É uma pessoa muito divertida e brincalhona; dificilmente se abala com situações do dia-a-dia, já que leva a maioria na brincadeira. Infelizmente, hoje o dia não está tão brincalhão como ele.

Vamos analisar: seu irmão gêmeo, Hikaru Hitachiin, é a pessoa mais importante da sua vida. Eles sempre fizeram tudo juntos desde crianças e sempre temiam se separar; apreciavam a presença um do outro e Kaoru decidiu não viver sem seu irmão, para sempre caminharem juntos... Mas então, Hikaru arranjou uma namorada. A garota se chama Haruhi Fujioka. Sim, a única mulher vestida como homem do Clube de Anfitriões. É uma garota adorável, humilde e comum; todos sempre a respeitaram por ela ver as pessoas com o coração e sempre as compreender. Quando Kaoru percebeu que o irmão estava nutrindo sentimentos pela garota, decidiu ajudá-lo a conquistá-la. Até conseguiu tirar seu amigo Tamaki do caminho para que não haja concorrência. E adivinhem só, mesmo um pouco confusa, Haruhi decidiu dar uma chance a ele. Eles estão juntos há três meses agora e Hikaru quer levá-la para viajar para comemorar esse tempo que eles estão juntos. Durante uma semana. UMA SEMANA. UMA SEMANA INTEIRINHA. Kaoru estava quase tendo um chilique.

-Precisa ser uma semana? Uma semana de viajem é só quando vocês completarem um ano de namoro!

-Mas Kaoru, eu quero comemorar esses três meses. Quero mostrar para ela que estou feliz e que quero passar muito mais tempo com ela. Assim melhoro nosso relacionamento!

-Ugh...

Como podem ver, Hikaru quer deixar seu irmão sozinho durante uma semana. Justo ele, que deu seu sangue e suor para sempre ajudar o irmão mais velho e estar perto dele, vai ser abandonado durante sete dias... Pobre jovem.

-Olha, é para Okinawa que eu estou indo, já que ela não tem passaporte para viagens internacionais. Por favor, entenda...

-Eu te entendo Hikaru, é só que...

Kaoru nunca irá querer se intrometer na vida e nas decisões de seu irmão. Jamais. Ele jurou isso. Mas desde que o irmão começou a namorar, eles se tornaram um pouco distantes. Não passavam seus finais de semana jogando vídeo-game ou assistindo filmes, nem voltavam pra casa sempre juntos da escola, e dormiam em camas mais distantes. A princípio, aquilo era um incomodo para o gêmeo mais jovem, mas ele começou a se acostumar, o importante é que eles ainda estavam juntos. Mas essa viagem veio para estragar tudo. Essa viagem e essa garota que quer passar mais e mais dias com seu irmão querido, agora de cabelos negros. Kaoru adorava Haruhi e tem sentimentos fraternais por ela, mas ele não consegue evitar em culpá-la por essa viagem também.

-Você vai mesmo querer ir... Não é?

-Sim, eu quero Kaoru...

Ele suspira. Ele não pode mostrar que quer chorar agora. Tinha que começar a deixar o irmão fazer as coisas por ele mesmo... sem ele nos planos. Mesmo que isso vá doer muito.

\- Bem... quem sou eu para te impedir, não é? - Ele dá uma risada curta e seca.

-Não vou conseguir ir com você triste assim. Nunca farei algo sorrindo sabendo que você está triste com isso.

-N-Não, eu estou feliz por você Hikaru, de verdade. Olha, acho que é só uma questão de costume, não é? - Ele sorri quase que amargamente.

Hikaru não se convence, ele conhece demais o irmão para saber que ele não está bem com isso. Mas ele quer muito viajar com Haruhi para passar mais algum tempo com ela. Ele até convidou Kaoru pra ir junto, mas o caçula não quis saber de ir. Ele não sabe o que fazer.

Kaoru percebe o rosto indeciso do irmão e resolve agir. Ele não quer deixar seu bem mais precioso com aquela face triste! Por mais que isso vá doer, por mais que ele vai ficar sem seu gêmeo...

-Hikaru...- Ele passa os braços em volta do pescoço do irmão- Eu vou ficar bem, eu prometo. Agora, eu quero que você se divirta e curta seu passeio.

Hikaru fica surpreso com a reação do irmão, mas cede e o abraça de volta pela cintura. Ele adorava o irmão e o modo como o compreendia, ele queria realmente o levar para essa viagem. Ele já podia se imaginar com Kaoru na praia de Okinawa fazendo guerrinha nas ondas e castelos de areia. Mas o mais novo se recusou a ir, para seu desgosto.

-Kaoru... Tem certeza?

-Tenho sim. Eu quero que você me prometa que vai se divertir muito sem ficar pensando nisso.

-Eu prometo. Obrigado...

Eles ficaram assim durante algum tempo apreciando o calor do abraço.

-Bem, seu vôo é ainda hoje, não é? - Ele disse soltando o braço do irmão da sua cintura - precisamos ir para o aeroporto logo então.

-Sim. Você me ajuda a terminar as malas?

-Ajudo sim.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

"É agora..." Kaoru pensou enquanto via Haruhi se despedir do pai e o mesmo dar vários gritos no Hikaru dizendo que não era para encostar um dedo na sua filhinha preciosa. O Clube de Anfitriões estava lá também para se despedir e claro que Tamaki foi dar gritos em Hikaru também, que apenas passou a mão pelo cabelo escuro e o ignorou. Obviamente o loiro ficou em um canto depressivo.

-Até mais Kaoru...- Haruhi disse com um sorriso compreensivo- Olha, eu espero que você entenda que...

-Não se preocupe- Kaoru disse quase sorrindo- Eu quero que vocês se divirtam muito e tirem muitas fotos para me mostrar depois.

-Tudo bem...- Ela disse muito desconfiada, mas ainda sorrindo.

"Droga, ela não caiu nessa. " Ele pensou.

-...Kaoru...

Ufa, ainda bem que seu irmão chegou para salvá-lo. Ah, droga... é a despedida agora. "Fique aqui mais um pouco Haruhi, fique! "

-Eu vou dar um momento para vocês dois- Ela disse já saindo

"Nem nesses momentos ela me ajuda! Mas que baixinha mais-"

-Eu acho que está na minha hora Kaoru...

-... É-É...

Hikaru abraça o irmão com olhos tristes. Ele realmente não queria deixar o irmão assim, queria levá-lo para todos os lugares possíveis, mesmo com Haruhi do lado. Ele sabe que o irmão vai ficar triste durante esse tempo que estará fora, mas... foi sua escolha. Ele enterra o rosto no pescoço do irmão jovem.

-Kao, não fique triste está bem?

"Ah cara... Ele vai me fazer chorar mesmo? Muito obrigado Hikaru! E ele me chamou de Kao? Ele não me chama assim há anos! Sinto que vou me desmanchar aqui e agora! " O mais jovem reclamava em sua mente.

-Ah, ha ha. O único que parece triste aqui é v-você... Hika.

-Não minta...

"Maldita telepatia gêmea! " Ele abraça o irmão de volta e diz:

-Eu não quero que você fique com remorso Hikaru. Eu já te disse e vou repetir, vá e se divirta. Eu ficarei bem, prometo. "Eu não vou ficar nada bem. "

-Eu prometo te trazer várias coisas Kaoru, e tirar muitas fotos também- O mais velho disse já se animando um pouco com as palavras do mais jovem.

-Ha ha... eu sei que vai. "Segura mais um pouco Kaoru, aguente firme! "

Eles soltam o abraço e trocam olhares carinhosos, antes do mais velho pegar a mala.

-Até mais Kao...

"Inferno! Pare de me chamar assim! Vou começar a me quebrar! " –A-Até mais Hika...

Todos acenaram em despedida ao casal e desejaram bom passeio. Hikaru olhou Kaoru o tempo inteiro até virar a curva para a ida ao avião, acenando e sorrindo para o irmão. Assim que o gêmeo mais velho não podia mais ser visto, Kaoru sentiu um aperto no coração e não conseguiu conter as lágrimas.

-Kaoru querido, não chore! - A senhora Hitachiin passou um braço ao redor dos ombros do filho e enxugou as lágrimas do mesmo com a outra mão -Olhe, eu sei como deve ser para você, mas são apenas alguns dias... não desanime.

Kaoru agradeceu silenciosamente o conforto da mãe, mas não conseguia se controlar e chorou mais ainda.

\- Oh meu filhinho! Venha cá, deixa o papai te dar um abraço! –Tamaki agarra o gêmeo mais novo e começa a alisar os cabelos deste –Eu te faço companhia pequeno filhinho! Papai não se incomoda!

-T-Tono... "Não estou nem conseguindo reclamar com o Tono em como ele é idiota... droga..."

-Kao-chan, não chore! Eu tenho certeza que o Hika-chan não ia gostar de te ver assim! - Honey com o coelhinho Usa-chan nos braços disse para o mais novo como conforto.

-T-Tem razão... - Ele disse enxugando as lágrimas restantes -Me desculpem... –Ele disse meio envergonhado.

A mãe o abraça e o chama para ir para casa, ela sabe que seus filhos sempre foram muito próximos e quer fazer de tudo para consolar o mais novo que não gosta de estar longe do irmão. Ele se despede dos amigos e entra na limusine.

"Já sinto sua falta Hikaru..."

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Kaoru entra no quarto e tranca a porta, desejando não querer ver ninguém no momento. Ele sente lágrimas virem novamente.

"Deus... Como é difícil ficar sem você Hikaru..."

Ele deita na cama e apenas deixa as lágrimas se soltarem, pensando em como será uma semana inteira sem seu bem mais precioso que é seu irmão.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

 **A fic ficou bem engraçada, no sentido da história e dos erros de português que eu cometia. Eu lendo, hoje, dei risada. Espero que gostem dos próximos caps.**

 **Ouran forever 3**


	2. Sem Você

**Decidi terminar essa fic porque me diverti muito lenda ela. Obrigada por acompanhar 3**

 ***#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

"Eu não estou com vontade de acordar".

É um dia ensolarado e brilhante, tanto quanto o dia anterior, mas mesmo o dia mais brilhante não conseguia dizer 'bom-dia' ao jovem Kaoru Hitachiin. E este não queria nem mesmo abrir os olhos, e não era porque estava com preguiça, era porque...

"Eu não quero acordar e não ver o Hikaru..."

É, esse era o motivo. Tudo o que ele queria agora era...

"Eu quero ficar aqui até o dia em que ele chegar...! "

Bem, como podem ver, o gêmeo mais jovem acha que não consegue passar um dia sem seu irmão.

"Como ele pôde? Ele sabe muito bem como eu ficaria se ele me deixasse! Ele nunca ficou longe de mim, e eu nunca dele! " Ele rola na cama com raiva.

...

"Mas eu sei, como ninguém, que Hikaru quer parar com nossa rotina juntos..."

Ele sente as lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto e simplesmente as deixa cair, sem sequer limpá-las fora. Ele fica um bom tempo largado na cama se lamentando por não estar com o irmão, e quando se cansa de ficar lá resolve ir ao banheiro tomar um banho.

"Eu sei que preciso parar de ser tão possessivo sobre o Hikaru. " Ele liga a água quente da banheira e mergulha de uma vez, perdido em pensamentos. "Sei que essa possessão é muito além do que um carinho. E ao mesmo tempo, nã sei o que é.… " Ele passa sabão pelo corpo molemente "Sei que eu viveria do lado dele durante minha vida inteira sem precisar de mais nada, mas seu calor. " Ele para as trilhas de sabão pelo corpo "Mas sei também que ele ama outra pessoa... E vai me deixar".

Lágrimas e mais lágrimas. Oh, quão triste é saber que seu bem mais precioso não estará ao seu lado para sempre. Por mais piegas que isso possa parecer, é o que o coração pensa. Existe dor maior do que essa? Apenas quem já sofreu essa perda pode confirmar.

"Viagem maldita..."

Ele sai do banho vestido e se joga na cama, cansado de ficar sozinho. Queria tanto que Hikaru estivesse aqui...

 _Hoje à noite eu atingirei as estrelas_

 _Eu acho que ele me deve um favor_

 _Não importa onde você esteja_

 _Eu abraçarei você novamente_

 _Eu gostaria de ouvir sua voz_

 _Não me deixe sozinho nessa cama_

 _Eu gostaria de poder tocar você mais uma vez_

 _Não me deixe sozinho nessa cama_

 _Não hoje à noite, não amanhã_.

Ele escuta um bater na porta, e suspira. "Eu acho que deixei claro que não queria ninguém me perturbando... Droga. " –Entre.

Sua mãe, Yuzuha Hitachiin, entra no quarto com o barulho de seus sapatos vermelhos de salto alto sendo amaciados pelo tapete bege. Ela viu o estado do filho e não pôde deixar de se sentir triste com a viagem de Hikaru também. Por mais que seja uma semana, e por mais que ela esteja sempre ocupada, ela ainda é mãe. Conhece muito bem os filhos que tem e sabe que o mais novo é o mais sentimental e amoroso, e sabe que ele vai ficar se remoendo pela falta de Hikaru.

Decide então, conversar melhor com o filho.

-Kaoru, querido?

-O-Oi mãe. –Kaoru não deixa de se espantar por ver a mãe ali. Ela raramente precisou falar 'seriamente' com os gêmeos já que tinham um ao outro. Ela vê as lágrimas nos olhos do filho.

Se aproxima da cama e senta ao lado dele, acenando para que ele se sente também.

-Filho, eu tenho uma ideia de como você está se sentindo... sei muito bem que você e seu irmão sempre estiveram um ao lado do outro durante todo o tempo.

Kaoru permanece em silêncio de cabeça baixa, e torcia os dedos nos cobertores desdobrados da cama e balançava o pé no chão constantemente, como se estivesse ansioso. Claro que ele se sentia um pouco nervoso pela presença da mãe, mas também tinha um pouco de medo com o que ela poderia falar.

-Sei também que você gosta muito de seu irmão e sempre procurou incluí-lo em sua vida. Você sempre ajudou Hikaru, assim como ele sempre te ajudou também.

Ele fica mais comovido pelas palavras da mãe e sente mais vontade de chorar.

-Mas agora meu filho, Hikaru tem outras prioridades. Ele tem alguém mais importante na vida dele.

Ai. Essa doeu no coração do ruivo. Ele arregala os olhos e aperta os cobertores. Queria que a mãe parasse de falar. Como ele não pode mais ser importante para Hikaru?

-Por favor, não pense que você não é mais importante para ele. Hikaru gosta muito de você também, mas ele tem outros planos agora.

-Não! -Essa foi a gota d'água para o Hitachiin mais jovem, estava prestes a estourar. Precisava aliviar tudo –Ele não pode fazer isso comigo! Depois de tudo o que eu sempre fiz para ele mãe, depois de tudo o que eu sacrifiquei e lutei por ele, ele me abandona assim?! Eu não quero perdê-lo! Quero fazer ele sempre feliz, mas do meu lado! SERÁ QUE NINGUÉM ME ENTENDE?!

Yuzuha se espanta com a atitude do filho que estava de pé na sua frente corando de raiva e respirando profundamente após a explosão de palavras. Mas ela já havia entrado naquele quarto com esse conhecimento.

-Eu sei querido, eu sei. - Ela se levanta e olha nos olhos dele –Mas a felicidade de seu irmão agora é outra.

Kaoru queria surtar de novo. Ele começa a chorar, já que não tinha mais palavras para cuspir. Chora de raiva, cobre o rosto e soluça alto.

A mãe fica sentida com o choro do filho e o abraça.

-P-Por quê...? Por que comigo...? –Kaoru resmunga entre o choro e abraça a mãe, molhando a roupa estilosa dela com lágrimas.

-Shh... Pronto querido, se acalme...

Quando se acalma, ele olha para baixo e seca as lágrimas.

-Mãe... O que a senhora acha que eu devo fazer?

Ele tinha esperanças que a mãe lhe diria o que fazer agora. Se ele não conseguia mais fazer Hikaru feliz... O que ele irá fazer? Seu objetivo sempre foi esse.

-Eu acho que você deve procurar a sua felicidade agora Kaoru. Pensar em você mesmo, em suas vontades...

-M-Mas eu penso.

-Não. Você sempre pensou no Hikaru, que agora tem outros pensamentos. Por que você não pensa em alguém também Kaoru?

Ele sabia que não conseguia pensar em outro alguém que não seja Hikaru. Parece que ele estava destinado a nascer junto dele apenas para fazê-lo feliz e estar sempre ao lado dele. Quão injusta a vida...

-Sabe filho, as pessoas geralmente se interessam por outras pelas suas qualidades e atitude.

-Qualidades? -Isso chamou sua atenção de alguma forma.

-Sim. Quando conhecemos alguém que tem uma qualidade parecida com a nossa, ou que nos chame atenção, nós nos interessamos por ela.

Qualidade que nos chame atenção?

-Hum... O Hikaru acha engraçado quando... A Haruhi... fica feliz com coisas tão simples... –Ele murmura baixinho para a mãe ouvir.

-Isso! Essa humildade de Haruhi de alguma forma chama a atenção do seu irmão. E foi por essa pequena qualidade que seu irmão se interessou.

Agora Kaoru franziu o cenho, mas essa informação foi interessante.

-E-Eu entendo. Obrigado mãe. –Ele diz meio sem jeito, mas dá um sorrisinho para Yuzuha, que sorri de volta e acaricia o rosto filho.

-Vá se divertir. Por que não dá uma volta na praça? Está um clima agradável.

Yuzuha sai do quarto e deixa Kaoru perdido em pensamentos. Ele tenta raciocinar tudo o que a mãe lhe disse, mas acaba tento uma dor de cabeça. Decide se deitar e cochilar um pouco.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Nossa, ele dormiu demais. Já era à tarde e ele perdeu o almoço, mas dane-se a reclamação do estômago agora. Kaoru se levanta e se espreguiça, raciocinando lentamente. Seu primeiro pensamento foi: Hikaru não está aqui. Ótimo, seu humor caiu. Ele resolve se vestir para dar uma caminhada e lava o rosto rapidamente. Precisava aliviar a cabeça.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

"Realmente, o dia está lindo". Ele pensa sorrindo levemente. "Gostaria de fazer um piquenique com o Clube aqui, seria tão bom...". Ele se entristece um pouco com o pensamento. Obviamente isso não será possível, já que dois dos membros (destacando seu irmão) não estavam ali.

Ele se senta em um banco aleatório e pensa no que a mãe lhe disse.

 _"_ _Quando conhecemos alguém que tem uma qualidade parecida com a nossa, ou que nos chame atenção, nós nos interessamos por ela. "_

Será então, que Hikaru não gostava mais das qualidades de Kaoru? Será que a qualidade dele não é mais o que Hikaru esperava? Será que Kaoru mudou tanto assim?

"Eu mudei... Pra pior? "

Ele olha para o nada e sente uma lágrima cair rapidamente. Ele a seca de imediato, não querendo que ninguém o veja nesse estado. Então, a voz de sua mãe veio na sua cabeça:

 _"_ _Essa humildade de Haruhi de alguma forma chama a atenção do seu irmão. E foi por essa pequena qualidade que seu irmão se interessou"._

"Quer dizer que, Hikaru gosta mais da qualidade da Haruhi? "

Então...

"Então..."

E se ele...?

"E se eu... For como a Haruhi? "

Ele começa a sentir sua mente trabalhar, e começa a juntar as coisas:

"Mamãe disse que Hikaru gosta da Haruhi por suas qualidades, como a humildade. "

"Então se eu for como Haruhi..."

Ele se levanta rapidamente e com os olhos brilhantes e determinados, levanta o punho e sorrindo, pensa:

"...Hikaru vai voltar pra mim! "

 ***#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

 **Posto os demais caps depois 3**


	3. Personalidades

**Reli essa fic e eu gostaria de não ter feito Hikaru namorar Haruhi... *suspiro**

 **#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

-Olá.

É quase noite e Tamaki insistiu que os membros do Clube de Anfitriões se reunissem em sua casa.

-Oh! Seja bem-vindo à minha residência, pequeno diabo mais novo.

Kaoru bufa de mau humor e não faz piada da cortesia do 'rei' loiro.

-Ora, não vai me perturbar, cutucar, falar mal ou irritar? - Tamaki diz com os olhos violetas arregalados.

-Não estou no humor hoje Tono.

-Ah, eu vejo...

Eles se sentam no sofá esperando os outros chegarem. O silêncio é um tanto perturbador, já que a aura pesada de Kaoru enchia o ambiente. Mesmo que ele tenha um plano, não queria ver ninguém hoje. "Isso é um saco..."

-Uh, Kaoru...

-Uh?

-Olhe, eu acho que você não precisa ficar trancado em um quarto até o dia de seu irmão voltar...

-Eu não estou trancado em quarto nenhum Tono... estou aqui agora, não estou? -Ele responde de mau humor.

-E-Eu sei, mas você não queria estar aqui agora, não é?

Kaoru suspira. Por que o Tono não enxergava direito sua própria vida, mas enxergava tão bem a vida dos outros? Isso é o que dá em ser tão bonzinho...

-Não se preocupe Tono. Já planejei passatempos para mim.

O plano "Mudança de Personalidade" entrará em ação. Kaoru só não começou hoje porque não se sentia no modo, mas vai fazer essa tarefa se o resultado for ter Hikaru de volta.

-E inclui Hikaru, não é?

-É claro que não, ele não está...

"Espera, isso inclui Hikaru sim".

Kaoru pára sua fala e olha espantado pra Tamaki, e abaixa os olhos na derrota.

-Deve estar sendo difícil para você estar longe de seu irmão, mas vocês sempre estarão juntos, mesmo com ele...

-Não é verdade Tono... vamos nos separar, você sabe disso... –Kaoru abaixa a cabeça agora e começa a pensar no pior, sentindo mais lágrimas virem.

-Uh? E-Ei, Kaoru! Não vou deixar meu filhinho triste por causa de algo que eu disse! Venha Kaoru, vamos jogar alguma coisa! –Ele arrasta Kaoru para sua sala de jogos e o senta em um sofá gigante verde –O que você prefere? Xbox? Nintendo Wii? DS?

Kaoru dá uma pequena risada da atitude do loiro. Ele realmente sabe alegrar as pessoas, mesmo em desespero.

-Hum, que tal Wii?

-Legal!

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

-Eu perdi meu Yoshi de novo! Kaoru me dá seu Yoshi!

-Ah Tono, você se atrapalha e eu que tenho que me sacrificar? Cuide de você mesmo.

-Mas somos uma dupla! Me dá seu Yoshi!

-Nunca!

-Ah! Eu morri!

-Tono, você é o jogador um! Você não devia ter morrido seu idiota!

-Quer saber? Não quero mais jogar! –Ele desliga o vídeo-game.

Depois de uma hora de jogo e brigas pela perda de vidas no jogo de video-game, eles resolvem dar uma pausa.

-Por que todos estão demorando? Eu vou ficar triste se não vierem! –Tamaki diz com os olhos marejados.

-Tono, eu que acabei vindo cedo demais... eu não tinha nada para fazer em casa...

-Mas você disse que tinha passatempos planejados! –Tamaki diz meio curioso.

-Eu sei, mas hoje eu não estou afim... de fazer nada.

-Ah... –Tamaki repara que o Hitachiin entristeceu novamente. De repente, como se uma lâmpada acendesse em sua cabeça, ele ergue o dedo e diz: –Ei! Eu posso fazer esses passatempos com você?

-O quê?

-É! Eu passo esses dias com você! O que você vai fazer primeiro amanhã? Uma caminhada? Comer? Brincar? Limpar o quarto?

-E-Eu não preciso limpar meu quarto, e não! Não preciso de você nos meus passatempos!

-Mas Kaoru, será divertido! Não seja tão mau! –Ele agarra o braço do Hitachiin implorando. –Por favor, por favor, por favooooor!

E então, algo clica na cabeça de Kaoru. Tamaki gosta muito de Haruhi, talvez com algumas dicas do 'rei' ele consiga seu objetivo.

-Hum, tudo bem Tono.

-Verdade?! –Tamaki diz com os olhos brilhando.

-Na verdade Tono, eu tenho algo em mente.

-O que é?

-Eu... Hum... "E agora? Tudo bem contar para o Tono? "

-Conte comigo Kaoru.

Kaoru o olha espantado. Às vezes parece que Tamaki sabe o que todos estão sentindo. Isso traz conforto e segurança para o ruivo contar sua ideia. Ele sorri timidamente e começa:

-Bem, eu parei para pensar que o Hikaru não quer mais estar ao meu lado como sempre estivemos. Agora ele tem outros planos com outra pessoa em mente que não seja eu. Por mim Tono, Hikaru poderia viver sempre ao meu lado, porque eu quero viver ao lado dele sempre. Mas eu não sou mais o suficiente para fazê-lo feliz...

Tamaki escuta atentamente ao que Kaoru estava dizendo, tão atentamente que dava até medo.

-Hum, então, eu conclui o seguinte: Hikaru está 'supostamente' feliz com a Haruhi porque ele gosta do jeito que ela é. Então se eu for igual a Haruhi, ele vai voltar pra mim e querer estar do meu lado novamente!

Ele olha Tamaki. Tamaki o olha. Eles se encaram.

-Kaoru... Esse pensamento é...

-Eu sei o que você vai pensar Tono. Mas Hikaru é tão importante para mim... não quero perdê-lo nunca. Eu sei que isso parece tão egoísta de minha parte, mas eu... eu... –Ele olha para seus pés.

-Kaoru, calma.

Kaoru volta a olhar o loiro e espera a resposta do outro.

-Eu sei quando algo que você ama é ameaçado a estar longe de você. Eu passei por isso, e não pude fazer nada para ter isso de volta...

Kaoru o olha espantado pela resposta que o outro lhe dava. Ele havia esquecido por um momento que seu 'rei' foi arrancado da mãe e não podia vê-la mais.

-... Mas, já que você tem a oportunidade de reconquistar isso que você ama, vou te ajudar!

Os olhos do ruivo se arregalam e brilham com esperança, ele sorri e dá um abraço de urso em Tamaki.

-Obrigado Tono! Obrigado!

-Ah! Meu cabelo! Você está bagunçando ele! E meu braço de pele perfeita está sendo esmagado! Wah!

Ele solta o 'rei' no chão e ainda sorrindo agradece novamente.

-Então Kao-chan está desesperado? Que fofo!

Os dois olham para as portas e vêem Honey, Mori e Kyouya entrando na sala de jogos.

-V-Vocês escutaram a nossa conversa?! –Kaoru pergunta completamente vermelho.

-Sim! E eu vou te ajudar também Kao-chan! Você sabe, meu irmão Yasuchika não gosta muito de mim e tem até um pouco de medo, mas você gosta tanto do Hika-chan! Vou ajudá-lo a ficar de bem com seu irmão! –Honey diz feliz e jogando o seu coelhinho Usa-chan para o ar. –Takashi vai te ajudar também, não vai, Takashi? –Ele pede com olhos fofos e enormes para seu primo Mori.

-Sim. -O moreno concorda.

Kaoru sorri para os mais velhos. Honey-senpai sempre o entendeu e sempre o ajudou quando o assunto é Hikaru e até mesmo seus sentimentos. Mas ainda faltava alguém...

-Kyouya-senpai...

-Sim?

-O-O que você me diz...?

No momento em que Kyouya ia dizer algo, Tamaki o agarra:

-Kyouyaaaaaaaa! Não seja mau com o pobre diabinho! Ele está tão triste! Vamos ajudá-loooo! –Ele choraminga.

-Tamaki... Saia de mim.

O loiro recebe o olhar mortal de Kyouya e se afasta com os olhos vazando lágrimas, indo para o cantinho depressivo.

-Uh... ninguém me entende...

Todos suspiram. Então, Kyouya volta para Kaoru.

-O lucro do Clube irá cair se não houver as cenas fraternais de vocês.

Kaoru suspira e sente uma gota descer sua cabeça. –Se isso der certo, tenho certeza que o lucro não cairá. –Ele diz desviando um pouco o olhar e dando um sorriso torto.

Kyouya o olha um pouco desinteressado e continua.

-Mas você sabe que não faço isso apenas por conta dos lucros. –Ele diz sorrindo.

Kaoru o olha curiosamente, tentando adivinhar o que o 'rei das sombras' quis dizer. Será que ele está se esquecendo de algo? Será que...

-Iupi! Kyou-chan vai ajudar o Kao-chan!

-Ebaaaa! Kyouyaaaaaa!

Kaoru olha a todos os seus amigos e se emociona ao saber que estão do seu lado. Ele sorri.

-Obrigado... de verdade.

-Mas Kaoru.

Ele olha para Kyouya.

-Você sabe as conseqüências dessa sua atitude, não sabe?

-Como assim?

-Queira ou não, Hikaru está interessado em Haruhi. Você é apenas irmão dele, é inevitável que ele se apaixone por outro alguém e queira estar com essa pessoa. Ainda sim, você quer continuar com isso?

-Kyouya-sempai... –Ele pára, respira fundo e responde: -Eu sei disso. Mas eu não consigo ficar longe do Hikaru. Minha ligação com ele é tão forte que não pode mais ser quebrada. Ele não percebe isso. Então, para ter ele ao meu lado, quero mostrar que posso fazê-lo feliz, mais do que qualquer pessoa... –Ele diz olhando perdidamente para algum canto solitário da sala, tendo lembranças suas com seu irmão mais velho. Boas lembranças aquelas, que o fazia pensar que Hikaru estaria com ele para sempre...

 _Tenho um coração  
Dividido entre a esperança  
E a razão  
Tenho um coração  
Bem melhor que não tivera..._

 _Esse coração  
Não consegue se conter  
Ao ouvir tua voz  
Pobre coração  
Sempre escravo da ternura..._

"Ligação huh? Veremos..." Pensa o 'rei das sombras'.

-Tudo bem. –Ele afaga a cabeça do Hitachiin com um sorriso, enquanto este corava um pouco. -Quando começamos?

Kaoru sorri timidamente e se anima. –Começamos amanhã mesmo! Todos estão disponíveis para irem a minha casa?

-Oh, creio que eu e Takashi não poderemos Kao-chan. Temos uma reunião com nossas famílias amanhã. Mas prometo ajudá-lo no dia seguinte!

-Sim. –Mori concorda.

-Amanhã vou ter o café da manhã e almoço com meu pai e meus irmãos para tratarmos de negócios da família. Mas vou pensar em como posso te ajudar.

-Eu posso! Eu posso! –Tamaki pula diversas vezes na frente do Hitachiin.

-T-Tudo bem Tono... pode ir amanhã a minha casa?

-Com certeza! Irei lá de manhã!

-Obrigado. –Ele agradece lindamente.

Tamaki e Honey o abraçam. –Awww, você fica tão fofo sem o diabólico do seu irmão por perto!

-Kao-chan fica tão solitário, mas fica tão fofo!

-E-Ei! O que vocês são?! Gays?! Me s-soltem! –Ele tenta se desgrudar dos loiros que o abraçava, corando fortemente.

-Bem, agora que estamos aqui, por que nos chamou Tamaki? –Kyouya pergunta.

-Ah, é que eu queria tirar o Kaoru daquela toca dele, então chamei todos para nos divertirmos! Venham, vamos jogar algum jogo de Dança!

Tamaki arrasta Kaoru e Kyouya pela gola da camisa até os video-games e Honey e Mori os seguiam.

"Obrigado... a todos".

Simpatia.

Em uma terça-feira normal em época de férias, Kaoru acordaria horas mais tarde, ficaria mais uma hora esparramado na cama sem fazer nada e demoraria mais meia hora para se levantar. Porém, nessa terça-feira (na qual demorou para chegar para Kaoru, que não conseguiu dormir direito) o dia estava começando muito cedo, e o sol subia para irradiar seus raios alegres ao Japão. Kaoru dormia tranquilamente e respirava ritmicamente, com o peito subindo e descendo lentamente, enrolado como uma bola na cama.

Mas tudo o que é belo e bom, dura pouco.

-Boooom diiiiaaaaa!

Kaoru franze o cenho e mantém os olhos fechados. Ele esta começando a voltar de seu sono por algo absurdamente alto apitando em seu ouvido. Ele não quer saber o que é.

-Acoooorda dorminhooocoooo!

"Mas que diabos...? " Ele abre um olho com muita dificuldade e encontra um par de olhos violetas alegres o olhando atentamente.

-Waaahh! –Ele se afasta rapidamente e arrastou as cobertas junto dele.

-Ei! Ei! Calma! Sou eu, o seu papai!

-T-Tono! O que você ta fazendo aqui?!

-Eu vim realizar nosso passatempo juntos!

Kaoru meio sonolento, olha o despertador. –Mas são sete e meia! Você é louco?!

-Ah, mas eu queria aproveitar o dia inteiro para fazermos isso! Eu estou ansioso!

-Você é um idiota Tono! Estamos nas férias de Verão! E essas férias sã—

-Ahhh, pare de reclamar pequeno gêmeo diabólico. Vamos, venha ao banheiro lavar esse rosto para começarmos! –Ele puxa Kaoru pelo braço e o conduz até o banheiro do quarto. –Quando terminar me avise!

-Mas! -Tamaki fecha a porta- Idiota...!

O jeito era acordar mesmo. Lavou o rosto e o enxugou. Ele se olha no espelho. As feições deprimidas não se foram ainda. A saudade de Hikaru aperta no peito e sente como se fosse desmoronar a qualquer momento. Queria tanto o irmão aqui com ele...

 _Nada ficou no lugar  
Eu quero entregar suas mentiras  
Eu vou invadir sua aula  
Queria falar sua língua..._

"Se eu conseguir realizar meu plano, terei Hikaru novamente..." Ele pensa.

 _Eu vou publicar os seus segredos  
Eu vou mergulhar sua guia  
Eu vou derramar nos seus planos  
O resto da minha alegria..._

 _Que é pra ver se você volta,  
Que é pra ver se você vem,  
Que é pra ver se você olha,  
Pra mim..._

Isso o animou, e com um sentimento de confiança escova os dentes, orgulhoso de seu plano que entrará em ação daqui a alguns instantes. Claro, ele gostaria de fazer isso algumas horas depois, mas não quer deixar seu 'rei' idiota na mão agora que está recebendo ajuda.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

-Bem, como eu sou o primeiro a te ajudar, devemos começar pelo básico!

-Obviamente. –Kaoru diz com tom entediado.

-Fique quieto! Estou tentando pensar! Hum...

-...

-Já sei!

-Uh?

-Ontem você havia dito que as pessoas gostam de outra por suas qualidades, certo?

-S-Sim. Foi isso o que a minha mãe havia me dito.

-Então, vamos listar todas as qualidades da Haruhi! Assim, você pode seguir passo a passo cada uma!

-Boa ideia Tono! –Kaoru sorri e se surpreende com a ideia de Tamaki. Ele pode ser inteligente também.

-Eu sei que sou um gênio! –Tamaki se gaba e joga os cabelos para o ar. –Agora meu adorável diabinho, pegue um caderno e uma caneta!

-Ta na mão. –Kaoru senta no sofá grande da sala e prepara a caneta. –Tudo bem, qual a qualidade que mais caracteriza a Haruhi?

Eles pensam.

-Hum, a Haruhi é muito camarada e simpática. Ela é amiga de todos e as pessoas se sentem à vontade para conversar com ela, mesmo não tendo intimidade. –Kaoru diz sem rodeios.

-Isso é verdade, ela convive muito facilmente com os outros. Isso será um desafio para você. –Tamaki diz com graça na voz.

-Ha ha, você é engraçadinho, não é Tono?

-Anote isso! Simpatia! –Ele ergue um dedo, dizendo com uma 'de-repente-voz-autoritária-com-pose-de-modelo'.

-Hunf... Simpatia, anotado. Qual seria outro?

-Hum... Haruhi adora cozinhar! Ela é uma cozinheira de primeira! Ah, me lembro quando ela havia feito o almoço para nós, e quando fez um pequeno jantar para mim e—

-COZINHEIRA. Anotado.

Tamaki pigarreia. –B-Bem, ela é muito valente. Você sabe, ela foi muito sozinha durante parte da infância e aprendeu a cuidar de si própria. Ela apenas tem medo de trovões, mas tem sua maneira de se acalmar. Anote.

-T-Tudo bem. Valente. –Ele diz impressionado com a maneira que Tamaki falou de Haruhi. Estava muito evidente que o loiro a amava, ele mesmo que não enxergava isso.

-Isso, muito bem! A Haruhi é... Hum... Muito responsável. Ela sempre fez seus deveres de escola e deveres domésticos. Está em primeiro na lista de melhores alunos da sala de vocês, ela não está?

-Sim, em primeiro. Mas não vou ser o mais inteligente da sala e tirar essa classificação dela, senão, ela sai de Ouran por ser bolsista. Eu não quero isso... –Kaoru diz seriamente.

-Uh?

Kaoru suspira. –Sabe Tono, mesmo estando com Hikaru, eu gosto da Haruhi, ela é uma irmãzinha legal de se ter por perto. Não quero afetá-la drasticamente, me sentiria horrível durante toda a minha vida.

-Entendo... você tem o coração bom, sabia?

Ele cora. –É-É, vamos ao que interessa né?

-Sabe Kaoru, eu acho que... você não precisa mudar.

-Uh?

-Eu digo... Hum, esqueça. Esqueci que você é um cabeça-dura, feito a Haruhi! –Tamaki começa a rir.

-Hunf, pelo menos tenho uma qualidade dela não é mesmo? –Ele ri junto de Tamaki. -Ha... Bem, o que mais?

Tamaki para de rir e pensa novamente. -A humildade dela! Ela é tão simples... se alegra com coisas tão pequenas mas que ainda podem fazer uma pessoa comum feliz...! Ela é tão adorável! –Tamaki diz com a mente distante.

-Tono... eu já entendi. Anotado! Humilde. Outro?

-Hum... Bem, essas são as qualidades de Haruhi! Minha filhinha é tão perfeita! –Tamaki diz rodopiando.

-Hunf...

-Oh, desculpe Kaoru. –Ele diz entristecido.

-Não, está tudo bem Tono. –Ele sorri- Serei perfeito também... Para Hikaru.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

 _Lista:_

 _Simpática_

 _Cozinheira_

 _Valente_

 _Responsável_

 _Humilde_

-Vou te ajudar com a simpatia! –Tamaki resolveu carregar Kaoru para um parque com diversas pessoas aproveitando suas férias e tempo livre. –Existe lugar melhor para se treinar isso em um parque? –Ele sorri.

-Não sei, nunca vi ninguém treinar para isso. –Kaoru diz com certo mau humor. Tamaki bate em sua cabeça. –Ai! Por que disso?

-Para você não ser tão mau humorado! Uma pessoa simpática precisa ter palavras carinhosas, compreensivas e educadas. Melhore o tom!

Kaoru estava em uma perda de palavras. Como podia fazer isso? Seu tom fica em sintonia com seu humor, e seu humor estava horrível.

-Isso é um pouco difícil, você sabe...

O loiro suspira- Venha.

Tamaki o puxa e aponta para uma velhinha. –Vê aquela senhora? Ela esta tendo dificuldade em carregar aquela sacola com algumas verduras, por que não vai oferecer ajuda? –Tamaki diz com um sorriso largo.

Kaoru suspira. –Tudo bem... –Ele se afasta de Tamaki.

"Isso vai dar certo!" O loiro pensa enquanto vê o Hitachiin se afastar. "Ele só precisava de um empurrãozinho!" Ele vê Kaoru conversando com a velhinha. "Ele parece tão desinteressado... Vamos Kaoru, melhore!" E então...

PAF!

"Meu Deus!" Ele corre até Kaoru que estava caído no chão apoiado com um braço. –Kaoru! Kaoru? Você está bem? O que houve?

-E-Ela me bateu com aquela sacola! Mas que velha mais-!

-Ei! Cale-se! Olha o respeito com os mais velhos! –Tamaki diz com tom autoritário. –Venha, me dê sua mão.

Kaoru pega a mão do 'rei', se levanta e limpa as roupas. –Eu não fiz nada de errado!

-Fez sim Kaoru.

-Não fiz não!

-É claro que fez! Kaoru, se você continuar com esse humor terrível e com essa aura triste, você não alcançará seu objetivo!

Kaoru o olha espantado.

-Pense comigo Kaoru. Uma pessoa simpática sempre atende às outras com um sorriso e com uma aura amigável, está disposta a se socializar com alguém educadamente. Você não pode simplesmente deixar algo te impedir de conversar! Eu sei muito bem que você não é tão simpático, mas faça isso por você. É o que você quer, não é?

Kaoru cora de vergonha pelo o que estava fazendo. Está atrás de algo, mas não está se esforçando para isso. Ele aceitou as palavras de Tamaki, mas não ia demonstrar isso, não ia admitir que estivesse errado.

Tamaki suspira, mas sorri para o Hitachiin mais jovem.

-Olhe, veja como eu faço! –Ele confiante vai até a senhora que estava com a sacola e com um sorriso, oferece ajuda a ela, ajudando-a a atravessar o parque inteiro e uma rua, carregando a sacola por ela. Kaoru vê ao longe o ato de seu 'rei'. Parecia tão fácil, por que ele não conseguia?

De repente, algo cai na sua frente.

-Ai!

Ele olha espantado para a garotinha que caiu perto de seus pés. Ela começa a chorar.

-E-Ei, você está bem garotinha?!

Ela chorava mais, parecia ter ralado o joelho naquela terra cheia de pedras. O que fazer o que fazer? Ele se agacha para falar com ela.

-Acalme-se. Olhe, foi apenas um arranhão, está bem? Já vai passar. –Ele olha para os lados para ver se vinha alguma ajuda, mas nada vinha. Precisava fazer alguma coisa para aquela menina parar de chorar! -Aqui, eu tenho um lenço.

Ele umedece o lenço no bebedouro perto deles e passa no joelho da menina. –Viu? Foi só um arranhão, não precisa chorar tanto. –Ele diz sorrindo para encorajar a menina.

Ela pára de chorar e olha com os olhos brilhando para Kaoru. Parecia um príncipe.

-O-Obrigada moço... –Ela diz envergonhada.

-Não foi nada. Agora volte para brincar, já está tudo bem.

-Na verdade, eu...

-Uh? O que?

-Hum... –Ela olha para outro lugar do chão.

Kaoru segue o olhar da garota e vê que o sorvete dela estava derrubado. Ele a olha de novo e vê seu olhar de tristeza.

-Você quer outro? Eu compro para você.

Ela o olha com os olhos brilhando mais, e o vê se afastando para lhe comprar outro sorvete daquele sabor maravilhoso que era seu preferido. Ele volta e entrega o sorvete para ela.

-Aqui, espero que goste! E tome mais cuidado da próxima vez, certo? Fique perto de seus pais para evitar isso. –Ele a ajuda a se levantar e afaga a cabeça dela. Era tão pequenina e delicada, ainda precisava ficar agachado para conversar com ela.

-O senhor é muito bom! –Ela diz com o rosto corado e o beija na bochecha. –Obrigado moço! –E corre com o sorvete, ao longe Kaoru a escuta dizer aos seus amiguinhos que um príncipe a salvou. Crianças...!

Ele se levanta e começa e pensar no que acabou de acontecer, e um sorriso aparece em seu rosto.

-Está indo bem!

Ele se vira e vê Tamaki sorrindo para ele. Ele cora.

-I-Isso não foi nada. Eu... apenas... fiquei com pena dela.

-Isso é um bom começo! Mostra que você tem simpatia! Agora vamos melhorar isso! –Ele puxa a mão de Kaoru. –Viu? Você só precisa ter mais compaixão pelas pessoas Kaoru. Eu tenho certeza que tudo o que você fizer por alguém, você receberá de volta algum dia! –Ele o arrasta até a estrada do parque e solta sua mão.

-... Verdade?

-Sim! É claro!

-Então... se eu... hum...

-O que?

-E-Esquece. –Ele começa a corar novamente.

-Conte comigo Kaoru.

Kaoru o olha novamente e tem a certeza de que com Tamaki ele pode conversar sinceramente, como de pai para filho. –Se eu... me importar com Hikaru, e mudar por ele... receberei algo de volta?

Tamaki se espanta, seus olhos se enchem de ternura para o Hitachiin e afaga a cabeça dele. Não queria que ele entendesse por esse lado, mas Kaoru é tão cabeça-dura... –É claro que vai Kaoru.

Kaoru se alegra e sorri para o loiro, caminhando mais confiante. –Então vamos! Temos que treinar mais minha simpatia! –Ele anda mais à frente do loiro e começa a procurar um 'alvo'. Tamaki apenas olha divertido, e pensa:

"Se ele soubesse o quão importante já é para Hikaru do jeito que é... Está tão determinado que não percebe isso. Mas acho que verá isso sozinho". Ele sorri. Esse seu 'filho mais novo'... Cresceu tão rápido! Já esta ficando cego de amor.


	4. Simpatia

-Ai...

Essa foi a primeira palavra do dia. Ontem Tamaki o havia feito andar o parque inteiro para treinar sua simpatia. Aquilo realmente foi exaustivo, já que lidar com pessoas de todos os tipos não era algo que Kaoru poderia dizer que era excelente... E isso fazia suas pernas doerem.

Estava acostumado com poucas pessoas e quando falava com alguém diferente, acabava falando de forma que apenas ele entende. Foi uma lição muito complicada.

Ele se espreguiça. Quarta-feira, terceiro dia sem Hikaru. Por mais que ele se esforçasse para deixar esse pensamento de lado, não conseguia. Mesmo com seu plano para ter Hikaru de novo, era como se os seus dias fossem... vazios. Deus, por que desse sentimento de solidão tão grande? Por que desse sentimento de tristeza imensa? Por que desse sentimento de... estar incompleto? Impossível ser apenas saudade.

 _Vivia a te buscar_

 _Porque pensando em ti corria contra o tempo,_

 _Eu descartava os dias em que não te vi_

 _Como de um filme a ação que não valeu_

Estava cansado, e sua mente estava rodando em Hikaru de novo. Queria tanto que aquele tormento acabasse logo, e que poderia estar com o irmão novamente. Então, mais um 'por que' invade a cabeça do Hitachiin:

"Por que essa depressão de repente? Estou parecendo uma garotinha apaixonada chorosa...! "

Ele cora e debocha do próprio pensamento.

"Ha ha! Não... que ridículo pensar dessa maneira. Apaixonado, hunf! "

Ele levanta e vai ao banheiro com um sorriso bobo. Ah, quem poderia vir para sua casa hoje?

"Preciso telefonar para meus amigos, não sei quem poderá vir. Vejamos: Kyouya-senpai está ocupado com os negócios do pai e Tono já me ajudou... Honey-senpai e Mori-senpai podem me ajudar hoje! " Ele terminou de colocar sua roupa de verão e logo ligou para Honey.

-Alô, Honey-senpai?

-Kao-chan! Que bom que ligou! Eu posso ir até sua casa hoje!

-V-Verdade? Eu ficaria grato se você pudesse vir Honey-senpai!

-Takashi não poderá ir comigo por conta do treinamento de judô, mas eu posso te ajudar hoje!

-Ótimo! Venha tomar café-da-manhã comigo Honey-senpai, assim começamos logo.

-Estou indo! Até mais Kao-chan!

-Até mais.

Kaoru desligou o telefone contente. Honey-senpai é o mais velho da turma e entende bem todos os membros do Clube, especialmente ele. Será bom passar um dia com alguém que possa entendê-lo... Um pouco.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

-Bom dia Kao-chan!

-Bem-vindo Honey-senpai.

Ele abre mais as portas para deixar o mais velho entrar. Como sempre, Honey estava com seu coelhinho rosa Usa-chan nas mãos e trouxe uma caixa cheia de bolos para comer junto de Kaoru.

-Vamos até a cozinha, nosso café está pronto!

Chegando à cozinha, a mesa estava farta com diversos alimentos diferentes, uma mesa perfeita preparada para um café-da-manhã completo. Eles se sentam e começam a comer e conversar.

-Seus pais não vêm, Kao-chan?

-Ah, eles já viajaram. Disseram que era para eu ligar pra eles caso aconteça algo de ruim ou se eu me sentir sozinho...

-Oh... mas você se sente sozinho, não é?

Kaoru o olha com olhos tristes. Sim, se sentia sozinho e abandonado. Mesmo com seus pais preocupados com ele e seu irmão, estavam sempre ocupados, deixando os filhos fazerem companhia um ao outro. Agora que Hikaru não está aqui, é como se o mundo tivesse o abandonado. Ninguém conseguiu, ou talvez não vá conseguir substituir Hikaru em seu coração.

-Me sinto sim Honey-senpai, mas é porque Hikaru não está aqui. E sei que posso tê-lo de volta. –Ele sorri tristemente.

-Ah, você tem um plano não tem? Já deu algum passo? –Honey tenta o animar.

-Sim. Tono me ajudou ontem com um dos itens que eu listei. Poderia ver, _por favor_?

Honey sorriu com a atitude simpática do Hitachiin. Parece que Tamaki ajudou. Ele pega a lista estendida a ele e começa a ler.

-Ah! Você listou as qualidades da Haru-chan?

-Isso mesmo, pretendo ser como ela, para poder fazer Hikaru enxergar que posso ser bom para ele também. –Ele diz meio envergonhado.

-Mas por que isso Kao-chan?

-Huh?

-Sabe... por mais que Hika-chan esteja com ela, acho que suas qualidades são incríveis Kao-chan... vai mesmo desistir delas?

Kaoru olha surpreso. Honey-senpai acha mesmo que suas qualidades são incríveis?

-Mas... mas se fossem incríveis, Hikaru ainda ia estar comigo.

-Se Hika-chan não pensa que suas qualidades são incríveis, não acha que ele já teria te deixado há muito tempo?

-Mas ele me deixou Honey-senpai! –Kaoru se levanta rapidamente. –Ele me deixou! E logo não vai mais voltar para mim. Nunca mais!

Honey olha o mais novo (que estava corado e zangado) surpreso. "Ele não enxerga o que está fazendo com ele mesmo. Mas consegui tirar minhas dúvidas hoje". No momento em que Honey ia sorrir, Kaoru olhou para seu senpai e mudou seu rosto para um corado de vergonha. Ele senta novamente e olhando para o colo, diz:

-M-M-Me desculpe Honey-senpai... eu acho que me estressei. Perdoe-me.

Diferente de Hikaru, Kaoru não tinha dificuldade em se desculpar. Ele reconhecia que estava errado e que nem sempre estamos certos. Já seu irmão sempre achava que era o único certo em todas as situações e apenas se desculpava com seu irmãozinho por ter feito algo que o chateasse. Claro que com o tempo e com as amizades conquistadas, viu Hikaru crescendo e desta vez reconhecendo seus erros e se desculpando por seus atos, na maioria das vezes, infantis. Kaoru reconheceu que errou, e sabe que tem que andar na linha para se manter no item "Simpatia".

-Está tudo bem Kao-chan. Eu posso não ter passado por essa situação, mas eu procuro entender como se sente. –Honey diz sorrindo meigamente.

-É-É... eu digo, mesmo pra mim está complicado de entender. Eu não sei o que estou sentindo direito... me sinto horrível por estar longe de Hikaru, mau por acabar pensando nele longe de mim, ruim por contar os dias sem ele e terrível por dormir sem ver ele do meu lado. E acabo me sentindo bem por saber que ele está tão feliz... –Kaoru diz enquanto encostava a cabeça nos dedos cruzados sobre a mesa. –O que faço Honey-senpai?

-Kao-chan, vou te ajudar! –O mais velho diz meigamente.

-Mas no que você vai me ajudar? Isso vai me ajudar a tirar esse pensamento de garotinha ridículo da minha cabeça? –Kaoru diz com os olhos de cachorro chorosos enormes e brilhantes.

-Sim! Primeiro, pegue esta revista! –Honey entrega uma revista adolescente para o Hitachiin que na capa continha centenas de bolos e doces.

-O-O que é isso?

-É uma revista com várias dicas de tudo! Na verdade eu apenas a comprei para ver as dicas de culinária que continham aí dentro, e tem bolos deliciosos! –O mais velho diz com flores voando sobre sua cabeça.

-Oh...

-Mas pelo o que pude ver Kao-chan, essa revista fala sobre como você deve se sentir ou o que fazer em casos como o seu.

-Casos como o meu? Outras pessoas sofrem disso também?

-Pelo visto sim Kao-chan.

-Isso é incrível! Eu me sinto mal por essas pessoas. Apesar de que... nem mesmo eu sei em que situação estou. –Ele diz olhando para a revista e caminhando até a sala.

"Kao-chan é tão lento... Aliás, parece que todos do Clube demoram em reconhecer os próprios sentimentos. " Honey pensa sorrindo e esperando o mais novo dar uma olhada na revista nova.

-Hum, vejamos... seria ótimo se eu encontrasse uma resposta logo de cara. Por que não vendem revistas assim? É injusto comprarmos algo que não nos trazerem respostas. –Kaoru reclama. Ele folheia algumas paginas cor de rosa ou brancas com enfeites sem o menor interesse. "Que coisa mais brega. " Até que ele pára na página de culinária e vê os bolos incríveis estampados na revista. "Uau. São bolos lindos mesmo. Imagino se eu poderia fazer um assim...? " Ele vê algumas fotos, dicas e receitas que tinham na revista sobre bolos, biscoitos, cupcakes e afins. "Aposto que Haruhi consegue fazer esses bolos deliciosos... Eu nunca vou conseguir isso. " Até que ele vê uma fala de uma cozinheira famosa em destaque: 'Uma coisa bem-feita sempre traz benefícios, mesmo que seja um bolo. Procuro fazer meus bolos com todo capricho e deixo meu marido orgulhoso! Acreditam que o conquistei por ele ter adorado a maneira que eu faço meus bolos? (Risos). Ele adora perfeição... acabei o conquistando pelo estômago! '

Hum...

Quer dizer que bolos podem fazer alguém querer estar junto de você?

...

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

-Honey-senpai?

-Ah Kao-chan! O que houve? Já acabou de ler a revista? –Honey perguntou enquanto terminava de comer o último bolo na mesa do Hitachiin.

-N-Não, mas... Hum... você poderia me ajudar a fazer esses bolos?

-Eu adoraria Kao-chan! Eu adoro bolo! Eu sei várias dicas de como fazer e já fiz algumas vezes!

-Verdade? Você não simplesmente encomenda?

-Eu encomendo bolo quando estou com muita vontade de comer! –Sempre. -Mas em outros momentos eu gosto muito de tentar fazê-los por mim mesmo!

Kaoru se iluminou. Seu senpai poderia o ajudar no quesito 'Culinária'! Perfeito.

-O que mais sabe fazer Honey-senpai?

-Hum, eu sei preparar um Bento¹ simples. Isso porque uma vez eu tinha ido treinar com minha família nas montanhas e aprendi a cozinhar os ingredientes que havíamos levado. Mas nós podemos aperfeiçoar isso! O que acha?

-Isso é ótimo! Mas temos que fazer isso rápido, ou não tenho tempo de aprender a cozinhar!

-Tudo bem, vamos lá!

Eles deixam a sala de café da manhã para as empregadas arrumarem e procuram os ingredientes com o cozinheiro da família.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

-Tudo bem Kao-chan! Vamos primeiro fazer a massa do bolo!

-Mas esse é um bolo plebeu. –Kaoru diz estranhando.

-Mas você precisa aprender a cozinhar como a Haru-chan, não precisa? Ela usa essas massas para fazer bolo!

-Isso é estranho...

-Se você quiser desistir eu entendo Kao-chan...

-Certo! Aqui diz: 'Em uma tigela de porte grande, você irá misturar os ingredientes'. Tragam-me uma tigela grande! –Kaoru diz empolgando-se.

"He he, ele é fácil de convencer! "

As empregadas providenciam uma tigela grande para o Hitachiin e deixam a cozinha, parando na porta para ver essa cena emocionante do mais novo da família usando um avental cor de rosa para cozinhar. Elas suspiram na doçura da cena.

-Honey-senpai... por que eu preciso usar esse avental mesmo...? - Kaoru diz meio constrangido e com uma gota enorme na cabeça.

-Para você não sujar sua roupa Kao-chan! Eu usei esse avental no dia em que estava tentando fazer um bolo e você tinha feito duas chiquinhas no meu cabelo! Aquele dia foi divertido!

Kaoru se lembra daquele dia. Hikaru estava com ele fazendo diversos penteados no cabelo do mais velho e experimentando o bolo que saiu um pouco queimado e cheio de chantilly. Ele também lembra que no fim ele e Hikaru tomaram banho juntos para tirar o recheio grudado em seus cabelos. Aquele dia foi especial, e ficará guardado para sempre na mente de Kaoru.

 _Então agora eu acho_

 _Que é aqui que temos de estar._

 _Você se arrependeu_

 _De ter sempre segurado minha mão?_

 _Nunca mais,_

 _Por favor, não esqueça,_

 _Não se esqueça._

Lembranças desse dia acabaram fazendo Kaoru se desligar do mundo. Essa distância estava fazendo tanto mal a ele, e sabia disso. De vez em quando parava e ficava se lembrando das coisas que fazia com Hikaru e que marcaram suas vidas... será que Hikaru também está parando e pensando o mesmo? Ou ele está ocupado demais com a 'namorada' para pensar no irmão que sempre esteve ali com ele? Sua cabeça girava em questões que surgiam do nada... novamente, por que revistas não podem trazer respostas pros nossos problemas?

 _E, finalmente,_

 _Todas as fotos foram queimadas..._

 _E todo o passado_

 _É apenas uma lição que aprendemos._

 _Não vou esquecê-lo,_

 _Por favor, não se esqueça de Nós._

 _Mas em algum lugar nós erramos._

 _Nosso amor é como uma canção_

 _Mas você não quer cantar mais._

 _Você se esqueceu... De... Nós..._

Hum, ele se esqueceu de ligar o forno e o deixar esquentando enquanto preparava a massa... Droga.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

-Iupi! A massa está crescendo Kao-chan!

-Ainda bem! É a terceira massa que tento fazer!

A cozinha estava um caos. A farinha que estava em um medidor se esparramou no chão, a caixa de leite que estava azedo caiu na bancada da pia e pingava repetidamente no chão, os pacotes dos primeiros bolos estavam jogados em um canto, colheres de todos os tipos jogadas na pia... Era bagunça demais para ser organizada em uma história. Mas parece que o terceiro bolo saiu como esperado.

-Eu não agüento mais... preciso descansar...

-Não, não, não Kao-chan! Precisamos fazer a cobertura para o seu bolo!

-O-O quê?

-Enquanto o seu bolo cresce, precisamos fazer a cobertura para ele! Vamos, pense em alguma!

-Hum... pode ser chantilly com aroma de caramelo? Eu adoro caramelo...

-Tudo bem! Mas acho que o chantilly vai ficar de outra cor...

-Não tem problema. Podíamos enfeitá-lo também, não é? Um bolo com apenas chantilly ficaria um pouco sem-graça...!

-Com certeza! Que tal morango? Ficaria ótimo! –Honey disse se animando com o fato de fazer um bolo com chantilly.

-Sim! E podemos usar o chantilly restante para acrescentar detalhes menores no bolo. Eu vou olhar pela casa se tenho uma fita para colocar no centro do bolo.

-Tudo bem! Eu vou preparando o chantilly!

-Certo! –Kaoru foi à busca da fita que jurava ter guardado para se lembrar do dia em que ele e Hikaru explodiram o bolo da tia na cara dela como um 'presente de aniversário'. Aquele dia havia sido engraçado, e depois disseram se ela preferia o ovo ou o bolo na cara.

"Bom dia aquele..." Ele pensa sorrindo. Foi até alguns armários da sala vaga que costumam guardar seus objetos pessoais e encontra a fita em baixo de algumas fantasias.

"Fantasias esquisitas... Nunca as vi por aqui antes".

Ele chega na cozinha e, espantado, encontra um Senpai com uma batedeira descontrolada espirrando chantilly pelas paredes inteiras.

-Waahh! Kao-chan! Me ajudeeeee! –Honey gritou desesperado.

-Mas que diabos...?! –Kaoru num pensamento rápido desliga a batedeira da tomada.

-...

-...

-Kao-chan, eu...

-Está tudo bem Honey-senpai... Eu sabia que algo assim ia acontecer em breve. –Kaoru diz rindo um pouco. Realmente, a cozinha estava um desastre...!

-Uh... –Honey diz com os olhos marejados. –Acho que eu estraguei tudo...

-N-Não. Honey-senpai está tudo bem. Olha, é tentando que conseguimos as coisas, não é? Acho que eu teria feito pior!

-Kao-chan...

-Vamos, nós tentamos de novo. Não adianta chorar por algo que já passou! Pelo menos o bolo ficou bom, não é?

-Sim!

Eles tiram o bolo do forno e sentem o saboroso aroma de... queimado?

-Q-Q-Queimou?! Mas como?! –Kaoru se espanta.

-Er... Kao-chan acho que eram 30 minutos no calor máximo... não 50 minutos.

-Mas eu li 50 minutos! –Ele pega um dos pacotes jogados e relê. –Olhe! Viu? 50 minutos!

-Mas esse bolo é diferente do que você preparou Kao-chan. O que você havia feito só eram necessários 30 minutos.

Kaoru pega nervosamente outro pacote do bolo que havia feito e viu os malditos 30 minutos.

"Bolo maldito...! "

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

-Oooh! Esse bolo está lindo Kaoru!

-Tenho que concordar que você se superou com isso.

-Eu que o ajudei!

-Sim.

Era noite e o Clube de Anfitriões se encontram na mansão dos Hitachiins para saborearem as primeiras culinárias do mais novo. Ele e Honey passaram o dia inteiro cozinhando e destruindo a cozinha, que só agora estava sendo terminada de ser limpa. Kaoru lembrou de ter se desculpado com as empregadas e tentou as ajudar, mas por algum motivo estranho as empregadas apenas coraram e pediram para tirar uma foto dele com aquele avental rosa idiota. Plebeus... Ele nunca irá entendê-los.

-Hoje consegui fazer um Bento pequeno e um bolo grande de chantilly de caramelo... espero conseguir fazer outras coisas também.

-Mas para uma primeira tentativa você se saiu bem. O bolo está de sabor agradável. –Kyouya elogiou tendo outra garfada de sua fatia.

-Esse... esse... esse...

-Uh? O que houve Tama-chan?

-ESSE BENTO ESTÁ LINDO! EU ESTOU COM TANTA DÓ DE COMÊ-LO! ACHO QUE VOU COLOCÁ-LO EM UMA CAIXA DE VIDRO E GUARDAR PRA SEMPRE! –Tamaki diz com brilhos ao seu redor e chorando cachoeiras pela emoção de ver um Bento 'meio-plebeu meio-rico'.

-Tono... acho que se você não comer vai me ofender. –Kaoru diz com uma gota escorrendo em sua cabeça e olha desinteressado para o 'rei'.

-Você fez um ótimo trabalho Kao-chan! Se quiser, continue acompanhando as dicas da revista!

-Pode deixar, vou fazer isso.

-E onde você deixou seu celular para ter que nos ligar do celular do Honey-senpai?

-No meio de tanta bagunça não sei onde o enfiei. As empregadas devem encontrá-lo jogado por aí.

-Terá que repor os créditos que gastou de Mitsukuni.

-O-O quê? Mas ele que me ofereceu o celular Mori-senpai!

-Meus créditos acabaram esgotando Kao-chan.

-M-Mas foram apenas algumas chamadas!

-Parem de brigar! Uma família não discute!

-Eu não acredito que estão gritando por isso... –Kyouya diz aborrecido.

No fim, mais uma lembrança ficou marcada na mente de Kaoru. Mesmo que Hikaru não esteja participando agora, ela será marcada pelo que Kaoru disse para si mesmo: 'Sem ele, mas por ele'.


	5. Cozinhando

-Ugh...

O clima da praia é agradável para todos que procuram diversão. O cheiro da areia fina, o barulho das ondas e a leve brisa que bate no nosso rosto. Mas nada disso estava de acordo com o humor de Hikaru Hitachiin. Queria muito sair da sua casa de Okinawa, queria caminhar lá fora para aproveitar a tarde que logo iria embora e gostaria de tomar sorvete. Mas sua namorada não queria saber de nada disso.

-Haruhi vamos lá fora, por favor!

-Hikaru, eu já lhe disse. Já que estamos algum tempo fora, é ótimo para eu fazer as lições de férias! Pense bem: meu pai não precisa pedir para eu fazer compras, nem o Tamaki-senpai pedirá para nós sairmos... está ótimo pra isso. –Ela diz de forma simples.

-Você só pensa em estudar! E eu? –Ele diz apontando para ele mesmo.

-Gosto muito da sua companhia aqui comigo Hikaru. Mas acho que podemos ter tempo depois.

Hikaru suspira e passa a mão pelos fios de cabelo negros. Quer aproveitar as _férias_ se divertindo, e não se ocupando com os estudos! Desde que chegaram, Haruhi se ocupou com as atividades da escola. Os professores sempre deixam diversas atividades antes das férias começarem, mas Hikaru sempre deixava para depois e fazia junto de Kaoru.

Kaoru...

"Se ele estivesse aqui já estaríamos jogando água um no outro..."

É a primeira vez que Hikaru vai para praia sem seu irmão. Na verdade, é a primeira vez que viaja sem o irmão. Mesmo que queira estar com Haruhi agora, não pode deixar de comparar com o tempo que tem com o irmão quando viajam. Queria melhorar seu relacionamento com Haruhi, a única intimidade deles era andar de mãos dadas e trocar alguns beijos no dia-a-dia.

-Você quer voltar para casa então? –Ele pergunta um pouco chateado.

Haruhi repara a face triste dele. Ela deixa o lápis na mesa e se vira na cadeira para encará-lo.

-Não é isso Hikaru. Eu gosto daqui. É um lugar calmo e ótimo para estudar, sem falar que vim na sua companhia. Estou gostando muito. –Ela sorri na esperança de acalmá-lo.

Ele sorri de volta. "Pelo menos ela está gostando". Ele vai até a janela e olha o sol se pondo. Ainda queria sair de casa...

Seu namoro e de Haruhi sempre foi assim. Ela não demonstra muito sentimento e sempre se preocupa com os estudos, ela realmente não se importa muito com "relacionamentos". Ele pensou que trazê-la para cá poderia mudar isso, mas... Haruhi é tão cabeça-dura. Só saíram da casa para comprar lembranças para os anfitriões. Aquela viagem estava tão... chata. E Haruhi não demonstrava nada.

Ele tinha boas notas na escola, ele estuda e tem um futuro guardado para ele, mas todos têm uma hora para se divertir! Por que tornar a vida tão chata e monótona se pode deixá-la mais divertida?

-Haruhi, vou caminhar um pouco, está bem?

-Tudo bem. Tome cuidado. Leve seu celular.

-Certo... –Ele pega o celular e sai.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Parece que essa viagem não foi uma ideia tão boa. Hikaru já deveria saber que Haruhi reagiria assim, ela não gosta que gastem muito dinheiro com ela e gosta de aproveitar seu tempo para fazer coisas que, para ela, são úteis, como estudar por exemplo. Os outros alunos de Ouran estão lá apenas para aperfeiçoar conhecimento, todos já têm seus futuros garantidos nas empresas de seus pais. Ele até entende que ela é bolsista, mas...

"Ela não pode vir se divertir um pouco? "

Ele compra um picolé e senta na areia, aproveitando o cair da tarde.

"Devia ter trazido Kaoru... Seria tão legal..."

As lembranças deles vindo para Okinawa retornam e começa a sentir um aperto no peito.

"Eu devia ter insistido para ele vir com a gente..." Ele pensa entristecido. Devia ter convidado mesmo o irmão, eles sempre iam a todos os lugares juntos, e agora que o mais novo não estava lá com ele, é como se a diversão tivesse... sumido.

Sair com Haruhi era divertido e ele amava ter seu tempo com ela, mas nunca ficou tanto tempo longe do irmão. Achou que seria fácil passar uma semana fora com alguém, mas não consegue deixar Kaoru de lado.

"Eu... Quero voltar".

As ondas estavam se acalmando e começou a dar paz ao ambiente. Alguns casais passavam e crianças voltavam correndo aos seus pais para irem para suas casas.

Ele quer Kaoru aqui agora. A saudade do irmão estava crescendo, precisava vê-lo.

Não.

Conhecendo Kaoru, ele vai inventar desculpas para não ir e deixar o irmão e a namorada curtirem a "viagem a dois", como fez todas as outras vezes que Hikaru o chamava para sair com ele e Haruhi.

Ele está com Haruhi porque Kaoru o ajudou muito. Sempre o apoiou, dizia palavras encorajadoras e mesmo o ajudava a escolher suas roupas quando ia sair com Haruhi.

Pensando bem, desde que ele começou a namorar, não saía com Kaoru.

Iam para escola e voltavam juntos, ainda faziam tudo junto, mas sair e se divertirem... fazia um bom tempo. O aperto fica mais forte e ele sente uma necessidade de ver o irmão. Estava surpreso com ele mesmo por ter ficado três dias sem vê-lo.

Precisava pelo menos ouvir que o mais novo estava bem.

Ele pega o celular e disca o numero dele. Toca... Toca... Toca... Toca...

Ninguém atende.

"O-O quê? "

Ele fecha o celular e fica surpreso.

"Kaoru não atendeu... O que será que ele está fazendo? " Ele pensa triste. "Ele deve estar se divertindo sem mim..."

Ele se levanta, limpa as calças e faz o caminho de volta pra casa.

"Será que ele está bem por eu estar alguns dias sem vê-lo?"

Ele sabe que Kaoru se adapta melhor do que ele quando está sozinho. Kaoru não tem ataques quando está sozinho, não sai correndo atrás dele e não fica se lamentando por não estarem em uma mesma equipe. Mas mesmo assim... Três dias? Será que Kaoru queria distância dele?

Apesar de que Hikaru também não estava sendo tão justo. Chegou à casa de praia e nem mesmo ligou para o irmão para avisá-lo. Não ligou nenhum dia!

Estava ocupado tentando convencer Haruhi a passear pela areia. Essa viagem não foi uma ideia tão boa assim.

Ele disca o numero do irmão de novo. Toca... Toca... Toca... Toca...

"Quero Kaoru aqui..."

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

 _Estava sentado na cama com um livro. A história parecia falar sobre a caixa de Pandora. De repente a porta do quarto abre, e ele joga o livro para o outro lado da cama._

 _-Hikaru! –Ele sorri._

 _-Oi. –O irmão sorri e entra no banheiro._

 _Ele se vira e fica olhando para o livro arremessado e encosta na cabeceira da cama. Então sente braços enrolando sua cintura e vira o rosto para encontrar os olhos do irmão._

 _-A-Ah. O que está fazendo Hikaru? –Ele diz sorrindo levemente._

 _O mais velho deixa Kaoru entre suas pernas e começa a subir as mãos por seu peito, subindo a camisa._

 _-Estou cuidando de você..._

 _Kaoru apenas assiste sua camisa ser descartada e sente seus mamilos endurecerem pelo frio que sente._

 _-De mim...?_

 _Ele se vira e Hikaru o beija. Foi um beijo leve, muito leve. Mas sentia o encostar dos lábios como duas penas se tocando._

 _-Kaoru..._

 _Quando Kaoru olha para frente novamente, suas calças haviam sumido. Ele estava completamente nu. Hikaru desce as mãos para a virilha do mais novo e massageia o lugar, para provocá-lo._

 _-H-Hikaru, não faça isso..._

 _-Não faça o que, Kaoru?_

 _Hikaru pega o membro do irmão e começa a massagear lentamente. Kaoru sente formigamentos pelo corpo e agarra o lençol da cama, e começou a gemer._

 _-Mais alto Kaoru..._

 _Hikaru aumenta a velocidade da mão, deixando o mais novo louco. Kaoru gemia mais alto, mais alto... sentia uma felicidade enorme por estar com o irmão e estar recebendo esse prazer. Estava tudo tão perfeito._

 _-Ah... A-Ah! Hikaru...! H-Hikaru..._

 _Ele joga a cabeça pra trás e sentia o formigamento aumentar conforme o ritmo da mão do irmão. Sentia os mamilos serem acariciados, as costas arquearem, seu membro ser massageado loucamente e o calor do irmão nas suas costas. A onda de prazer subindo e subindo..._

 _-H-Hika...!_

Ele abre os olhos rapidamente e senta rapidamente na cama. Levantou tão depressa que acabou capotando de novo nos travesseiros.

"O-O que foi isso? "

Ele suava um pouco e sentia o coração palpitando muito rápido. Que tipo de sonho foi esse?

"E-E-Eu... estava fazendo sexo... com..."

Ele sente o suor escorrendo e um embrulho no estômago. Ele realmente...?

Olha para as calças. Sim! Ele realmente-!

"SONHEI QUE ESTAVA FAZENDO SEXO COM HIKARU?!"

Ele corre para o banheiro e lava bem o rosto. Tentava tranqüilizar a respiração e se apoiava na beirada da pia.

"Acalme-se Kaoru... A-Acalme-se... Deve haver uma explicação lógica para esse sonho...! " Ele respira um pouco e senta no vaso sanitário com os braços apoiados no cotovelo.

"Aposto que sonhei isso porque estou com saudade dele. É! É isso...! Não há nada com o que me preocupar! "

Ele olha para as calças de novo. Certo, ele estava um pouco excitado, mas isso é o de menos... Certo? O nervosismo toma conta de novo.

"M-Meu Deus... Isso não é normal! Eu sonhei algo obsceno com... Com... MEU IRMÃO! " Começa a pirar de novo. Algo estava muito errado.

"Primeiro eu fico depressivo só de pensar que ele não está aqui, depois tenho um sentimento estranho, e agora... A-Agora... SONHO ALGO OBSCENO!" Ele não sabia mais o que pensar a respeito, era muita coisa girando em torno da sua cabeça, ele apenas, apenas...!

-AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

-Tem certeza de que está bem filho?

-Sim mamãe... obrigado.

Obviamente acordou seus pais com aquele grito. Mas não foi porque quis.

-Tudo bem... vou voltar a dormir. Não precisa mais ter medo está bem?

-Sim... –Teve de contar à mãe que teve um pesadelo... Não podia contar que sonhou estar fazendo sexo com Hikaru. Ela beija a testa do filho e, antes de voltar, deixa na cama o celular dele que havia desaparecido na bagunça que fez com Honey para fazer o bolo.

-As empregadas encontraram agora à noite. Tome mais cuidado com ele, ouviu bem? –Ela fecha a porta e volto para o quarto com o marido.

"Droga..." Ele estava tão confuso... Nunca teve atração sexual por alguém. Claro, pelo fato de ele ser adolescente, seus hormônios trabalhavam e tinha seus desejos, mas nunca desejou alguém em especial.

E pelo visto, seu corpo deseja o de Hikaru.

A saudade pode ser algo que está tomando conta de Kaoru, mas esse sonho não pode querer mostrar saudade.

"Preciso de ajuda..." Ele coloca a cabeça entre as mãos e respira fundo. Então lembra do celular na cama, e pega para ver se estava tudo bem com o objeto.

Quando abre, se surpreende ao ver que Hikaru havia feito cinco ligações. Seu coração dispara, e as mãos começam a tremer.

"H-Hikaru ligou pra mim? O que será que houve? Ele... ele quer falar comigo? "

Ele vê a hora e solta um gemido de decepção ao ver que era de madrugada.

"Droga! Ele ligou para mim e eu nem estava com o celular! Maldito seja! " Ele arremessa o celular do outro lado da cama e deita resmungando, puxando os cobertores até a cabeça. Ele olha para o celular novamente e suspira, se esticando para pegá-lo de volta.

"Ele... lembrou de mim".

Kaoru sorri, e segurando o celular no peito, tenta voltar a dormir.

Amanhã ele vai ligar para Hikaru, e vai ouvir a voz melodiosa do irmão novamente...

"U-Ugh...! Melhor p-parar de pensar nele!"


	6. Hikaru

-Bom dia, Mori-senpai.

Depois do incidente pela madrugada, Kaoru não conseguiu mais dormir. Estava com olheiras e extremamente ansioso para ligar para Hikaru. Mas... Mas...

-NÃO CONSIGO MORI-SENPAI, ME AJUDE POR FAVOR! EU ESTOU MUITO NERVOSO!

Kaoru não estava conseguindo ligar para seu irmão. Não sabia o que falar para Hikaru depois do sonho(?) que teve. E estava com um medo tremendo de atrapalhar o casal. O que fazer quando a insegurança e o medo falam ao mesmo tempo? A indecisão estava o consumindo tanto que nem um chá ou medicamento o fez dormir. Decidiu que iria na casa de Takashi, para se inspirar no anfitrião disciplinado.

-Mori-senpai, você parece não se abalar com nada, está sempre com a melhor postura diante de qualquer situação, por favor, me ajude! – A essa altura, Kaoru já estava aos prantos, buscando qualquer salvação sobre a dúvida de ligar ou não para o irmão.

Já Mori, não estava entendendo nada.

-Kaoru, calma.

Kaoru parou de chorar no mesmo instante.

-Primeiro, entre. Você parece estressado e cansado.

-E-É... Desculpe Mori-senpai...

-Tudo bem. Vamos até a ala de meditação.

Kaoru se lembra da ala de meditação. Ah, se lembra muito bem... Foi ali que fez as pazes com seu irmão depois de se "declarar" para Haruhi. Nunca se esquecerá desse dia, ele provou para si mesmo que cada esforço por Hikaru valia a pena.

 _"_ _Eu gosto de você, Haruhi. Mas, uma coisa eu tenho que admitir... Gosto muito mais do Hikaru! "_

Não tinha jeito. Kaoru sempre depositou todo o seu sentimento no irmão. Sempre o colocou em primeiro lugar, o respeitou, o admirou, o... Amou. Mesmo depois de saber que Hikaru não aceita ser colocado como prioridade acima das necessidades de Kaoru, não consegue deixar de amar o irmão. O problema é... Até onde esse amor chega? Como pode querer tão bem Hikaru? E o que esse sonho está tentando lhe dizer? Ao mesmo tempo que sente essas dúvidas, a saudade por Hikaru só cresce. Ele não consegue definir o que está sentindo.

Ao chegar na ala de meditação, Mori sentou-se em um dos tatames e fez um gesto para que Kaoru se sentasse no tatame a frente.

-Mori-senpai...

-Kaoru, pode me dizer o que houve?

-Er... – "DEFINITIVAMETE, NÃO" – Bem, nessa madrugada recebi uma ligação do Hikaru, na verdade, cinco ligações, mas eu estava sem meu celular no momento. Eu gostaria de retornar para ele, mas estou com receio de ligar e atrapalhar alguma coisa...

-Mas se foi ele quem ligou primeiro, porque você estaria atrapalhando?

-A-Ah, é que... bem... ótima pergunta! Ha ha... – "Essa foi na lata".

-Talvez ele queira saber se você está bem.

-Ah, com certeza ele gostaria de saber disso! Mas eu não... eu não consigo... porque...

-Se não quiser dizer outra circunstância, não tem problema.

-É melhor não...

Kaoru estava extremamente constrangido de ter ido pedir socorro para Takashi sem poder dizer o verdadeiro motivo de não conseguir ligar para o irmão. Mas afinal, o que ele poderia fazer? Precisava de uma orientação.

-Kaoru, do que você mais tem medo?

-Medo?

Até onde sabe, Kaoru não tem medo de nada. Insetos? Não. Filmes de terror? Não. Palhaços? Não. Pensou em diversas coisas no qual pessoas comuns tem medo. Até que pensou em Hikaru. Ele... teme por perder Hikaru. Teme tanto que está tentando mudar por ele. E é por isso que fez aquela lista idiota. Lista. A lista de Qualidades da Haruhi. Lembrou-se de que precisava não temer nada como a Haruhi. Como vai ser valente como Haruhi, se tem medo de perder o irmão para ela?

-E então?

-Eu... tenho medo de... perder o Hikaru.

Silêncio.

Silêncio.

O silêncio estava começando a sufocar.

-Mori-senpai... não precisa me responder, sério. Eu sei que tenho que enfrentar esse meu medo, que na realidade é bem infantil, mas entenda que-

-Entendo perfeitamente.

-Hã?

-Kaoru, não há como enfrentar o medo de perder alguém que ama. Todos temos medos, e todos temos algo ou alguém muito especial.

-Sim... -Sim. A própria Haruhi tem medo de trovões. Mas, esse medo de perder o Hikaru está consumindo Kaoru a cada dia que passa dessa maldita viagem que não acaba nunca. O que fazer para, ao menos, aliviar a dor? Ou para fingir que consegue suportar o irmão se aproximando mais de Haruhi?

-Kaoru.

Mori coloca a mão no ombro de Kaoru para confortá-lo, vendo que o ruivo estava pensando demais. Kaoru se assusta, e cora um pouco.

-Kaoru, na última vez que você entrou nessa sala, você se mostrou ligado demais ao Hikaru. Mostrou como se preocupa com seu irmão, e como o protege.

-É... Eu me preocupo muito com o Hikaru. Tanto que... não sei mais o que é isso.

-É uma dúvida comum quando se ama alguém. Não deixe que esse medo tire sua maior qualidade.

-Maior qualidade? -Qualidade? Mori disse mesmo qualidade? – Mas Mori-senpai, eu estou tentando me tornar melhor para o Hik-

-Você já disse isso. Mas porque você não tenta encaixar novas qualidades com suas próprias, ao invés de se tornar algo que você não é?

-Mas o Hikaru não-

-Sim, Kaoru. Ele gosta sim de você, assim como você gosta dele. Basta você ter coragem o suficiente para ver isso.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Era fim da tarde. Kaoru voltou para casa extremamente pensativo. O que tem naquela sala de meditação afinal? Está mudando tanto por Hikaru, mas agora está se questionando se vai valer a pena... será que Hikaru se sente da mesma forma? Caso Kaoru diga o que sente, Hikaru simplesmente continuaria com a Haruhi? E se não compreender os sentimentos de Kaoru? E se... souber do sonho de Kaoru? No fim, o medo de perder Hikaru, só aumentou.

Ele senta na cama, com o celular na mão. Se tem algo que Kaoru quer, é ouvir a voz de Hikaru. Mas ainda não sabe o que dizer. "Oi Hika, sonhei que você me masturbava, tudo bem? Ah, oi Hikaru, eu estou com extrema saudade, larga a Haruhi e vem me ver", "Hikaru, te amo e me preocupo com você de uma maneira que nem eu sei explicar, e você? "

NÃO TEM COMO.

 _Bem no alto ou bem lá embaixo,_

 _Quando você está muito apaixonado para esquecer,_

 _Mas se você nunca tentar, você nunca saberá,_

 _O quanto você vale._

O coração de Kaoru estava acelerado. O que fazer? Foi então, que uma pequena ideia (não tão impressionante assim) surgiu. "Posso pelo menos dizer oi e desligar... certo? "

É agora. Ele abre o celular, acessa a lista de contatos, e quando ia selecionar o nome do Hikaru...

Alguém liga.

Na tela: Hikaru.

Meu Deus. Meu Deus. MEU DEUS

-WAAAH O QUE EU FAÇO? O QUE EU FAÇO? – Kaoru entrou em pânico, e o celular cai no chão.

"Calma Kaoru. Respira. Atenda"

...

...

"NÃO CONSIGO. CONSIGO. NÃO CONSIGO. "

 _Ta la li laaa~ ta la li laaa~_

-AAHHH TUDO BEM! É AGORA!

Ele pega o telefone e atende.

Está mudo.

...

-Alô?

É a voz do Hikaru. É o Hikaru, seu irmão. Quem ele tanto queria ouvir a voz. Precisou se acalmar um pouco para conseguir falar.

-Hi-Hikaru? – Não teve como manter o coração calmo.

-Kao, como você está? Fiquei tão preocupado, não atendeu minha ligação ontem...

-A-Ah! Ha ha ha, é que me ocupei durante o dia e acabei perdendo o celular!

-Se ocupou? Com o quê? E ainda perdeu o celular? O que houve?

-Bem, eu e Honey-senpai estávamos fazendo alguns... Experimentos.

-Oh... certo.

-E... Você?

-Eu? Ah, estou bem! Ha ha ha, estou ligando para saber se está tudo bem por aí!

-Ah aqui ótimo! E por aí?

-Tudo ótimo também!

-Ah! Que... bom.

A ligação foi se tornando constrangedora, até ficar muda. Kaoru não sabia mais o que dizer. Ainda está chocado com tudo o que aconteceu, e não consegue pensar em mais nada para dizer. Tem tanto a dizer e nada sai para falar. Nunca pensou que ficaria nesse estado perante seu irmão, por pura saudade. Até que parou, respirou e pensou.

"Preciso vencer meus medos... preciso... ter coragem. "

-Hikaru...

-Hã? Ah, achei que a ligação tinha caído!

-Ah, não! É que... Eu...

 _"_ _Misturar suas qualidades com qualidades que você gostaria de ter"_

 _"_ Eu... Gostaria de ter coragem de falar para o Hikaru toda a insegurança que estou sentindo. Toda essa confusão na minha cabeça, todo esse sentimento que eu não consigo entender... estou parecendo o Tono ou ele, que precisamos falar na cara o que sentem. Mas, tudo que quero agora... é que ele saiba que sinto muita a falta dele. Muito. Quero ser sincero com ele. "

\- Hikaru... Sei que sou um tremendo bebê chorão.

-Ah, Kaoru, por que diz isso agora? Ha ha!

-Espera.

Ele sabe que Hikaru ficou tenso. Sentiu isso. Mas não era hora de fugir.

-Sei que você está muito feliz na sua viagem, mas...

"Você consegue Kaoru, basta dizer o que sente agora. Exatamente agora. "

-Estou com saudades Hika... muitas saudades. Gostaria que soubesse disso.

Ele fez isso. Ele realmente fez isso. Não do jeito que esperava, mas fez. Que alívio maravilhoso.

-Kaoru...

-A-Ah é! Eu tenho que ir jantar agora! Ha ha ha! Então... divirta-se! Tchau!

Desligou sem ouvir a resposta do Hikaru.

"O que... O QUE EU FIZ? O meu plano inteiro vai por água a baixo depois dessa! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Não. Calma Kaoru. Não entra em pânico. Você fez a coisa certa em falar para o seu irmão o que sente, você foi sincero. Pelo menos, em parte. Será que ele vai entender? E-Está tudo bem. Você vai mostrar a ele o que você se tornou, e ele vai ficar com você. É. Vai valer a pena. "

-Ele vai me entender.

Kaoru fechou o celular e resolveu descer para o jantar. Desceu as escadas com um ar de vitória, de quem foi valente o suficiente para ligar para o irmão.

"Hm, acho que vou levar aquela revista que o Honey-senpai me emprestou para o jantar. Assim, posso ler com calma. "

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

-Hikaru? O que houve?

Hikaru estava sentado na cama enquanto Haruhi procurava alguma roupa para caminharem na praia como havia prometido. O problema é que Hikaru estava muito... corado?

-N-Não é nada, é só...

Kaoru sente saudades. Kaoru realmente sente saudades dele. Isso o deixou tão feliz. Tão feliz e tão triste ao mesmo tempo. Por que ele não trouxe Kaoru? Ou por que não ficou em casa mesmo, já que a viagem foi infrutífera para melhorar o relacionamento? Ele estava tão confuso, e com uma tremenda vontade de ver o irmão. Estava com tanta saudade que... Ele pode até...

-Haruhi, arrume as coisas.

-Por quê?

-Vamos voltar para casa.


	7. Valentia

-Bom dia, Mori-senpai.

Depois do incidente pela madrugada, Kaoru não conseguiu mais dormir. Estava com olheiras e extremamente ansioso para ligar para Hikaru. Mas... Mas...

-NÃO CONSIGO MORI-SENPAI, ME AJUDE POR FAVOR! EU ESTOU MUITO NERVOSO!

Kaoru não estava conseguindo ligar para seu irmão. Não sabia o que falar para Hikaru depois do sonho(?) que teve. E estava com um medo tremendo de atrapalhar o casal. O que fazer quando a insegurança e o medo falam ao mesmo tempo? A indecisão estava o consumindo tanto que nem um chá ou medicamento o fez dormir. Decidiu que iria na casa de Takashi, para se inspirar no anfitrião disciplinado.

-Mori-senpai, você parece não se abalar com nada, está sempre com a melhor postura diante de qualquer situação, por favor, me ajude! – A essa altura, Kaoru já estava aos prantos, buscando qualquer salvação sobre a dúvida de ligar ou não para o irmão.

Já Mori, não estava entendendo nada.

-Kaoru, calma.

Kaoru parou de chorar no mesmo instante.

-Primeiro, entre. Você parece estressado e cansado.

-E-É... Desculpe Mori-senpai...

-Tudo bem. Vamos até a ala de meditação.

Kaoru se lembra da ala de meditação. Ah, se lembra muito bem... Foi ali que fez as pazes com seu irmão depois de se "declarar" para Haruhi. Nunca se esquecerá desse dia, ele provou para si mesmo que cada esforço por Hikaru valia a pena.

 _"_ _Eu gosto de você, Haruhi. Mas, uma coisa eu tenho que admitir... Gosto muito mais do Hikaru! "_

Não tinha jeito. Kaoru sempre depositou todo o seu sentimento no irmão. Sempre o colocou em primeiro lugar, o respeitou, o admirou, o... Amou. Mesmo depois de saber que Hikaru não aceita ser colocado como prioridade acima das necessidades de Kaoru, não consegue deixar de amar o irmão. O problema é... Até onde esse amor chega? Como pode querer tão bem Hikaru? E o que esse sonho está tentando lhe dizer? Ao mesmo tempo que sente essas dúvidas, a saudade por Hikaru só cresce. Ele não consegue definir o que está sentindo.

Ao chegar na ala de meditação, Mori sentou-se em um dos tatames e fez um gesto para que Kaoru se sentasse no tatame a frente.

-Mori-senpai...

-Kaoru, pode me dizer o que houve?

-Er... – "DEFINITIVAMETE, NÃO" – Bem, nessa madrugada recebi uma ligação do Hikaru, na verdade, cinco ligações, mas eu estava sem meu celular no momento. Eu gostaria de retornar para ele, mas estou com receio de ligar e atrapalhar alguma coisa...

-Mas se foi ele quem ligou primeiro, porque você estaria atrapalhando?

-A-Ah, é que... bem... ótima pergunta! Ha ha... – "Essa foi na lata".

-Talvez ele queira saber se você está bem.

-Ah, com certeza ele gostaria de saber disso! Mas eu não... eu não consigo... porque...

-Se não quiser dizer outra circunstância, não tem problema.

-É melhor não...

Kaoru estava extremamente constrangido de ter ido pedir socorro para Takashi sem poder dizer o verdadeiro motivo de não conseguir ligar para o irmão. Mas afinal, o que ele poderia fazer? Precisava de uma orientação.

-Kaoru, do que você mais tem medo?

-Medo?

Até onde sabe, Kaoru não tem medo de nada. Insetos? Não. Filmes de terror? Não. Palhaços? Não. Pensou em diversas coisas no qual pessoas comuns tem medo. Até que pensou em Hikaru. Ele... teme por perder Hikaru. Teme tanto que está tentando mudar por ele. E é por isso que fez aquela lista idiota. Lista. A lista de Qualidades da Haruhi. Lembrou-se de que precisava não temer nada como a Haruhi. Como vai ser valente como Haruhi, se tem medo de perder o irmão para ela?

-E então?

-Eu... tenho medo de... perder o Hikaru.

Silêncio.

Silêncio.

O silêncio estava começando a sufocar.

-Mori-senpai... não precisa me responder, sério. Eu sei que tenho que enfrentar esse meu medo, que na realidade é bem infantil, mas entenda que-

-Entendo perfeitamente.

-Hã?

-Kaoru, não há como enfrentar o medo de perder alguém que ama. Todos temos medos, e todos temos algo ou alguém muito especial.

-Sim... -Sim. A própria Haruhi tem medo de trovões. Mas, esse medo de perder o Hikaru está consumindo Kaoru a cada dia que passa dessa maldita viagem que não acaba nunca. O que fazer para, ao menos, aliviar a dor? Ou para fingir que consegue suportar o irmão se aproximando mais de Haruhi?

-Kaoru.

Mori coloca a mão no ombro de Kaoru para confortá-lo, vendo que o ruivo estava pensando demais. Kaoru se assusta, e cora um pouco.

-Kaoru, na última vez que você entrou nessa sala, você se mostrou ligado demais ao Hikaru. Mostrou como se preocupa com seu irmão, e como o protege.

-É... Eu me preocupo muito com o Hikaru. Tanto que... não sei mais o que é isso.

-É uma dúvida comum quando se ama alguém. Não deixe que esse medo tire sua maior qualidade.

-Maior qualidade? -Qualidade? Mori disse mesmo qualidade? – Mas Mori-senpai, eu estou tentando me tornar melhor para o Hik-

-Você já disse isso. Mas porque você não tenta encaixar novas qualidades com suas próprias, ao invés de se tornar algo que você não é?

-Mas o Hikaru não-

-Sim, Kaoru. Ele gosta sim de você, assim como você gosta dele. Basta você ter coragem o suficiente para ver isso.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Era fim da tarde. Kaoru voltou para casa extremamente pensativo. O que tem naquela sala de meditação afinal? Está mudando tanto por Hikaru, mas agora está se questionando se vai valer a pena... será que Hikaru se sente da mesma forma? Caso Kaoru diga o que sente, Hikaru simplesmente continuaria com a Haruhi? E se não compreender os sentimentos de Kaoru? E se... souber do sonho de Kaoru? No fim, o medo de perder Hikaru, só aumentou.

Ele senta na cama, com o celular na mão. Se tem algo que Kaoru quer, é ouvir a voz de Hikaru. Mas ainda não sabe o que dizer. "Oi Hika, sonhei que você me masturbava, tudo bem? Ah, oi Hikaru, eu estou com extrema saudade, larga a Haruhi e vem me ver", "Hikaru, te amo e me preocupo com você de uma maneira que nem eu sei explicar, e você? "

NÃO TEM COMO.

 _Bem no alto ou bem lá embaixo,_

 _Quando você está muito apaixonado para esquecer,_

 _Mas se você nunca tentar, você nunca saberá,_

 _O quanto você vale._

O coração de Kaoru estava acelerado. O que fazer? Foi então, que uma pequena ideia (não tão impressionante assim) surgiu. "Posso pelo menos dizer oi e desligar... certo? "

É agora. Ele abre o celular, acessa a lista de contatos, e quando ia selecionar o nome do Hikaru...

Alguém liga.

Na tela: Hikaru.

Meu Deus. Meu Deus. MEU DEUS

-WAAAH O QUE EU FAÇO? O QUE EU FAÇO? – Kaoru entrou em pânico, e o celular cai no chão.

"Calma Kaoru. Respira. Atenda"

...

...

"NÃO CONSIGO. CONSIGO. NÃO CONSIGO. "

 _Ta la li laaa~ ta la li laaa~_

-AAHHH TUDO BEM! É AGORA!

Ele pega o telefone e atende.

Está mudo.

...

-Alô?

É a voz do Hikaru. É o Hikaru, seu irmão. Quem ele tanto queria ouvir a voz. Precisou se acalmar um pouco para conseguir falar.

-Hi-Hikaru? – Não teve como manter o coração calmo.

-Kao, como você está? Fiquei tão preocupado, não atendeu minha ligação ontem...

-A-Ah! Ha ha ha, é que me ocupei durante o dia e acabei perdendo o celular!

-Se ocupou? Com o quê? E ainda perdeu o celular? O que houve?

-Bem, eu e Honey-senpai estávamos fazendo alguns... Experimentos.

-Oh... certo.

-E... Você?

-Eu? Ah, estou bem! Ha ha ha, estou ligando para saber se está tudo bem por aí!

-Ah aqui ótimo! E por aí?

-Tudo ótimo também!

-Ah! Que... bom.

A ligação foi se tornando constrangedora, até ficar muda. Kaoru não sabia mais o que dizer. Ainda está chocado com tudo o que aconteceu, e não consegue pensar em mais nada para dizer. Tem tanto a dizer e nada sai para falar. Nunca pensou que ficaria nesse estado perante seu irmão, por pura saudade. Até que parou, respirou e pensou.

"Preciso vencer meus medos... preciso... ter coragem. "

-Hikaru...

-Hã? Ah, achei que a ligação tinha caído!

-Ah, não! É que... Eu...

 _"_ _Misturar suas qualidades com qualidades que você gostaria de ter"_

 _"_ Eu... Gostaria de ter coragem de falar para o Hikaru toda a insegurança que estou sentindo. Toda essa confusão na minha cabeça, todo esse sentimento que eu não consigo entender... estou parecendo o Tono ou ele, que precisamos falar na cara o que sentem. Mas, tudo que quero agora... é que ele saiba que sinto muita a falta dele. Muito. Quero ser sincero com ele. "

\- Hikaru... Sei que sou um tremendo bebê chorão.

-Ah, Kaoru, por que diz isso agora? Ha ha!

-Espera.

Ele sabe que Hikaru ficou tenso. Sentiu isso. Mas não era hora de fugir.

-Sei que você está muito feliz na sua viagem, mas...

"Você consegue Kaoru, basta dizer o que sente agora. Exatamente agora. "

-Estou com saudades Hika... muitas saudades. Gostaria que soubesse disso.

Ele fez isso. Ele realmente fez isso. Não do jeito que esperava, mas fez. Que alívio maravilhoso.

-Kaoru...

-A-Ah é! Eu tenho que ir jantar agora! Ha ha ha! Então... divirta-se! Tchau!

Desligou sem ouvir a resposta do Hikaru.

"O que... O QUE EU FIZ? O meu plano inteiro vai por água a baixo depois dessa! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Não. Calma Kaoru. Não entra em pânico. Você fez a coisa certa em falar para o seu irmão o que sente, você foi sincero. Pelo menos, em parte. Será que ele vai entender? E-Está tudo bem. Você vai mostrar a ele o que você se tornou, e ele vai ficar com você. É. Vai valer a pena. "

-Ele vai me entender.

Kaoru fechou o celular e resolveu descer para o jantar. Desceu as escadas com um ar de vitória, de quem foi valente o suficiente para ligar para o irmão.

"Hm, acho que vou levar aquela revista que o Honey-senpai me emprestou para o jantar. Assim, posso ler com calma. "

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

-Hikaru? O que houve?

Hikaru estava sentado na cama enquanto Haruhi procurava alguma roupa para caminharem na praia como havia prometido. O problema é que Hikaru estava muito... corado?

-N-Não é nada, é só...

Kaoru sente saudades. Kaoru realmente sente saudades dele. Isso o deixou tão feliz. Tão feliz e tão triste ao mesmo tempo. Por que ele não trouxe Kaoru? Ou por que não ficou em casa mesmo, já que a viagem foi infrutífera para melhorar o relacionamento? Ele estava tão confuso, e com uma tremenda vontade de ver o irmão. Estava com tanta saudade que... Ele pode até...

-Haruhi, arrume as coisas.

-Por quê?

-Vamos voltar para casa.


	8. Responsável

**Oi gente! Demorei a publicar porque queria revisar o dois últimos capítulos. Vou publica-los depois!**

 **Se está acompanhando, dê um review! Vou amar saber que mais alguém ama Ouran.**

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#

Depois de terminar o jantar, Kaoru não podia conter sua felicidade. Sentia que estava progredindo bem, que seu plano estava dando certo. Até conseguiu ligar para Hikaru! Acordou muito disposto, mesmo cinco dias longe do irmão. Ele estava completando sua lista de personalidades de Haruhi, faltava mais um pouco para alcançar seu objetivo.

O problema é...

"Eu não sei o que sinto pelo Hikaru. "

Estava completamente perdido. Logo ele, sempre tão decidido e direto, que sempre abriu as portas para Hikaru passar, estava se sentindo para trás. Não suportava o fato de não enxergar nitidamente seus sentimentos. Por conta dessa confusão, estava com um novo pensamento em mente, não muito bom.

"Estou me sentindo tão egoísta..."

 _Agora está tão longe ver,  
A linha do horizonte me distrai  
Dos nossos planos é que tenho mais saudade  
Quando olhávamos juntos na mesma direção_

 _Aonde está você agora  
Além de aqui,_ _  
Dentro de mim?_

A alegria com que acordou logo se foi. Se sentia mal por querer o irmão de volta agora, o aperto no peito fica mais forte. Ao mesmo tempo em que gostaria de soltar a corda que o prendia ao irmão, quer dar um nó cego. Estava sufocante...

"P-Preciso de um banho. É, um banho! E depois vou fazer uma ligação para os hosts perguntando quem pode me ajudar! "

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Haruhi acordou confusa. Em um dia, Hikaru queria caminhar na praia. No outro, queria ir embora. Não o entendia, e talvez nunca vá entender. Na verdade, essa viagem concretizou muito seus confusos pensamentos.

-Hikaru, tem certeza que quer ir embora?

-Tenho, Haruhi.

Não tinha jeito. Era sempre assim, quando ela decidia tomar atitude, o Hitachiin de cabelos negros mudava sua opinião. Ela não acompanhava a mudança repentina de Hikaru, estava tão perdida no relacionamento quanto ele. Ela pensou que a viagem poderia esclarecer sua mente a respeito do futuro dos dois, e ela enxergou o que já imaginava. Quando disse sim à proposta de Hikaru, não pensou em si. Gostaria de fazer algo pelo amigo, mas sabia que não corresponderia os seus sentimentos.

-É por conta da ligação de Kaoru?

Dessa vez, Hikaru parou de arrumar a mala e a encarou.

-...Não. Eu realmente gostaria de voltar para casa.

É infrutífero. Haruhi o conhece bem a ponto de notar que Kaoru tem algo a ver com a atitude de Hikaru. Eles nem dormiram na mesma cama porque Hikaru disse que "Ranka-san ficaria muito chateado com tal aproximação. " Mas ela sabe muito bem que a ausência de Kaoru na vida de Hikaru ainda era novidade. E sentia... que não poderia continuar um namoro por pena.

Queria deixar Hikaru feliz quando recebeu a proposta. Mas, agora que observou a situação em que está, não poderia continuar nutrindo esperanças no relacionamento. E sabia, também, que o Hitachiin não tomaria a iniciativa de uma boa conversa.

-Hikaru.

-Hm?

-Antes de irmos, gostaria de esclarecer algumas coisas com você.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

-Ah, bem-vindo Kyouya-senpai!

-Bom dia Kaoru.

Kyouya apareceu na residência dos Hitachiins antes de receber a ligação. Kaoru ficou surpreso, e não sabia o que o rei das sombras estava pensando, mas se permitiu ser ajudado pelo amigo.

-Podemos conversar no meu quarto?

-Claro. – O rei da sombra entrou e se deixou ser guiado pelo ruivo. - Pensou em algo a respeito do seu "plano"?

-Ah, sim! Eu e o Tono criamos uma lista com as qualidades da Haruhi. Fiz uma série de atividades para seguir a lista fielmente.

-Ótimo. E as suas?

-Minhas?

-Suas qualidades.

Kaoru ficou indignado e virou o rosto. Ninguém percebia que ele estava tentando mudar? Que não gostaria de continuar com suas qualidades se elas significavam um Hikaru mais distante?

-Melhor subirmos Kouya-senpai.

-Tudo bem. – Kyouya finalizou com um suspiro.

Chegando no quarto, Kaoru pegou a lista com as qualidades de Haruhi que fez com Tamaki.

 _Lista:_

 _Simpática_

 _Cozinheira_

 _Valente_

 _Responsável_

 _Humilde_

-Eu risquei as qualidades que considero já ter alcançado! Basta aperfeiçoá-las.

-Kaoru, serei honesto.

Kaoru encarou Kyouya com um olhar espantado. O senpai ainda não expressou alguma emoção ou reação desde que entrou na casa dos Hitachiins, e agora aparenta estar cansado, sentado de pernas cruzadas na cadeira de estudos de Kaoru. Com a lista em mãos, Kyouya começou a falar.

-Você está se desgastando com isso. Você é persistente, e sei que não vai parar por uma opinião amiga. Mas, eu vejo suas próprias qualidades Kaoru. Porque você não consegue vê-las?

-Porque Hikaru não quer vê-las.

Kaoru estava cansado de levar esse tipo de sermão. Sabia que estava sendo precipitado com esse plano, sabia que estava sendo imaturo com esse tipo de atitude. Mas se o plano funcionar... se funcionar, Hikaru vai...

-Se esse plano funcionar, Kaoru, Hikaru voltará para você e poderão fazer o que sempre fizeram juntos. E depois? O que você vai fazer? Vai continuar fingindo ser alguém que não é?

Kaoru o encarou com olhos arregalados. Não pensou no depois. Não pensou que, se conseguir que Hikaru volte a passar mais tempo com ele, vai precisar continuar investindo no interesse do irmão.

Que injustiça... e pensar que na casa de Mori-senpai Kaoru encontrou tantas outras dúvidas, mas que lhe deram coragem de ligar para o irmão e tirar um pouco da saudade. Os pensamentos da manhã voltaram à sua mente, e sentiu que iria chorar.

-Kaoru.

Kaoru se esforça para olhar para Kyouya sem água nos olhos.

-Eu vou lhe ajudar. Mas por favor, não se machuque com essa ideia.

Um brilho invadiu os olhos do Hitachiin. Ele só conseguia abraçar o senpai em gratidão.

-Obrigado Kyouya-senpai!

-Kaoru, não precisa interpretar o Tamaki, por favor.

Kaoru pegou a lista novamente e pensou se Kyouya poderia ajuda-lo com "Responsabilidade. " Ainda está chocado com as palavras do senpai, mas quer pensar nisso depois, já que está recebendo ajuda e conseguiu deixar sua confusão de lado. Precisa manter o foco.

-Eu gostaria de ser responsável como a Haruhi. O Mori-senpai me deu uma dica interessante: misturar minhas qualidades com as qualidades da Haruhi! E como sou responsável no quesito "se preocupar com o bem-estar do meu irmão", preciso ser responsável no quesito "plebeu como a Haruhi". Por onde começo? -Kaoru fazia algumas poses parecidas com as do Tamaki enquanto falava, ficando de um jeito engraçado.

-Bem, a Haruhi tem tarefas nas quais não precisamos realizar, como fazer compras, limpar a casa ou preparar comida. Você pode se dedicar à estudos, nesse caso.

-Certo, estudos! Mas, sem prejudica-la! Não quero que ela saia de Ouran.

Kyouya não conseguia acreditar no que ouvia. Ao mesmo tempo que Kaoru pensava em chamar atenção de Hikaru, pensava no bem-estar de Haruhi. Como entender uma mente tão confusa? Mas Kyouya não era cego, não como certos hosts. Ele via os sentimentos de Kaoru, que transpareciam claros como a água, mesmo turvos algumas vezes. Ele adora a garota, não é capaz de magoá-la por Hikaru. Talvez não seja capaz de magoar ninguém como magoava quando mais novo, aprendeu a ter compaixão e empatia. Como ele mudou..., mas ainda não consegue admitir algumas coisas. Pensando bem, Kyouya não admitiria que ama muito – muito mesmo - um de seus irmãos, talvez porque nunca sentiu isso. Será que precisa mesmo dizer na cara do ruivo o que ele sente?

-Qual matéria começo a estudar? Como um plebeu estuda? A Haruhi nem notebook tem. Hm...

"Como é idiota... não consigo evitar, preciso perguntar a ele. "

-Kaoru.

-Hm?

-Sabe o que sente por Hikaru?

"Muito obrigado por me fazer lembrar que não sei o que sinto, Kyouya-senpai" Kaoru pensou com ironia enquanto encara o moreno.

-S-Sei. Gosto muito do Hikaru, e o quero feliz.

-O quer feliz ou quer fazê-lo feliz?

-Hm? -Kaoru corou um pouco ao ouvir isso.

"Acho que estou indo longe demais. Mas..."

-Sabe o que quero dizer. Você fala de Hikaru, mas também não compreende a si mesmo. Sei o que fez por ele, sei que já sacrificou muitas coisas por seu irmão. Kaoru... pode ser que você não entenda o que vá te dizer agora, mas reflita, por favor.

Kaoru ficou apreensivo. Como Kyouya-senpai notou isso? Como consegue falar as coisas com tanta convicção? Ficou sem ar. Ansioso pelo que está por vir.

Kyouya respira fundo.

-Kaoru, você am-

BLAM

Antes que Kyouya pudesse terminar sua fala, um loiro esvoaçante apareceu no quarto dos Hitachiins

-KAORU! COMO VOCÊ FICA SEM FALAR COMIGO ESSE TEMPO TODO?

-Tono?

-Kao-chan! Viemos te visitar!

Tamaki, Honey e Mori entraram no quarto para se juntarem ao assunto tão polêmico: o plano de Kaoru.

-Papai ficou preocupado! Mori-senpai disse que você saiu muito pensativo da casa dele ontem.

-S-Saí?

-Sim – Mori respondeu rapidamente.

Kaoru não sabia onde esconder o rosto avermelhado. Sabia que tinha deixado a casa dos Morinozuka com uma cara de desespero, mas não tão desesperado assim. Mas espera... por que vieram todos em um só dia?

-E então? Como está sua lista?

-Ah, Kyouya-senpai está me ajudando com o quesito "Responsabilidade". Depois, vai faltar apenas um item!

-Que bom, Kao-chan! Sabíamos que conseguiria!

-O que todos estão fazendo aqui? Não liguei para ninguém.

-Imaginamos que precisava de nós. Somos seus amigos, Kaoru.

Kaoru sorriu ao comentário de Tamaki, mas suavizou a expressão para falar o que estava em sua mente agora. A apreensão das palavras de Kyouya o fazendo pensar, tanto em si quanto em seus sentimentos. Está tentando encaixar cada peça, para não permitir que seu coração continue indeciso.

-Senpais... Muito obrigada pelo que estão fazendo por mim. Mesmo eu notando que vocês não são a favor, ainda me apoiam. Eu estou... muito feliz. Juro que se der certo ou errado, ainda sou muito grato a vocês.

-Kaoru...

Todos não aguentam de fofura e acabam abraçando/afagando a cabeleira do Hitachiin mais novo. Que, claro, ficou muito vermelho.

-Aaawww!

-P-Parem! Me larguem! – Disse um Kaoru muito vermelho.

-Kao-chan! Já que está testando seu quesito "Responsabilidade", vamos verificar se é um cozinheiro responsável! Vamos para a cozinha de novo fazer um novo Bentô!

-Sim! E você pode colocar uma roupa mais amigável, Kaoru! Algo que desperte a simpatia dentro de você! Vamos até seu armário!

-O-O QUÊ? Não, esperem, eu preciso estudar igual à Haru-

-Depois! VAMOS! – Tamaki e Honey puxaram Kaoru pela casa sem se preocupar com os xingos que saíam da boca do ruivo.

Kyouya sorriu ao ver a cena.

"Kaoru com certeza vai notar seus sentimentos logo. "

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Hikaru estava esgotado. O clima no avião nada agradável ao lado de Haruhi, com quem teve... bem, ele ainda não conseguiu entender o que aconteceu. Vamos relembrar...

 _Haruhi esperou Hikaru terminar de arrumar as malas para irem embora, e o convidou para ir caminhar na praia, antes do sol se pôr. Não lhe deu a mão, apenas o instruiu para segui-la. Pararam na beira do mar, olhando para o horizonte._

 _-Hikaru, imagino o que pensa com essa viagem._

 _-Como...?_

 _-Sei que quis viajar para melhorar nosso relacionamento. Sei que gostaria que fossemos mais íntimos._

 _Hikaru a encara nervosamente. Era exatamente esse o intuito da viagem, e ficou feliz que Haruhi percebeu. Mas ela parece apreensiva... o que a pequena está pensando?_

 _-Mas Hikaru... essa viagem nos trouxe outra resposta, e é a que você não esperava._

 _Dessa vez o Hitachiin tremeu. Ainda não captou bem o que Haruhi queria dizer, mas não sabia se era porque não queria acreditar ou porque ela queria insinuar outra coisa._

 _-Não há como sermos mais íntimos porque... não há como sermos um casal. Desculpe._

 _-Haruhi, não diga isso... – Ele pega a mão de Haruhi, esperando que ela o compreenda – Você me conhece, sabe o que sinto por você, sabe que eu-_

 _-Sei Hikaru. Eu sei o que sente por mim. Sei que gosta de mim, e sei que não quer que te veja só como um amigo. Mas é isso o que somos Hikaru, amigos, e nada vai mudar isso. Não nos sintonizamos, temos planos e ideias completamente diferentes, não há como um relacionamento se concretizar._

 _-Haruhi, me deixe dizer que-_

 _-Você está confuso, está forçando algo que não é pra ser. Essa viagem trouxe respostas para mim, e tenho certeza que trouxe para você, mas não quer ver. Não somos, nem nunca seremos, um casal._

E então, estão no avião de volta para casa. Haruhi simplesmente terminou com ele. Estava arrasado, sentiu que fez tanto para tudo dar certo, mas ele não - como é mesmo que ela falou? - "Sintonizou" com ela. O que dizer para alguém que se sente obrigado a estar em um relacionamento?

Sabia que, depois dessa conversa, Haruhi aceitou seu pedido de namoro por pena. Sabia que, mesmo declarando seus sentimentos, o sentimento dela não seria o mesmo.

"Kaoru... o que eu faço...? "

E deixou as lágrimas caírem, no escuro do avião, onde ninguém poderia notar.

 _#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*_

-Kao-chan, fez muito bem! Viu outras dicas na revista que te emprestei?

-Vi sim, Honey-senpai! Usei ingredientes diferentes dessa vez!

-Ficou lindo Kaoru! – Disse um Tamaki completamente choroso com a beleza do bento feito com tanto cuidado.

-Na verdade... fiz pensando no Hikaru. Ele gosta tanto desses sabores mais picantes. Gostaria de preparar um desse quando ele retornar, mesmo que... ele não goste muito.

Os hosts ficaram tocados com o jovem Hitachiin se expondo tanto. Era comum Kaoru expressar o que está pensando, mas não expressar o que está sentindo.

-Kao-chan, você é tão fofo!

Eles atacam Kaoru novamente, o abraçado e afagando.

-Já disse para pararem com isso! Estou sendo sincero com vocês! Isso é saudade da Haruhi, é?

-Kaoru, já que Hikaru volta em dois dias, já pensou em como recebe-lo de volta em casa?

-Bem, na verdade...

Todos olham atentamente para o Hitachiin.

-Eu pensei bem no que estou sentindo agora enquanto preparava o bento. Sabem, eu gosto muito do Hikaru... O amo muito, na verdade. Mas, eu gostaria que ele tomasse sua própria decisão. Eu vou mostrar a ele que estou aqui para sempre por ele, e que sou capaz de mudar por ele. Mas, caso escolha um caminho mais distante, e queira soltar minha mão, eu vou aceitar. Sempre irei recebe-lo de braços abertos.

Eles olham emocionados para Kaoru. Tinha um sentimento sincero por Hikaru, um sentimento que nunca viram. Não há como achar esquisito ou um tabu um sentimento tão sincero. Eles até...

-KAORU! DÁ UM ABRAÇO NO PAPAI!

-Waaah me abraça Kao-chan! – Honey o agarra chorando.

-Muito bem, Kaoru. – Kyouya afaga a cabeça do Hitachiin.

-Sim. – Disse Mori, sorrindo e batendo nas costas de Kaoru.

-E-E-Eu já disse para pararem! Eu não sou fofo, sabiam?

Tamaki teve uma tremenda de uma ideia (estúpida).

-Kaoru! Vamos pensar na roupa que vai vestir para quando o Hikaru voltar! Vi algumas fantasias no seu armário! Precisa vestir algo que remeta a sua simpatia!

-Verdade, Kao-chan! Você pode colocar o avental rosa de novo, e mostrar o quão cozinheiro responsável se tornou!

-Algo que mostre o quão valente ficou.

-Não é necessário! Hikaru não vai se importar com o que eu visto!

-Vai sim! – Disseram em uníssono, e arrastaram Kaoru para a sala.

-NÃAAAAOOOO.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Deixou Haruhi na porta de casa. Não conseguia olhar para a pequena direto nos olhos, mas gostaria de dizer algo para ela. Chegou na porta, e segurou a mão dela.

-Haruhi...

Ela vira e o encara.

-Eu... gostaria de dizer que, mesmo que você não veja um futuro para nós, eu me esforcei para criar um.

-Entendo, Hikaru. O agradeço por isso, mas só iríamos nos magoar.

-Eu...

-Hikaru. Você é um excelente amigo. Não pense que por não estarmos juntos, não somos amigos. Ainda é muito querido para mim, assim como Kaoru.

-Kaoru...?

-Sim. Você e Kaoru são queridos para mim, e todos do host club. Não quero quebrar nossos laços.

-Vai ser difícil, já que eu aind-

-Não, Hikaru. Por favor, dê seu melhor para esquecer isso. Cuide de Kaoru, que com certeza sente sua falta.

O Hitachiin a encarou. Será que ela ouviu o que Kaoru disse? Será que percebeu que ele ligou diversas vezes para o irmão, ansioso para que nada tenha acontecido? Ficou chateado ao saber que ele estava se divertindo com os hosts, mas ficou tão cheio de amor quando o irmão admitiu saudades...

-Como sabe que ele sente minha falta?

-Porque você sentiu extremas saudades dele.

A encarou. Era tão evidente a maneira que se sentia incompleto sem o irmão? Tentou ignorar o vazio, mas doía tanto quando tentava tampar essa solidão com qualquer outra coisa.

-Você pensava nele, sonhava com ele e falava dele. Se tem uma pessoa que você pode dizer com convicção que ama, é Kaoru. Não deixe seu irmão esperando, vá vê-lo, e matem essa saudade.

Hikaru estava espantado com as palavras de Haruhi. Agora que ela mencionou o nome de seu irmão, sentiu uma dor no peito. Estava com tantas saudades... queria abraça-lo, e dormir junto. Como explicar isso? Não consegue entender os próprios sentimentos.

-Haruhi, estou tentando criar independência de Kaoru. Não posso nutrir essa dependência para sempre. – Disse de maneira automática. Estava muito confuso.

-Não é dependência Hikaru, é um laço. Não deixe de amá-lo por achar que é dependência. Ele é seu irmão.

Hikaru sentiu mais uma pontada de saudade. Queria ver o irmão exatamente agora, quer abraça-lo e dizer o quanto sentiu falta da sua outra metade.

-Vai Hikaru, está esperando o quê? Vou dormir, meu pai com certeza está preocupado.

-Certo...! Boa noite, Haruhi.

-Boa noite, Hikaru. Até depois.

Hikaru desceu as escadas correndo, pronto para entrar na limusine e chegar em casa, e ver Kaoru. Ver Kaoru. Abraçar Kaoru. Matar a saudade, dizer que sentiu a ausência do irmão na viagem inteira. Dizer que a saudade que sentiu não se compara a nada.

-Ah, Haruhi!

-Sim? – Disse a garota, pronta para fechar a porta.

-Obrigado, por me fazer acordar! E com certeza seremos amigos ainda.

A Fujioka sorriu, feliz por ajudar Hikaru mesmo com o término do relacionamento esquisito.

-De nada!

Com isso, Hikaru fechou a porta da limusine, pronto para partir.

Estava ansioso para ver Kaoru. Se o que Haruhi disse é verdade, não é dependência nenhuma. Quer andar do lado do irmão, quer caminhar junto a ele no caminho da vida. Quer dizer que sentiu muitas saudades. E mesmo que o término do namoro tenha deixado seu peito apertado, começou a sorrir, pensando no irmão feliz em vê-lo.

Viraram a esquina para a casa Hitachiin, com Hikaru segurando sua bagagem de mão, pronto para sair do carro.

-Senhor Hitachiin, chegam-

-Obrigado! Pode deixar minhas malas no salão de entrada!

Correu para dentro de casa. Entrou com um sorriso enorme, pronto para encontrar o irmão surpreso por voltar mais cedo.

-Kao, cheguei!

Como não ouviu a resposta do irmão, seguiu os ruídos que vinham da sala, e ao ouvir a voz de Kaoru soar um estranho "isso fica ridículo em mim, Tono! ", entrou desesperado para abraçar o irmão.

-Kaoru, voltei mais cedo da viag-

Paralisou na porta. Não conseguia raciocinar direito a cena.

Um Kyouya segurando uma lista com o nome de Haruhi em letras grandes, Mori segurando uma bandeja de bentos, Honey amarrando um avental cor de rosa na cintura de Kaoru e Tamaki arrumando a barra de um vestido de empregada... que estava em Kaoru. Um Kaoru... com roupa de empregada e... um avental rosa por cima, completamente vermelho e confuso por ver o irmão.


	9. Humildade

-Kaoru...?

Estava impressionado com aquela cena, para não dizer confuso. Kaoru rapidamente ficou avermelhado, com o rosto inteiro queimando.

-WAHH EU FALEI PARA VOCÊS, IDIOTAS! EU FIQUEI RIDÍCULO COM ISSO!

-Waaaah acalme-se Kao-chan!

-EU VOU TE MATAR, TONO!

-Você não pode matar seu próprio pai!

-Eu não sou seu filho! – Começou a perseguir Tamaki pela casa.

-Você concordou em fazer isso, Kaoru – Disse Kyouya, tentando amenizar a situação.

-Concordei, mas não esperei vestir algo tão humilhante! – Disse Kaoru, agarrando a gola da camisa de Tamaki e agitando violentamente.

-Mas Kao-chan, esse avental ficou lindo em você! As empregadas até tiraram fotos! – Honey levantou e tela do celular com as fotos de Kaoru de avental cor de rosa.

-APAGUE ISSO!

-Waaahh! Kao-chan me dá medo!

-Se acalme, Mitsukuni.

De repente, escutam uma risada. Era Hikaru, chorando de rir da situação.

-V-Vocês... Hahahahaha! São demais! Hahaha!

Hikaru ria descontroladamente. Kaoru muito envergonhado, solta Tamaki e começa a retirar o avental vergonhoso do corpo.

-Não precisa me lembrar que estou ridículo, Hikaru! Seu-

Antes que pudesse terminar a frase, Hikaru foi até o irmão e o abraçou forte.

-Senti sua falta Kaoru... senti muito a sua falta.

Kaoru paralisou no aperto do abraço, sentindo que estava cada vez mais vermelho, e depois de um tempo retribuiu o abraço. Retribuiu de maneira muito forte, muito caloroso e aconchegante. Sentiu o coração apertar e esquentar, como se uma parte faltante estivesse sendo preenchida. Estava tão feliz... e quentinho. Tão quentinho que lágrimas se juntaram no canto dos olhos, mas ele se recusou a deixa-las cair.

Não sabe quanto tempo ficou abraçando Hikaru, mas escutou os hosts darem passos macios em direção à porta de saída da sala. Os agradeceu mentalmente.

 _Deixa, se fosse sempre assim  
Quente, deita aqui perto de mim  
Tem dias que tudo está em paz  
E agora os dias são iguais_

 _Se fosse só sentir saudade  
Mas tem sempre algo mais  
Seja como for  
É uma dor que dói no peito_

-Kao...

Derreteu novamente no abraço. Sentir o cheiro do irmão e ouvi-lo chamar de maneira tão carinhosa o fez querer ficar ali para sempre. Mas quebrou parte do abraço para olhar para Hikaru. Afinal...

-Hikaru... Por que voltou cedo?

Então viu uma rachadura na ternura de Hikaru. Sentiu que o irmão começou a ficar melancólico enquanto virava o rosto constrangido.

-O-O que houve? Hikaru?

-Kaoru... Preciso conversar com você.

Kaoru empalideceu. O que houve com o irmão para voltar tão triste de uma viagem? Será que ele fez algo para entristecer Hikaru? Será que a lista ficou de seu conhecimento? Que agonia...

-Vamos... vamos para o quarto. Eu preciso tirar essa roupa ridícula.

-Oh... você precisa me explicar isso depois.

-Foi ideia do Tono idiota. E essa roupa é de uma coleção bem antiga da nossa mãe, não sei nem como coube em mim ainda. -Estava extremamente incomodado com as coxas tão à amostra, e extremamente furioso com Tamaki.

-Até que não ficou mal em você, Kaoru. – Hikaru disse, dando um sorriso divertido. Kaoru corou violentamente.

-WAAAHH N-N-Não ficou não! Vamos subir logo! – Ele pega a mão de Hikaru e sobe as escadas de maneira espalhafatosa.

-Sua cueca está aparecendo, Kaoru.

-DEIXE QUE APAREÇA.

Hikaru riu. Chegando no quarto, Kaoru controla a respiração afobada e fecha a porta, ficando de costas para ela. Estava tão ansioso para ouvir Hikaru que não estava mais focado nas roupas.

-Agora... O que precisa falar comigo, Hikaru?

Hikaru suspirou e foi até a cama, se sentando. Estava cansado, mas sentia muita necessidade de desabafar com Kaoru.

-Bem... – Não sabia como começar a dizer isso.

-É sobre o quê? Os hosts, Haruhi... Nós? – Kaoru apertava um pouco as mãos ao falar. Estava ansioso demais.

-Haruhi.

-A-Ah sim, claro... – Uma onda de alívio o atingiu, para ser logo recolocada por agonia novamente. Não deu tempo de pensar nas opções para desespero, pois Hikaru logo as eliminou.

-Ela terminou comigo.

Kaoru ficou incrédulo. Término? Haruhi terminou com Hikaru?

-Ela... O quê?!

-Ela terminou comigo. Disse que gostaria de sermos apenas amigos, que não temos um futuro. Eu... fiquei arrasado na hora. – Hikaru deu um riso seco e amargo. – Ela gosta de mim... como gosta de todos os hosts. Inclusive você.

Kaoru estava sentindo o coração doer. Fez a lista com tanto cuidado para Hikaru ficar com ele, e Haruhi simplesmente fez o trabalho todo de Hikaru voltar para ele com poucas palavras. E ainda magoou seu irmão. A última coisa que ele queria fazer, era magoar o irmão. Agora, vendo o quão triste está, sentiu vontade de se sufocar com algum travesseiro.

-Hikaru...

-Está tudo bem. De verdade.

Kaoru sentia a dor do irmão. Está arrependido de não ter ido na viagem. Se tivesse ido, não permitiria que isso acontecesse. Sentiu que desperdiçou seus dias com uma lista boba, que no fim, a pessoa na qual ele queria ser, magoou seu irmão. Sabe que Haruhi é maravilhosa, mas ainda não estava aceitando o término.

Apertou os punhos, deu passos largos até Hikaru e o abraçou com força. Muita força. Acabaram caindo na cama em um laço de aperto magoado.

Kaoru chorou. Chorou por sentir raiva, por sentir tristeza, arrependimento... por sentir que fez tudo errado. Não tem medo ou vergonha de tomar a dor do irmão. Lágrimas silenciosas saltaram de seus olhos. Hikaru retribuiu com gosto, mas suas lágrimas se foram no avião.

-Kao... Está tudo bem. Ela me fez enxergar outras coisas.

-Não... não está tudo bem. Como ela pôde? Você é maravilhoso Hikaru, não sei o que deu nela pra...

-Kaoru.

Kaoru endureceu no abraço. Soltou-se e se apoiou nos cotovelos, encarando o irmão enquanto secava as lágrimas raivosamente. Ele sabe que Haruhi não é uma pessoa má, mas precisava dizer sua indignação.

-Ela tinha razão, sabe. Era tudo muito novo para mim, o sentimento, o quanto queria ser correspondido, a situação... eu acho que não a amo de verdade.

Kaoru arregalou os olhos. Depois do dia em que Hikaru pintou seus cabelos para um tom escuro, percebeu que o irmão era mais maduro do que parecia. Que ele quem tinha pensamentos precipitados e Hikaru atitudes precipitadas. Está impressionado que com um término, o irmão absorveu tanta experiência. Estava orgulhoso. Deu um leve sorriso.

-Desculpe Hikaru... é só que... não aceito muito bem ela dizer que vocês não tinham um futuro promissor.

-É, acho que foi a parte mais chocante. – Hikaru deu um leve sorriso. – Admito que estava me esforçando, mas não era pra ser.

-Eu consigo enxergar perfeitamente um futuro com você. – Kaoru disse de maneira muito simples e sem pensar. Ficou impressionado com as próprias palavras. E Hikaru também. Ambos arregalaram os olhos.

-Er, digo, é meio óbvio que eu consiga, né? Vivemos a tanto tempo juntos... na verdade o tempo inteiro, mas você... – Se embaralhou totalmente nas desculpas, e vendo que não ia adiantar nada consertar a situação, começou a se levantar com um sorriso constrangido. Para ser puxado para baixo novamente.

-Hikaru! Eu vou te machucar desse jeito!

-Kaoru...

Sentiu o hálito do irmão no pescoço, e ficou paralisado. As lembranças do sonho voltando à tona.

"Droga, droga, droga, DROGA"

-H-Hikaru, é sério. Esse vestido está apertando minhas cost—

-Eu senti muito a sua falta.

Kaoru corou. Não esperou a resposta do irmão quando fez a ligação. Só confessou que estava com saudades de Hikaru, mas não quis saber se era recíproco. Sentiu medo. Agora, só sabe dizer que seu coração ficou morno, e sentia suas batidas ritmadas com o coração de Hikaru. Retribuiu o abraço, passando os braços pelo pescoço do irmão embaixo dele, deixando transmitir todo o sentimento de solidão que sentiu nos primeiros dias, todo sentimento de ansiedade que sentiu quando o dia de Hikaru voltar se aproximava. Deixou transmitir... a determinação que tem a respeito de seus sentimentos.

E Hikaru as sentiu.

-Sabe Kaoru... Haruhi me fez perceber o quanto senti sua falta. Achei que era loucura, mas...

-Hikaru... – Kaoru sentiu a confusão do irmão. Era a mesma confusão que sentia quando seus sentimentos "estranhos" por Hikaru começaram a se formar. Será dependência? Será desespero? Síndrome de Ansiedade por Separação? Hoje ele sabe o quão Hikaru é importante para ele. Queria mostrar o quanto o irmão fazia diferença na vida dele. - Sempre estarei aqui para você. Vamos continuar juntos como sempre, independente do que aconteça. – Disse cortando a frase de Hikaru. Não eram palavras novas para ele, pois Hikaru já as tinha dito para ele. Mas o sentimento estava o fazendo sentir seu sangue esquentar, seu peito formigar, suas mãos tremerem. Queria falar mais, mas as palavras ficaram presas. Estava com medo do que o irmão poderia pensar, ou como poderia reagir.

Hikaru congelou com as palavras. Sorriu. É como se Kaoru fosse a luz que sempre o iluminaria, independente do quanto ele tentasse ir para um lugar mais escuro e distante. Estava se sentindo tão querido, sentiu falta do calor do irmão, e não queria se soltar. Mas o braço de Kaoru começou a formigar, e o gêmeo precisou se soltar do tão querido abraço.

-Er, eu vou tirar esse vestido idiota. – Kaoru disse se levantando e indo em direção ao armário de roupas.

-Você ainda precisa me contar essa história. – Hikaru se apoia em um braço.

Kaoru corou violentamente. Como ia explicar ao irmão sobre a lista, a comida, os hosts em sua casa? Ai, que confusão.

-Eeerrrr foi ideia do Tono idiota. Como ele sentiu muita falta de Haruhi, queria que eu virasse ela por um dia. É isso! Hahaha – "EU SOU UM GÊNIO. "

-Acho bom você me explicar melhor. Sabe que não aceito mentiras, Kaoru.

"Maldita telepatia. "

-Não coloque a culpa na telepatia. Você mente muito mal para mim.

"Malditos laços fraternais. "

-Tá, te explicarei melhor. Mas, gostaria de te pedir um favor... – Kaoru começou a tirar o vestido, procurando de maneira rápida alguma calça para vestir. O sonho ainda estava fresco em sua memória.

 _Ele se vira e Hikaru o beija. Foi um beijo leve, muito leve. Mas sentia o encostar dos lábios como duas penas se tocando._

 _-Kaoru..._

 _Quando Kaoru olha para frente novamente, suas calças haviam sumido. Ele estava completamente nu. Hikaru desce as mãos para a virilha do mais novo e massageia o lugar, para provocá-lo._

"PARE KAORU, PARE. "

-Qual favor? Ei, você está bem, Kaoru? – Hikaru pergunta com uma careta engraçada enquanto encara o irmão dando pulinhos ao tentar colocar uma perna nas calças jeans, apressado.

-Tudo ótimo! Haha. – Kaoru se atrapalha com as calças. Como se explicar? – Vamos descer! Quero te pedir um favor lá embaixo.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

-E então? O que acha?

-Então você quer que eu... coma isso?

-Sim!

Kaoru coloca o bento que fez à tarde com os hosts na frente de Hikaru, que está sentado à mesa. Estava com uma grande expectativa.

-Fui eu que fiz. Aprendi com uma revista que o Honey-senpai me deu. Ah! Ele me ajudou a montar também! – Lembranças de uma cozinha destruída fizeram ele ficar constrangido.

-V-Você que fez? Mas por quê? Estava tão entediado assim? Haha!

E agora? Kaoru deveria dizer o verdadeiro motivo? Como tentar explicar?

-Er... sim. Estava entediado. – Não tinha coragem de dizer o verdadeiro motivo. Deu um sorriso de canto.

-Realmente. Foi essa revista aqui, não é? – Hikaru levanta uma revista com capa cor de rosa extremamente chamativa cheia de bolos. – A vi no sofá enquanto você arrumava o bento. Porque você marcou uma página de quiz? E que quiz esquisito... você precisa realmente me explicar algumas coisas. – Hikaru folheou a revista até a marcação do quiz, e começou a ler rapidamente.

Kaoru não sabia onde enfiar a cara. Essa ele não saberia como se defender. Tentou retirar a revista da mão do irmão, que enfiou a mão na cara de Kaoru, o afastando enquanto lia.

Hikaru ficou surpreso com o que leu.

-Você... está apaixonado Kaoru?

-NÃO! Eu... eu...

Hikaru olhou atentamente o irmão. Como Kaoru mente mal. Mas está tão nervoso... por que Kaoru ficaria constrangido assim, tão de repente, na presença dele? Sempre contaram tudo um ao outro... está começando a ficar nervoso também. E se Kaoru realmente estiver apaixon-

-Eu fiz essas receitas... para surpreender você. Eu fiz um bolo também, mas os hosts comeram tudo. O quiz foi... para me ajudar.

Tentou pensar em outra desculpa para despistar o quiz, mas Kaoru não sabia esconder nada de Hikaru. Viu a cara que o irmão fez ao achar que ele estava apaixonado, e não ter dito nada. Geralmente ele dá pequenas dicas, pequenos jogos de palavras..., mas o sentimento no peito o estava fazendo soltar as palavras sem dó nem piedade. E para sua surpresa, estava corado. E uma nova surpresa: Hikaru também estava.

-Para... me surpreender?

-S-Sim. Eu pensei... que pudesse cozinhar como Haruhi. Ela cozinha tão bem, gostaria que você percebesse que tanto na casa dela quanto aqui, você poderia ter uma comida caseira. Que... não esquecesse que aqui também é seu lar.

De onde veio isso? Kaoru quer sair correndo dali. Não queria que o irmão percebesse sua necessidade de estar sempre com ele, e deduzisse que era um egoísta mimado. Mas ficou parado, em pé, com os braços para trás, olhando para a janela, sem arrependimento do que disse. Se sentia a vontade com Hikaru.

-Kao...

-Estou sendo sincero contigo Hikaru. Por favor, não pense nada... errado ou estranho de mim.

Todo o orgulho que Kaoru sentia, se foi. Todo orgulho de sentir que nunca admitiria o que sente por Hikaru, se foi. Está sentindo o coração acelerar de maneira louca. Ele foi humilde o suficiente para declarar para o irmão o que fez e por quê fez na cozinha. Quer falar o restante, mas não aqui. Hora de ser responsável com seus próprios sentimentos. Hora de colocar a coragem em ação. Ele encara Hikaru nos olhos, observando a cara espantada que o irmão fazia, e o leve rubor nas bochechas.

Ele amava Hikaru. E quer falar o que realmente sente.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

 **Yay! Faltam só mais dois *-***

 **Mande review, se está gostando ;)**


	10. Kaoru

**TEM LIME. NÃO GOSTA, NÃO LEIA.**

 **Penúuuultimo! Espero que gostem s2**

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

-Kaoru... Isso é muito...

-Egoísta, talvez? Parece ciúmes quando coloco dessa forma, não é? Desculpe... – Kaoru foi para um cantinho depressivo, agora arrependido do que disse de maneira tão simples. Toda a determinação que estava sentindo, reduziu pela metade quando Hikaru abriu a boca para tentar falar. Ainda estava tão inseguro!

-N-Não! Está... tudo bem. Vou comer esse bento sim. Muito obrigado... – Hikaru sorriu lindamente, com um leve rubor nas bochechas.

Kaoru olhou para trás para seu irmão, de seu cantinho depressivo. Corou muito, mas voltou para o lado de Hikaru, esperando a aprovação do irmão.

-Nossa, está bom! – Hikaru diz alegremente, pegando mais e mais e enfiando na boca de modo exasperado.

-C-Coma devagar, Hikaru! Vai se entalar! – Kaoru se abaixa para tentar afastar o bento de seu irmão, mas recebeu um salmão na boca. – Hmph! Hikaru!

-Hahaha! Você deveria experimentar sua própria comida. Ficou ótimo! Quantas vezes treinou para fazer uma comida assim?

-Na verdade... essa é a segunda vez que monto um bento. Admito que houveram mais tentativas de cozinhar os ingredientes, mas... – Kaoru parou de falar, observando o irmão. Hikaru comia com gosto. Ficou tão feliz, e sentiu que o item "cozinheira" da lista valeu sim a pena, já que o resultado foi ver Hikaru comendo tão bem.

-Muito obrigado, Kao. Estava muito bom. – Hikaru dá um sorriso com ternura para o irmão.

-De nada... – Kaoru cora um pouco. Quer falar com Hikaru, mas gostaria de privacidade. Cadê a bendita coragem?

Vendo a expressão um pouco urgente do irmão, Hikaru pensa rápido. Estava com uma certa urgência também. Quer falar para Kaoru sobre o sentimento de "saudade" que o rodeia, quer comentar sobre o que sentiu na viagem. Quer conversar com seu irmão.

-Você... poderia me ajudar a desfazer minha mala? Ela deve estar no quarto.

-Claro! Ajudo sim. – Kaoru suspirou aliviado. Talvez precise treinar um pouco mais sua coragem.

Subiram as escadas, cada um perdido em seu pensamento. O que dizer, sem que o outro ache estranho? Como falar de algo tão delicado, quando sempre sentiam liberdade de falar ao outro o que sentem sem medo ou insegurança? O medo de se afastarem era maior...

Chegando ao quarto, Hikaru trancou a porta. Não saberia a reação do irmão, e não gostaria de vê-lo sair correndo dali sem que pudesse impedi-lo. Quer dizer exatamente tudo que está em seu peito, mas é tão difícil...

Porém, enquanto estava absolto em seus pensamentos, Kaoru começou a falar, de costas para ele. A coragem voltando a acender dentro de si.

-Hikaru, preciso comentar algo com você...

Claro, Kaoru sempre tomava a frente. Por mais que Hikaru fosse o mais velho e talvez estivesse mais maduro agora, era sempre Kaoru o gêmeo direto: era sim ou não, vai ou volta, fala ou silêncio... não havia rodeios, senão em sua mente rápida e brilhante. Ele fica impressionado em como Kaoru é racional, inteligente e nem um pouco confus-

-Eu... estive um pouco confuso, enquanto você viajava.

Okay, talvez um pouco confuso. Mas essa é nova. Hikaru encara bem Kaoru, querendo saber o que deixou o irmão assim. Logo ele, que adora tomar decisões sem dores de cabeça.

-Eu... também estive, Kao.

Kaoru se virou. O que pode ter deixado Hikaru confuso? Tudo bem, ele viajou com uma namorada e voltou sem uma, mas parece que não era só isso.

-O que te deixou confuso? – Kaoru colocou o irmão como prioridade, como sempre.

-Bem... – Hikaru corou e começou a coçar a cabeça enquanto procurava as palavras certas. Sabia que Kaoru se preocuparia com ele primeiro, e foi um erro ter comentado sua confusão. Era um sentimento muito estranho e acabou jogando em Kaoru tudo o que estava em sua mente, de maneira compreensiva ou não. – Eu... senti um aperto grande no peito ao entrar no avião e partir sem você. Eu sentia saudade, mas sentia uma coisa muito forte também, e estava me sufocando... E quando cheguei na praia, Haruhi só quis saber de estudar, e a saudade de você cresceu mais ainda. Foi quando tentei te ligar... me arrependi de não ter te forçado a ir comigo. Queria você ali mais do que qualquer coisa. Mais do que... qualquer pessoa. – Hikaru pausou, e encarou Kaoru. Acabou ficando um pouco ofegante por soltar as palavras quase sem vírgulas, e com o rosto mais corado por estar admitido aquilo para Kaoru. Mas sentia que precisava falar.

Kaoru estava vermelho. Hikaru estava com indecisões tão parecidas com a suas nos primeiros dias sozinho. Mas com a lista, conseguiu definir seus sentimentos. Permitiu que Hikaru terminasse de falar, para não atropelar o momento.

-E-Então... – Hikaru continuou. – Haruhi terminou comigo. A questão é que... quando voltamos, ela disse que se tem alguém que eu posso afirmar de verdade que eu amo... essa pessoa é você, Kaoru. E quando comparo o que sinto por ela ao que sinto por você... – Estava difícil falar aquilo para o próprio irmão, mas palavras saíam feito água dos seus lábios, como se fosse muito natural. Passou as mãos nos cabelos negros, envergonhado. – A saudade apertou mais e mais. Eu senti uma necessidade muito grande de te ver e te abraçar. Eu não sei o que é isso Kaoru, mas, nesse exato momento, estou com muita vontade de te abraçar de novo e ficar abraçado por muito temp-

Hikaru foi interrompido pelo abraço de Kaoru. Forte, como sempre, para esquentarem um ao outro.

-Sinto o mesmo Hikaru. Sinto o mesmo...

Hikaru soltou a respiração que não sabia que estava prendendo. Abraçou Kaoru de volta, com muita ternura. Estava tão bom... estava completo. Mas sentia que ainda queria demonstrar mais, queria que Kaoru sentisse seus sentimentos. Não sabia como dizer, era péssimo com palavras.

Mas Kaoru... Ah, Kaoru era o gêmeo direto, como ele mesmo pensou alguns minutos atrás. Era o gêmeo que tomava à frente. Tão à frente, que já sabia como demonstrar seus sentimentos. Foi quando Hikaru sentiu beijos no pescoço, que sentiu seus próprios sentimentos transbordando.

Kaoru não aguentava mais. Quanto mais Hikaru falava de sua confusão, mais Kaoru queria pular nele e dizer que era recíproco. Mas sabia que amava demais Hikaru, sabia que era junto a ele que queria ficar para sempre. Mas não queria arriscar falar o que Hikaru poderia estar sentido... queria ver se o irmão corresponderia. Sendo assim, falou de seus próprios sentimentos.

-Hikaru...

O hálito quente de Kaoru no pescoço fez Hikaru arrepiar. Estava com as sensações muito misturadas para falar qualquer coisa. A confusão em sua mente borbulhando cada vez mais. Só conseguia ouvir a voz do gêmeo.

-Quando você se foi... me senti desabar. Senti que uma parte minha havia sumido. Sabia que esse dia chegaria, mas não estava preparado... foi então, que decidi que não quero estar longe de você. – Kaoru se afastou para olhar para o irmão. Estava com receio da reação de Hikaru. – Eu... decidi ser como a Haruhi. Se ela o cativou, então foi pelas qualidades, e as minhas não mais te chamavam atenção. Resolvi ser simpático, gastronômico, valente, inteligente, humilde... ser tudo o que você via nela... para te ter de volta.

-Kaoru... – Hikaru estava de olhos arregalados, mas a única coisa que conseguiu dizer foi o nome do irmão. Ai, essa confusão em sua cabeça estava piorando...

-Por favor, deixe eu terminar. – Kaoru fechou os olhos. Estava sentindo o coração nos ouvidos, as mãos tremerem... – Parece extremamente infantil quando coloco dessa maneira, extremamente dependente, um sentimento egoísta de um irmão para o outro, mas..., por favor, entenda que... eu preciso de você mais do que tudo. Você é, e sempre será meu bem mais precioso Hikaru, porque... – Ele abriu os olhos e olhou diretamente nos olhos de Hikaru, que estava assustado e encabulado. – Eu amo você. Eu te amo muito, e sempre vou amar. Nunca deixarei você, e sempre estarei aqui, e farei de tudo para sempre estar do seu lado.

Hikaru perdeu o fôlego. Sentiu as pernas tremerem, e se Kaoru não o estivesse abraçando, sentaria ali no chão por ter tantas emoções o atingindo. Apertou as palmas das mãos na porta atrás de si, para se apoiar um pouco mais. Tudo o que Kaoru disse, se encaixava exatamente com o que estava sentindo. Era como se as palavras que saíam do irmão montassem o quebra-cabeça em sua mente confusa, como se tudo o que Kaoru dizia moldasse todos os seus sentimentos para um só: amor.

-Hikaru... Não quero que se sinta preso a mim. Saiba que estou do seu lado, independente das suas escolhas de vida e-

Kaoru estava sentindo o coração apertar ao dizer aquilo e apertou bem os olhos, mas lábios encontraram seu pescoço e sua mandíbula, o fazendo apertar mais Hikaru por susto e olhar espantado. Isso só fez a situação ficar mais íntima, pois Hikaru começou a o abraçar também, com braços mais firmes enrolados na cintura. Dessa vez, era ele quem estava sendo suportado pelo abraço.

-Kaoru... você é maravilhoso, do jeito que você é. Não tente mudar isso.

Ouvir isso sair da boca do irmão de forma tão amorosa o fez se derreter e soltar um suspiro. Ainda estava nervoso, não ouviu a resposta do irmão sobre seus sentimentos. Mas seriam necessárias palavras, se os beijos de Hikaru estava ficando tão próximos de seus lábios? Seriam mesmo necessárias palavras, quando sentiu seus olhos fecharem, morder seu lábio inferior, a pele arrepiar, o abraço apertar e o rosto esquentar, por beijos ficando cada vez mais gostosos?

Seria mesmo necessário falar... quando seus lábios se tocaram?

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

-Kyouya, você acha que vão ficar bem?

-Acho que sim. Quando se trata de Hikaru, Kaoru pode ser muito impulsivo. Mas sei que não fará nada para magoar os dois, já que pensam de maneira muito parecida.

Os dois amigos conversavam na limusine dos Ootoris, ainda preocupados com o Hitachiin mais novo.

-Sabe Kyouya... quando comecei o clube, não imaginei que tantos eventos assim aconteceriam... – Tamaki disse olhando pela janela. – Será que fiz bem para esses dois? Será que expandiram e vão continuar expandindo o mundo deles, agora que possivelmente estarão mais juntos?

-Como pode duvidar disso ainda?

Tamaki olha espantando para o moreno.

-Tamaki, se não fosse por você, talvez eles nunca fossem notar a necessidade que tem um do outro. Ou melhor dizendo...

-O amor que tem um pelo outro. – Tamaki diz sorrindo.

Kyouya balança a cabeça com um sorriso.

-Tenho certeza de que serão felizes juntos. E dessa vez, sem espantar a todos ao redor deles ou criar listas estranhas.

Tamaki olha feliz para o moreno, contente por sentir que, para o mundo dos gêmeos, vão existir "eles", mas também existirão "os outros"... Outros que eles darão as mãos e permitirão entrarem em suas vidas. Que permitirão que entrem e fiquem se quiserem, sem necessidade de trancá-los ou empurrá-los.

#*#*#*#*#*#*# ATENÇÃO: LIME. Não gosta, não leia. #*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Quente. Os lábios de Hikaru eram muito quentes. Ainda em pé na porta, os gêmeos roçavam os lábios de maneira muito tímida. Rápidos selinhos, rápidos encaixar de bocas... ainda desajeitado, era algo muito novo.

Kaoru nunca beijara. Estava com o coração muito acelerado, não conseguia relaxar no abraço. Estava estático, sem saber o que fazer para não magoar Hikaru.

Já Hikaru, sentiu a insegurança de Kaoru e o quão desajeitado ele estava. Queria relaxar o irmão, então começou a passear as mãos pelas costas de Kaoru, levemente, permitindo que ele relaxe e sinta-se bem.

Aos poucos, Kaoru foi cedendo. O corpo foi ficado mais mole, os lábios ficando mais firmes. Logo sentiu necessidade de usar a língua para deixar o beijo mais forte. Começou a passa-la de leve nos lábios de Hikaru, que aderiu à necessidade de Kaoru.

As línguas dançavam e se roçavam levemente, de maneira necessitada, porém lenta. Kaoru levantou uma mão até a nuca de Hikaru, puxando-o mais para perto, querendo sentir mais... querendo transmitir toda a felicidade de ter seu sentimento compreendido e talvez correspondido. Não tinha jeito, queria ouvir dos lábios do irmão que era amado e necessitado da maneira que fez. Queria que Hikaru olhasse em seus olhos e dissesse que quer ficar com ele para sempre, sem se importar com qualquer regra ou maluquice que exista.

Enquanto deixava a mente pensar em seus sentimentos, não percebeu que Hikaru estava os fazendo andar até a cama. Quebrou o beijo, um pouco surpreso, e um pouco sem ar.

-Hikaru... – Disse entre arfadas de ar pelos lábios semiabertos, olhando para o irmão com olhos cheios de ternura.

Hikaru ficou surpreso com sua própria atitude. Começou a demonstrar seus sentimentos da mesma maneira que Kaoru fez, mas foi tão profundo... não pôde se conter ao ver os lábios de Kaoru e em como ele estava arrepiado pelo simples toque úmido no pescoço. Queria ver mais...

Soltou-se do abraço de Kaoru, e segurando suas mãos, sentaram-se na cama. Encostou-se na cabeceira, e fez Kaoru recostar-se em seu peito, ficando de costas para ele.

"Meu Deus. " Kaoru não pôde deixar de pensar isso quando Hikaru o fez sentar-se na mesma posição de seu sonho estranho. Hikaru sentado e encostado na cabeceira da cama, ele de costas para o irmão, sentindo o calor subir...

Foi quando sentiu os braços de Hikaru o serpentear e beijos começarem a serem espalhados por sua nuca. Não pôde deixar de soltar um suspiro alto.

-H-Hikaru... – Aperta o tecido da calça do irmão na altura do joelho, que estava de pernas abertas, fazendo Kaoru parecer estar em um casulo de carinho e excitação.

Hikaru imaginou que isso o faria sentir que seu sentimento estivesse completamente exposto, mas ainda sentia necessidade de demonstrar mais. Mais, mais e mais. Começou a subir e descer suas mãos, fazendo leves massagens por onde passava. Não sabia como essa necessidade surgiu de forma tão avassaladora, mas queria mais a cada segundo desse momento de amor com Kaoru. Estava com receio de o irmão não gostar, mas com esse último suspiro, sentiu-se mais encorajado de continuar seus carinhos. Passar a mão pelo peito de Kaoru o fez sentir duas voltas avantajadas por debaixo da camisa fina.

Ele não pensou duas vezes, começou a investir em carícias nos mamilos de Kaoru. E por que não debaixo da camisa? Sentir o irmão arrepiado daquele jeito por seus carinhos era tão... tão...

-Kaoru... – Hikaru disse com a voz rouca no ouvido do outro, começando a mordiscar e lamber o lóbulo da orelha de seu amado, enquanto passava as mãos por debaixo da camisa e indo em direção aos mamilos, os acariciando e rodeando com os dedos.

Kaoru sabia que aquilo significava um passo muito mais adiante do que imaginava. Sabia que estava ultrapassando o limite, pois sentia algo em suas calças querendo despertar. Estava com o coração acelerado, os lábios entre abertos, o rosto e o corpo queimando e formigando a cada toque de Hikaru. Segurou um dos pulsos de Hikaru, que apenas deixou as carícias mais fortes e determinadas.

Deixou um gemido baixinho escapar, mas parece que foi o suficiente para um disparo na mente de Hikaru, que começou a lamber e mordiscar mais a orelha e pescoço de Kaoru, de maneira mais desesperada e sensual. Kaoru, por sua vez, se permitiu gemer mais algumas vezes, enlouquecendo tanto ele quanto Hikaru. Sentiu sua camisa ser retirada, seu pescoço ser consumido, seu calor subindo... queria se mexer, mas ainda estava inseguro. Quão difícil é se entregar, quão nova e diferente é essa sensação de prazer... Hikaru parecia saber tão bem o que fazer com ele...

E percebendo os pensamentos do irmão, como sempre, Hikaru se permitiu sussurrar de forma rouca e reconfortante no ouvido do irmão.

-Está tudo bem, Kao... estou aqui com você. Vamos fazer isso juntos, está bem? Relaxe...

Kaoru permitiu-se se entregar mais um pouco, jogando a cabeça no ombro de Hikaru, descansando mais o corpo. A primeira vez de algo sempre traz uma adrenalina e uma insegurança, mas a voz de Hikaru o acalmou tanto... sentia que estava fazendo algo tão querido, tão certo... sentia o coração bater mais rápido e mais feliz com Hikaru ali o tocando e o fazendo sentir tantas sensações deliciosas.

Até que Hikaru lambeu seu pescoço, agora com melhor acesso, enquanto passava uma das mãos em suas calças apertadas pela ereção.

-A-Ah...

Gemeu melosamente, jogando mais a cabeça para trás. As mãos de Hikaru pareciam toques ousados que sabiam onde ir a cada ação de Kaoru. Apertou mais o tecido da calça que segurava de Hikaru, se contorcendo à nova sensação. Era tão bom... queria que estivesse sem calças para sentir mais desse toque.

E seu desejo foi atendido.

-Já está assim, Kaoru? – Disse Hikaru, com um tom divertido, para acalmar mais a situação tão queimante e ofegante.

-É-É claro, seu idiota. – Disse Kaoru abrindo os olhos e corando loucamente.

Hikaru deu uma leve risada, relaxando Kaoru completamente. Era tão bom ver que estavam bem em uma situação como essa, um pouco constrangedora e até perturbadora se alguém de fora entrasse e olhasse o que estavam fazendo. Hikaru nunca havia feito aquilo, mas com Kaoru, aquilo parecia tão natural... Mas antes que Kaoru pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Hikaru virou o rosto de Kaoru para si e o beijou amorosamente, enquanto desfazia o botão e o zíper de Kaoru, abaixando o máximo que pode a cueca boxer tão agarrada ao corpo devido ao suor e excitação.

Kaoru chutou as calças para algum lugar do quarto, que não importava agora. Estava com muito calor para se importar com roupas, e para piorar o fogo que sentia, Hikaru passou suas mãos macias como seda em seu membro inchado e pulsante.

-Ah...! – Não podia conter seus sons e acabou rompendo o beijo. Mesmo com tanta vergonha, aquilo era incrível. E ficou mais incrível quando Hikaru o segurou firme pela cintura e agarrou seu membro, bombeando-o levemente, tentando encontrar um ritmo que agrade a Kaoru.

Kaoru gemia baixinho no ouvido de Hikaru, ainda com seu rosto virado para o irmão. Hikaru via aquela cena e sentia seu próprio calor o consumindo. A necessidade de se despir e subir em cima de Kaoru estava o deixando quase animalesco. Aumentando a pressão das mãos e a velocidade, permitiu-se encostar seu próprio membro nas costas de Kaoru, aliviando um pouco as suas necessidades de toque. O problema é que Kaoru estava gemendo mais alto enquanto sua velocidade subia, o sentimento de prazer de ambos subindo cada vez mais.

Kaoru sentiu o membro rígido de Hikaru e sentiu-se mal por apenas receber prazer, como em seu sonho. Queria fazer algo por ele também, mesmo que esse sentimento de mãos tão maravilhosas como as de Hikaru em seu membro o fazendo ir à delírio o deixasse quase em outro mundo.

Aos poucos, foi soltando o aperto aos tecidos ao redor e segurou a mão de Hikaru, a fim de pará-lo. Hikaru o encarou, um pouco em dúvida, e quando Kaoru virou-se e sentou-se em seu colo para beijá-lo, sentiu todo risco de dúvida ir embora e extrema necessidade de ter o corpo inteiro de Kaoru para ele. Kaoru separou suas pernas, uma ficando de cada lado do corpo de Hikaru. Ainda sentia vergonha do que fazia e em como estava desesperado em tocar Hikaru como foi tocado, mas resolveu pensar nisso depois, pois o outro começou a gemer enquanto mexia a cintura de Kaoru para roçar em sua calça avantajada.

-Hmmm... – Gemeram entre um beijo, enquanto Hikaru fazia Kaoru rebolar em seus quadris. Aquilo o estava enlouquecendo.

Kaoru tomou atitudes rápidas. Quebrou o beijo e sem esperar o irmão tomar ar, começou a mordiscar e lamber o pescoço, desabotoando a camisa e passeando as mãos no peito quente de Hikaru até tirar as mangas dos braços. Este tentou tomar ar, mas toda vez que tentava, Kaoru lhe roubava qualquer oxigênio. Estava ficando louco, anestesiado de tanto prazer a carinho que o outro lhe dava. Segurou a cintura de Kaoru com mais força com as mãos, fazendo a fricção ficar mais forte e gostosa.

-Kaoru... Por favor... Mmm...

-Você é muito apressado, Hikaru. – Kaoru riu levemente.

-N-Não sou não! É que... ah...!

Kaoru sentiu uma onda grande de prazer lhe subir e gemeu junto quando ouviu o gemido do irmão ao colocar as mãos dentro da calça dele. Rapidamente desfez o cinto com as mãos trêmulas, e abriu a calça de maneira lenta para se acalmar, pois sabia que estava muito afobado, e não queria que Hikaru se sentisse pressionado. Abaixou um pouco a calça e cueca de Hikaru, e segurou o membro do irmão com curiosidade e de maneira mais sensual, soltando um suspiro alto no ouvido de Hikaru ao ter a sensação de segurar algo quente em seus dedos. Já o mais velho soltou um gemido alto, pois estava ansioso para isso.

-Ah... Kaoru... Hmm...

Hikaru não perdeu tempo e segurou o membro de Kaoru também, permitindo apreciar mais o toque dessa vez. Ambos começaram a se masturbar sensualmente, e gemiam juntos, rostos corados e corações acelerados conforme o prazer subia e o amor um pelo outro se apresentava de maneira tão intensa.

Hikaru queria que Kaoru ficasse mais confortável. Beijou o irmão e foi o deitando aos poucos na cama, ficando por cima, os beijos abaixando os ruídos e gemidos que soltavam de prazer.

A velocidade de suas mãos foi aumentando, e a necessidade um do outro ficava maior. Hikaru disparava beijos e lambidas na clavícula de Kaoru, subindo até o pescoço e indo até o peito.

-H-Hikaru... Ah! Hikaru...

Hikaru estava ficando louco. Com certeza estava, porque de repente sentiu uma necessidade muito maior de ficar mais próximo de Kaoru. Este agarrou-lhe as costas, buscando mais contato, mais calor. Hikaru beijava seu corpo intensamente, uma necessidade grande de demonstrar o quanto amava o irmão se tornando mais e mais intenso. As mãos ficaram mais rápidas, mais firmes, mais quentes... os gemidos ficando graves, perdidos em algum beijo ou voando pelo quarto. Hikaru queria possuí-lo, quer dar prazer a cada milímetro do corpo do mais novo, despertar-lhe o sentimento mais sexual que há nele. Mas ao mesmo tempo, não conseguia parar, estava tão bom... tão perto...

-Kaoru... Eu...

Ao dizer isso, Kaoru chegou ao seu ápice, espalhando sêmen por todo seu corpo e apertando mais o membro de Hikaru, bombeando de maneira mais forte a rápida, arqueando as costas e gemendo alto em puro prazer. Ao ver o rosto de Kaoru contorcido de prazer e seu membro ser mais estimulado, Hikaru não se aguentou e espalhou todo seu líquido no estômago de Kaoru, gemendo alto e fechando os olhos com força, fazendo com que o orgasmo tenha um efeito mais forte sobre si.

Respirando rapidamente, se encararam e sorriram um para o outro, soltando seus membros e se beijando carinhosamente, para selar esse momento tão precioso, tão único, e tão prazeroso. Hikaru permitiu-se deitar ao lado de Kaoru, descansando a cabeça em seu ombro enquanto ouvia os batimentos cardíacos do irmão. Que momento maravilhoso... é tudo tão novo, e ainda sim, tão comum. É como se, com Kaoru, aquilo já estivesse destinado a acontecer. Estarem juntos tão intimamente o faz sentir ser a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo. Sorriu, e apertou o mais novo em um abraço, afundando o rosto da curva do pescoço quente e familiar.

-Eu te amo, Kaoru...

Kaoru, também, sentiu-se a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo. Toda a preocupação em saber se Hikaru um dia esqueceria dele, se iria ser deixado para trás, de ter descoberto seus verdadeiros sentimentos e sentir-se inseguro se seria ou não correspondido... se foram. Toda estranheza ou confusão que sentia foram embora junto das palavras de amor de Hikaru. Todo esforço em fazer o irmão expandir seu mundo, toda confusão e dor que sentiu, todo plano para fazer Hikaru escolhe-lo, não são nada comparados ao amor e carinho que está sentindo de seu irmão, compartilhando esse momento tão inesquecível que finca para sempre seus laços.

Queria demostrar mais, queria sentir-se mais único com Hikaru..., mas ainda está descobrindo esse novo sentimento que é amar tanto seu irmão, e ainda assim, sentir-se mais incrível que qualquer um.

-Eu te amo, Hikaru.

O futuro que os aguarda, com certeza é um futuro muito brilhante e amoroso. Afinal, Hikaru escolheu Kaoru, e Kaoru escolheu Hikaru. E ninguém os contrariaria.

 _Me encontre aqui  
E fale pra mim  
Eu quero te sentir  
Eu preciso te ouvir  
Você é a luz  
Que está me guiando para o lugar  
Onde encontrarei paz... Novamente_

 _Você é a força  
Que me mantém caminhando  
Você é a esperança  
Que me mantém confiante  
Você é a vida  
Para a minha alma  
Você é meu propósito  
Você é tudo_

 ***#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#***

 **Escutei um álbum inteiro do Legião e muitas músicas me fizeram lembrar de Kaoru, já que cada uma delas no decorrer da história reflete o sentimento dele. Me arrependi de não ter escutado na época em que escrevi essa fic... eu faria muito bom uso das letras s2**


	11. Escolha

**ATENÇÃO: CONTÉM LEMON. NÃO GOSTA, NÃO LEIA.**  
 **Capítulo final s2 eu sinceramente sinto orgulho dessa fic. Mesmo Ouran não estando mais no "animes top 10", espero de coração que a gurizada que esteja encontrando esse caminho "otaku" agora assistam ou leiam essa grande arte! E se quiserem mais fics, eu com certeza farei s2**

 ***#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

-Será que ele está chegando?

Hikaru olha pela janela de seu escritório. São 12:10h e nada de Kaoru voltar daquela reunião para irem almoçar juntos. Ele pensou que ia acabar 12h, e não 12:10h. É tão difícil as pessoas perceberem que o horário de uma reunião precisa ser pontual!? 12:02h já estava começando a ficar irritado.

Olhou ao redor da sala para tentar se acalmar e sentiu um orgulho do que ele e seu irmão fizeram com a grande empresa de moda da família Hitachiin, ou melhor, empresa de Design da família Hitachiin. Hikaru seguiu os negócios da família do pai com computação e resolveu dedicar seu conhecimento em arte para Design de Jogos, que era muito mais o estilo dele. Já Kaoru, dedicou-se à família da mãe, e seguiu o ramo da moda, passando a ser conhecido no mundo todo como o melhor estilista do Japão. Os gêmeos então, uniram os negócios na própria sede Hitachiin, e espalharam muito mais o nome e os negócios da família. Dão orgulho para Yuzuha.

-12:11h... Ugh...

Sentou-se em sua grande poltrona o olhou para o outro lado da sala. Lá ficava a mesa de Kaoru, agora vazia. Fizeram questão de a sala da presidência ser para ambos, apenas para eles, mantendo a privacidade do relacionamento que tão poucos sabiam ou desconfiavam.

Era difícil para Hikaru manter as mãos longe de Kaoru por muito tempo. Vez ou outra arriscava um beijo na bochecha do gêmeo, apertava-lhe a mão, abraçava-o rapidamente, ou quando ninguém olhava, passava a mão em sua bunda.

Mas a culpa não é dele. Agora formados, com seus 22 anos, em pleno movimento com os negócios, Kaoru se tornou um adulto espantosamente lindo, responsável e sexy. Deixou a franja crescer mais, a altura de seu cabelo atingir a nuca, o corpo mais esbelto... nesse exato momento, gostaria de ter Kaoru aqui, e tocá-lo de uma maneira muito abusad-

-Cheguei, Hikaru!

-Ah, finalmente! - Foi correndo abraçar o seu tão amado irmão.

-Ei, o que houve? – Kaoru sorriu desajeitado. Cada toque de Hikaru o atingia, sempre amando cada vez mais.

-Estou com fome. Sabe onde podemos almoçar hoje?

Kaoru olha amorosamente seu irmão. Os cabelos pintados de negro, o rosto mais fino e maduro... a aparência divertida nunca lhe deixou. Isso só o cativava ainda mais.

-Eu gostaria de almoçar em casa hoje. O que acha?

Os gêmeos subiram outra mansão para a família Hitachiin próximo à sede, com o argumento de que "precisam estar mais perto dos negócios". Yuzuha sabia que gostariam de ter sua privacidade como "filhos homens", então não questionou muito a ideia. Os gêmeos, claro, não comentaram o principal motivo.

-Bem, pode ser. Vou chamar um carro.

-Não... eu gostaria de ir andando com você, Hikaru.

Hikaru olha surpreso para o irmão. Estava frio lá fora, e em uma época perto do Natal, com várias pessoas comprando nas ruas.

-Kao, não é uma boa ideia. Eu não trouxe um casaco para...

Kaoru levantou o braço e mostrou dois agasalhos grandes e um par de toucas.

-Sem desculpas! Fiz esses casacos especialmente para nós. Quero ir andando com você.

Kaoru poderia ser imprevisível e difícil de entender às vezes. A mente dele trabalhava de maneira muito rápida. Hikaru enfim respondeu, derrotado.

-Tudo bem...

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#

-Aquele boneco de neve de isopor é horrível, haha!

-E você viu aqueles patins roxo? Era muito feio, hahahaha!

No caminho para casa, apenas a três quadras daquela zona nobre, os gêmeos andavam de mãos dadas, rindo e comentando das lojas e prédios que viam pela frente. Aquela caminhada estava agradável, e como muitos os conheciam, estavam acostumados a verem a grande dupla Hitachiin se divertirem e se darem tão bem. As mãos dadas eram símbolo do grande laço familiar dos irmãos. Claro, os gêmeos faziam a todos entenderem dessa forma, mas amavam andar de mãos dadas como o casal que eram.

Ao alcançarem a calçada para atravessarem, havia uma senhora esperando os carros pararem para chegar ao outro lado. Quando o sinal abriu, Kaoru soltou a mão de Hikaru, que surpreso, encarou o irmão.

-Com licença, a senhora gostaria que eu a ajudasse a atravessar? – Kaoru estendeu a mão à senhora, com um sorriso simpático, e aguardou a resposta.

A senhora sorriu encabulada, a aceitou a mão de Kaoru. Este lançou um olhar para Hikaru segui-lo, enquanto ajudava a senhora com sacolas grandes.

Hikaru não pôde deixar de conter o brilho nos seus olhos quando viu a cena. Kaoru foi tão... simpático. Tão solidário. Aquilo o encheu de carinho por seu irmão. Não era uma cena recorrente, porque é difícil presenciarem uma cena como essa por estarem muito na empresa, no carro, ou em casa.

Chegaram ao outro lado da rua, e a senhora retribuiu a gentileza de Kaoru com um doce acenar em agradecimento, dizendo que ele era um jovem muito bom. Kaoru sorriu e retribuiu o aceno, a observando ir embora.

-Ah, desculpe soltar sua mão, Hika. Não pude deixa-la sozinha, não é? – Ele sorri e toma a mão do irmão novamente, indo para casa. Hikaru sorri levemente, olhando para a nuca do irmão.

Chegando na residência, Hikaru começa a retirar seu casado na porta, e percebeu que Kaoru foi rapidamente para a sala de jantar, retirando o casado com passos apressados até o cômodo. Procurou algum empregado para pedir um chá quente, mas não havia ninguém na mansão. E um cheiro bom de comida estava subindo... O que estava acontecendo?

Seguiu Kaoru até o cômodo, se deparando com uma mesa muito bem arranjada para um almoço à dois, com alguns detalhes que deixavam o ambiente muito harmonioso. E lá estava Kaoru, em pé, com um sorriso bobo e uma cara vermelha, encarado Hikaru.

E, claro, Hikaru ficou vermelho também.

-Er... Essa era minha reunião de hoje, heh... quis fazer algo para nós, antes de passarmos a semana do Natal com a mamãe...

Oh, Kaoru era tão doce. Sempre pensava neles, em como manter o relacionamento tranquilo, sem preocupações ou desentendimentos... em como tornar as coisas mais amorosas a cada dia que passava. Não pôde deixar de sorrir.

-E qual é o nosso menu de hoje, senhor? – Disse num tom brincalhão, indo em direção à mesa para ver o que tinha.

Era... um bento?

-Bem... eu que fiz. Faz tempo que não pratico, mas... ainda lembro como se fosse ontem... o dia em que...

Hikaru o encarou. Parecia que tinha sido ontem que se declararam e fincaram sua união. Parecia que tinha sido ontem a primeira vez que tocaram seus lábios, seus corpos... que tinham fincado sua união para sempre, em um laço de ternura e paixão. Seu coração se encheu de alegria e amor, foi até Kaoru e deu-lhe um beijo, num abraço apertado.

-O dia em que eu escolhi ser feliz ao seu lado.

Kaoru sorriu e sentiu seu coração e corpo quentes, demorando para sair do abraço de Hikaru e puxar uma cadeira para o irmão se sentar.

-E então... está com fome? Caprichei no prato, quero que coma bem.

Hikaru tomou o acento e permitiu-se olhar bem o bento. Estava lindo, como no dia em que Kaoru fez para ele. Quando o mais novo se sentou, segurou a mão do irmão.

-Hikaru... Sabe o que esse momento significa para mim. Para nós. – Ele olhou o irmão nos olhos. – Quero que saiba que, mesmo depois de alguns anos, eu ainda sou capaz de fazer qualquer coisa por você, para que você escolha ficar ao meu lado.

Hikaru demorou para raciocinar as palavras e para formar uma resposta adequada, mas antes que pudesse, Kaoru o cortou.

-Bem, vamos comer! Espero que goste.

Eles comeram e trocaram palavras sobre a empresa, como estava indo cada negócio e projetos futuros, e qual seria o próximo país que iriam viajar para fechar negócios.

-Eu tomei a iniciativa e entrei em contato com o presidente da empresa de uma marca de saias conhecida na França. Acho que podemos compra-la e investir nossos negócios lá, mesmo tendo torno de 55% de participação no mercado da moda de lá...

Hikaru olha surpreso para Kaoru. Depois de tomarem os negócios da família, se tornaram muito mais responsáveis, mas Kaoru... era incrível. Tão maduro e visionário. Ele quem tivera a ideia de unir os mercados da família, e isso sempre impressionou Hikaru.

-Hikaru? Está prestando atenção?

-Estou sim... – Disse dando um sorriso doce para o irmão. – Você é tão responsável, determinado...

-Notou? Ah, que bom! – Kaoru sorri para ele. Hikaru retribui o sorriso largo, e alcança a mão do irmão.

Espera...

-Notei... o quê, exatamente?

-Que sou muito responsável.

-Mas... já lhe disse isso outras vezes, seu bobo.

-Eu sei, mas... gostaria que você notasse isso hoje.

Hikaru o olhou estranho. Então, Kaoru retirou um papel um pouco desgastado, dobrado em duas partes, de seu bolso da camisa, e entregou à Hikaru. Este abriu o papel, e encontrou um nome escrito em grandes letras na parte de trás: Haruhi.

-Isso é...

-A "Lista de Qualidades da Haruhi"... Eu a encontrei ontem no nosso baú de lembranças. Eu nunca me desfiz dela. Me traz lembranças... perfeitas. De dor, confusão, lágrimas... e de amor. – Kaoru sorri um pouco encabulado. – Eu ia demonstrar as "qualidades" de outra maneira para você, mas o incidente com a senhora de manhã foi inesperado. O resultado, ao menos, foi positivo, haha. Te fiz ver como sou simpático!

Hikaru sorriu. Kaoru era tão sentimental na maioria das vezes. Achou que tinha se livrado da lista há muito tempo, mas conhecendo seu gêmeo, deveria saber que ele guardaria como lembrança, assim como guardou a caixinha de chocolate que Hikaru lhe deu no primeiro dia dos namorados que passaram como um casal.

-Você é muito fofo, Kaoru.

Kaoru corou muito.

-A-Ah, eu não esperava que essa seria sua reação, haha. – Riu sem graça. – Imaginei que diria "Nossa, que sentimental, Kaoru", "Que brega, Kaoru", essas coisas. – Disse com a mão na cabeça.

-Ah, eu pensei isso sim. – Isso fez uma gota escorrer da cabeça de Kaoru. – Mas sabe...

Kaoru encara o irmão. Hikaru aperta mais a mão do gêmeo.

-Eu também guardaria como lembrança, porque eu amo pensar em como tudo isso começou, Kaoru.

Kaoru o encara. Atingiu sua expectativa tão rápido, só precisou mostrar três itens da lista para Hikaru cair na real.

Queria mostrar ao gêmeo que o inicio de tudo ainda está fresco em sua memória como um acontecimento recente. Que por mais que estejam juntos desde o segundo ano do colegial, ele faria tudo de novo por Hikaru. Mudaria se fosse preciso para que o irmão escolhesse ficar com ele para sempre.

E, claro, a telepatia gêmea funcionou nesse exato momento de pensamento.

-Venha cá.

Hikaru levantou a mão de Kaoru, gesticulando para que esse se levantasse e fosse até ele. O fez sentar-se em seu colo, abraçando sua cintura. Kaoru passou um braço em volta do pescoço de seu irmão, curvando-se um pouco para alcançar-lhe o rosto e tocar-lhe carinhosamente com a outra mão.

Hikaru entregou-se ao toque sorrindo amorosamente para Kaoru, permitindo o calor das bochechas subir pela maneira que Kaoru o encarava com tanta ternura.

Durante todo esse tempo, os olhares e gestos amorosos nunca acabaram. Era fácil notar que Kaoru o encarava com tanto sentimento, e muito óbvio como Hikaru o tocava querendo transmitir seu amor. O laço era muito maior, era um laço eterno de alma, de corpo, de união e de amor.

-Eu te amo, Kaoru. Muito. Obrigada por tudo que fez por mim... por nós.

Kaoru esperava por essas palavras. Sentia seu coração bater de maneira feliz e quente, por ter seu sentimento correspondido. Sentimento esse que o faz encher-se de vida, por alguém que batalhou para fazer feliz.

-Eu também te amo, Hikaru. Mui-

Antes que pudesse falar, Hikaru tomou-lhe os lábios, por sentir um grande desejo ao ver a boca do irmão se mexendo para dizer palavras tão doces que enchiam seu peito de felicidade. Dançavam os lábios harmoniosamente, com movimentos que sabiam que o outro gostava. A língua fazia-se presente poucos segundos depois, num ritmo leve e quente. Kaoru passou a mão do rosto de Hikaru para o cabelo na nuca, fazendo leves massagens que sabia que deixaria o irmão muito feliz. Hikaru não ficou parado, e logo uma mão passou a fazer massagens nas coxas de Kaoru, num modo mais necessitado, apertando levemente, depois mais firmemente, subindo e descendo aos poucos.

Kaoru encerrou o beijo com um encostar leve nos lábios de Hikaru.

-O que acha de irmos para o quarto? Não há ninguém em casa...

Hikaru olha Kaoru com um pouco de luxúria. Estava tão encantado com o gêmeo que simplesmente começou a beijá-lo, sem se importar se havia alguém em casa ou não. Ficou vermelho pela falta de atenção e soltou-se de Kaoru. Quem manda o mais novo ser tão fofo e atraente?

-C-Claro, vamos sim.

Kaoru sorri e segura a irmão de Hikaru para subirem ao quarto. Cogitou a ideia de usar a cozinha para seus atos -caham- quentes, mas o frio estava forte, e o quarto com certeza estava mais quentinho que a cozinha.

Ao começarem a subir os degraus, Hikaru pega na bunda de Kaoru e começa a rir mordendo os lábios.

-Você é muito pervertido, Kaoru.

-E-EU? Você é quem está apertando minha bunda! Eu já disse pra parar com isso!

-Você nunca reclamou de verdade.

-M-Mas! – Kaoru começou a protestar, mas Hikaru beijou-o novamente, prendendo-o ao corrimão da escada, com as mãos no rosto do Hitachiin mais novo. – Hmm...

Hikaru sempre foi muito ansioso. Quando Kaoru demonstrava algum sinal de que queria um tempo a sós com o irmão, Hikaru logo entrava em fogo e sentia uma vontade subida de o ter ali e agora. Kaoru sentiu que Hikaru estava em brasa, e achou que devia ter comentado que ninguém estava em casa apenas quando chegassem ao quarto. Agora é tarde.

-Hikaru... – Quebrou o beijo ofegante, tentando se desprender das garras do irmão. – Vamos para o quarto primeiro, seu afobado. – Sorriu para o gêmeo também ofegante.

-Não tem ninguém em casa, Kao... quero você agora...

-Mas lá está mais confortável... estou com frio aqui... – Disse fazendo beicinho, tentando convencer o irmão.

-Está bem... – Hikaru soltou o irmão e deu-lhe a mão novamente, deixando ser guiado para o quarto.

Chegando à porta do quarto, Kaoru abriu lentamente, para que Hikaru não empurrasse a porta e o enfiasse lá dentro, ao mesmo tempo em que o beija e arranca as roupas.

Ao abrir, Hikaru viu as janelas bem fechadas com cortinas grossas, a cama bem arrumada com um lençol vermelho e felpudo, com velas aromáticas acesas e algumas pétalas de rosas no chão. Ficou boquiaberto e corado.

-Er... nunca fiz uma coisa assim antes, mas acho que... – Kaoru ficou vermelho e sem jeito. – Ficou bom?

Hikaru o encarou. Fechou a porta lentamente, a trancou, e atacou a boca de Kaoru. Segurou a cabeça do gêmeo com as duas mãos, demonstrando desespero em tê-lo. Kaoru agarrou bem a camisa de Hikaru na região da cintura para não cair, já que o apressado o fez dar passos para trás de tanta ansiedade. Se beijaram ardentemente, se segurando mais forte, mantendo o abraço mais apertado e íntimo. As mãos começaram a percorrer o corpo, dançando como as línguas dançavam. Hikaru liderou Kaoru até a cama, passando a mão em seu rosto, seu peito, sua cintura, sua bunda... E que bunda. Apertava com gosto, querendo ouvir o irmão gemer. Claro que Kaoru deu esse gosto à Hikaru, fazendo sons durante o beijo que estava ficando muito mais quente.

Hikaru quebrou o beijo e tirou o suéter e camisa de Kaoru, o fazendo acomodar-se na cama de modo confortável, enquanto tirava sua camisa manga longa. Foi em direção ao irmão, e posicionou-se em cima deste, depositando leves beijos no pescoço. Kaoru abraçou o irmão pelo pescoço enquanto outra mão passeava pelo corpo firme e macio. O lençol novo o deixava aquecido o suficiente nas costas, enquanto Hikaru o aquecia no peito, pernas, pescoço, e...

-Já está assim, Kao?

-A culpa é sua, idiota. – Kaoru riu com Hikaru. – Eu sei que você já está assim também, não aponte pra mim.

-Quer saber? – Sorrindo, Hikaru empurra um pouco o quadril na virilha de Kaoru, enquanto encara o irmão com olhos apaixonados e pervertidos, ouvindo o outro gemer baixinho ao sentir a dureza do irmão contra a sua que estava se formando. – Estou sim. E muito. Te quero mais que tudo.

Kaoru ficou encabulado. Era normal Hikaru o deixar encabulado em momentos assim, de tanta intimidade. Eles sempre descontraíam nos atos sexuais, que nunca foram complicados para ambos, pois sempre se sentiam relaxados um com o outro. Porém, Hikaru tira proveito de instantes em que Kaoru abaixa a guarda para deixa-lo sem jeito, como agora, que está admitindo estar excitado por ele. Mas assim como a vergonha veio, se foi quando Hikaru voltou a atacar seu pescoço com beijos e lambidas, enquanto mexia levemente o quadril na virilha de Kaoru, com movimentos alternados.

Kaoru fazia sons baixinhos. Os toques dos lábios de Hikaru pareciam plumas, enquanto o rebolar de quadris estava firme e delirante, acontecendo ora sim ora não. Não queria ficar parado, e quando Hikaru começou a descer os beijos para seu peito, aproveitou para lamber e mordiscar a orelha do outro, se inclinando um pouco para alcançar. Hikaru gemeu um pouco, deixando-se ser atiçado pelo mais novo. Estava tão bom, e o calor começou a crescer mais e mais. As mãos pelos corpos estavam mais desesperadas, mais firmes. Hikaru começou a abaixar de maneira lenta e torturante a calça de Kaoru, que felizmente havia retirado os sapatos.

Diferente dele.

"Droga, esqueci de novo. Sou realmente muito desesperado. "

Kaoru logo notou os pensamentos do irmão, então antes que este ficasse constrangido por esquecer novamente de retirar os sapatos por pura impaciência em esperar chegarem ao quarto para começar algo, fica em cima do irmão, e permite que este tire os sapatos com os pés.

Claro que aproveitou a situação para dar mais prazer ao gêmeo. Fez os mesmos movimentos com o quadril para atiçar Hikaru, mas mais rítmicos e leves, enquanto beija o irmão. Hikaru gemeu no beijo, segurando firme a bunda do mais novo e incentivando a fricção dos quadris, no qual Kaoru lhe concedeu com gosto.

Kaoru desceu para o pescoço, com leves mordidas e beijos lânguidos, depositando beijos borboletas na clavícula e no peito de Hikaru. O gêmeo mais velho não segurou os sons leves e graves que fazia, com a respiração pesada e necessitada. Subiu uma mão e massageou o cabelo de Kaoru com ternura, enquanto outra mão passeava pelas costas macias do gêmeo.

Kaoru alcançou um mamilo, e permitiu que Hikaru encostasse o membro ereto em sua barriga, que agora estava muito excitado. Lambeu e chupou sensualmente, enquanto estimulava o outro com a mão, passeando pelo corpo do gêmeo. Hikaru estava indo à loucura, ao mesmo tempo que era saboroso sentir a boca do irmão ali, ficava louco pensando no que aquela boca poderia fazer com seu membro, sua respiração ficando pesada e sua cabeça sendo inclinada para trás enquanto abria os lábios para fazer sons prazerosos e suas mãos apertavam levemente as costas e cabelo de Kaoru.

O mais novo sentia sua excitação subir a cada barulho e gesto de Hikaru. Era tão bom dar prazer ao seu amor, se sentia tão completo... aquilo era a melhor coisa do mundo. Desceu suas mãos até o cós da calça de Hikaru, abaixando ambas calças e cueca até o meio da coxa, e o outro simplesmente chutou as peças para longe. Kaoru desceu os beijos até o abdômen de seu amado, depositando leves beijos e trilhando até o canto da virilha, segurando bem o quadril de Hikaru. Ele sabia que isso o deixaria louco. Começou a dar beijos fortes com lambidas e mordidas numa região bem próxima do membro do gêmeo, fingindo não perceber o desespero do irmão agarrando seus cabelos e apertando uma de suas mãos a redor da cintura que se remexia desesperada.

-K-Kaoru... – Hikaru respirava pesadamente. Estava indo à loucura, queria logo sentir seu irmão colocando a boca inteira ao redor do seu-

-A-Ah!

Kaoru colocou o membro dentro da boca antes que Hikaru dissesse mais alguma coisa. Estava se sentindo extremamente excitado depois do gemido de Hikaru, e ao mesmo tempo sorria com a necessidade gritante do irmão. Começou a fazer leves movimento de vai e vem, com uma mão passeando pelo peito de Hikaru e a outra segurando firme o membro agora sendo estimulado com sua boca e língua.

Hikaru se sentia maravilhado. Aquilo era incrível, o tesão crescendo cada vez mais, seus gemidos ficando mais eróticos, suas pernas espasmando algumas vezes pelo crescente prazer, sua cabeça jogada para trás com a sensação e suas mãos apertavam com força o cabelo do irmão e o lençol da cama. Kaoru aumentou um pouco a velocidade da cabeça, e começou a estimular o membro com a boca e com a mão que segurava a base, sabia que Hikaru amava isso.

-Ah... hmm... Kao... ah...

Kaoru queria ouvir aqueles sons por todo o tempo até ouvir seu irmão berrar de prazer, mas ainda tinha um plano em mente... tirou a boca do membro de Hikaru e subiu, encarando o irmão agora confuso pela parada repentina.

Hikaru respira pesadamente.

-Tudo bem, Kao? – Diz com os olhos cheios de luxúria.

-Sim, eu... – Kaoru apoia as duas mãos ao redor do irmão para melhor se apoiar. – Eu gostaria de fazer uma coisa diferente com você...

Hikaru o olha curioso. Não sabia que Kaoru tinha algum plano a mais para esse momento tão íntimo em que estava louco para o atacar. Mas ainda o ouviu atentamente.

-Pode dizer, Kao.

-Eu... – Kaoru ficou corado. – Sabe, nunca tomamos esse passo, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, mas eu gostaria que você... que eu... er...

Hikaru o encara por um momento, lentamente captando o que o gêmeo quer dizer.

-Você quer... que eu... er... em você?

Kaoru o olha espantado e extremamente corado.

-S-Sim! Er, quero dizer, se você quiser é claro! É que eu venho pensando nisso há alguns dias, e eu realmente estou com vontade de... como posso explicar...

Hikaru rola seu gêmeo para que fique embaixo dele, e roça os quadris propositalmente para deixar Kaoru mais corado ainda.

-Está com vontade de me ter dentro de você? – Ele passa as mãos perversamente no peito do mais novo, que estava ficando muito vermelho embaixo do mais velho. – Com vontade de eu... – Ele abaixa a cabeça no nível da orelha do mais novo. – Penetrar você?

Kaoru fica extremamente encabulado com as palavras do irmão. Sim, Hikaru era o mais sexual do relacionamento, e não, eles nunca fizeram sexo com penetração. A verdade é que a parte sexual do relacionamento sempre foi uma consequência do amor um pelo outro, nunca foi uma necessidade urgente ou obrigatória, eles simplesmente faziam para despachar aquele sentimento que se acumula no decorrer do dia-a-dia de demonstrar um pelo outro a paixão e amor que têm. Hikaru nunca se emburrou com Kaoru por sexo, nem nunca Kaoru se emburrou com Hikaru. Era mútuo, uma reação à ação de amar.

-S-Sim... se você quiser, é claro.

Hikaru deu um leve riso.

-Você é adorável Kao... – Começou a beijar o pescoço do mais novo lentamente enquanto dizia. – Está pensando nisso há quanto tempo?

-Bem... eu sei que alguns casais aderem a isso, então pesquisei a respeito. Li alguns artigos, opiniões, vi alguns vídeos e-

-Você o quê?! – Hikaru o encara com um sorriso largo no rosto, se segurando para não gargalhar.

-Vi alguns vídeos! Algum problema?! – Kaoru ficou muito constrangido, e começou a rir junto de Hikaru. – De qualquer forma, eu... gostaria de tentar. Acho que vai ser interessante.

-Só interessante? – Hikaru sorri maliciosamente. – Se você quer tentar, então permita-me saber se você estiver se sentindo bem ou mal... – Voltou a lamber o pescoço do mais novo, retomando o ar de luxúria do ambiente.

Kaoru deu passagem para os beijos sem pestanejar, colocando a cabeça mais para trás. Hikaru foi ficando mais selvagem, o desejo voltando à tona e a necessidade gritando entre suas pernas. Começou a roçar os quadris aos quadris de Kaoru, seus membros pulsantes entrando em conflito enquanto beijos, lambidas e mordidas eram espalhadas pelo corpo do mais novo, que gemia e fazia sons mais altos por sua necessidade também se fazer presente.

Kaoru estendeu uma mão para trás do travesseiro, e tirou um pequeno tubo de...

-O que é isso?

-Lubrificante. É importante, pra não me machucar.

Hikaru encara o pequeno tubo. Tinha visto alguns na última sex-shop que entrou para comprar algem-, bem, pra comprar alguma coisa, mas nunca sentiu interesse nos pequenos tubos coloridos. Agora entende o para que serve.

-Sabor caramelo... quer me enlouquecer?

Kaoru sorriu e deu um olhar sugestivo, entregando o tubinho para o irmão.

Hikaru começou a pensar rápido. Estava com muita vontade de possuir o mais novo, mas queria mais alguns minutos de diversão, agora que tinha um novo brinquedo. Abriu o tubo, e fez uma trilha do peito para a virilha do mais novo, começando a lamber os locais lentamente. Kaoru foi a delírio, curtindo a nova sensação da língua de Hikaru o limpando, gemendo baixinho e suspirando alto, se agarrando ao travesseiro que suportava sua cabeça se inclinando para trás. Ao chegar na virilha do gêmeo, Hikaru forçou os lábios na pele, dando beijos quentes e de boca aberta, aumentando o volume de gemidos do irmão. Despejou mais uma parte do tubo no membro de Kaoru, que estremeceu com o produto gelado, e claro que Hikaru não perdeu tempo em esquentá-lo.

-Aahh... Hikaru!

Hikaru usava somente a boca para estimular o mais novo, e não encostava em mais nenhuma parte do corpo do outro para provoca-lo, colocando as mãos no colchão para se apoiar. Kaoru começou a ficar desesperado por mais calor, segurando a cabeça de Hikaru e buscando uma de suas mãos, ficando difícil alcançar. Estava gemendo alto, ao mesmo tempo que era provocante, era extremamente excitante. Fechou os olhos com força quando Hikaru aumentou a velocidade e passou a usar a língua, tirando o membro da boca e o colocando de novo, até a base. Kaoru pressionou o corpo no colchão com força, e segurou o travesseiro de maneira que se soltasse iria à loucura. Num ato rápido, Hikaru apertou o quadril do gêmeo usou a outra mão para masturba-lo enquanto lambia a ponta do membro, querendo ouvir mais gemidos antes de fazer algo. Kaoru despejou gemidos e palavras bagunçadas não compreendidas, abrindo mais as pernas e dobrando-as conforme sentia ondas de prazer subindo.

Hikaru aproveitou a excitação de Kaoru e abriu o tubo de lubrificante de caramelo para despejar nos dedos de uma mão, voltando a lamber o membro do gêmeo. Lentamente, passou um dedo na entrada de Kaoru, e foi entrando devagar, com movimento de vai e vem indo mais fundo aos poucos. A sensação de ter seu dedo inserido num local tão apertado o fazia sentir excitação antes da hora. Kaoru parou os gemidos altos para suspiros pesados, deixando Hikaru preocupado.

-Como se sente, Kao? – Se amaldiçoou por ter falado com tanta luxúria. E se o gêmeo não gostasse?

-É um pouco... diferente.

Hikaru deixou escapar um ar aliviado, e abriu mais as pernas do gêmeo para masturbar o membro e estimular sua entrada ao mesmo tempo, para que relaxasse. Quando Kaoru voltou a gemer, arriscou mais um dedo. Kaoru deu um suspiro alto.

-Kao, se não quiser, é só me diz-

-Continue Hikaru. Eu vou me acostumar. – Kaoru sorriu para o outro, o confortando com uma mão lhe fazendo carinho no rosto.

Hikaru deu leves beijos no membro do mais novo, o fazendo se concentrar mais na área necessitada e menos nos dedos que entravam e saíam, ficando mais rápidos e indo mais fundo. Logo, Kaoru começou a gemer com a sensação.

-Hi-Hikaru...

Hikaru entendeu, e inseriu mais um dedo, fazendo Kaoru estremecer. Chupou levemente o gêmeo, mas de maneira intensa, enquanto usava os dedos para penetrá-lo. Kaoru começou a ficar excitado com os movimentos, e logo começou a mexer o quadril para obter mais prazer. O membro de Hikaru não aguentava mais, mas não conseguia parar de dar prazer para o mais novo, e estava tão bom ouvir seus gemidos... até que Kaoru abriu os olhos e puxou Hikaru para cima, o fazendo ficar entre suas pernas abertas. Deu-lhe um beijo animalesco, agarrando as costas do outro e o incentivando com movimentos do quadril, para que voltasse o desejo desesperado em ter um ao outro. Quebrou o beijo ofegante, olhando dentro dos olhos do mais velho.

-Hikaru...

-Kaoru... Posso?

Kaoru assentiu levemente, com um leve sorriso. Puxou a cabeça do irmão para beijá-lo levemente dessa vez, enquanto o outro despejava lubrificante no membro, o preparando em frente à entrada do mais novo. Hikaru mexeu o quadril para frente, começando a entrar no irmão. Kaoru fechou os olhos e prendeu um pouco a respiração, não era tão fácil como faziam parecer. O coração começou a bater rápido, o medo crescendo um pouco... A sensação de ter algo grande o penetrado era doloroso, parecia rasgar, mesmo com o produto para ajudar. Apertou os braços de Hikaru, e pressionou o corpo na cama para tentar aliviar o incômodo.

Claro que Hikaru percebeu o estado do irmão e, vendo que não estava relaxado, decidiu confortá-lo.

-Kao... Está tudo bem. – Começou a beijar o pescoço do mais novo e parou de empurrar o membro. Acariciou o rosto do outro enquanto a outra mão subia e descia um dos braços, para acalmá-lo. Kaoru resmungou algo parecido com um "É difícil", mas conseguiu relaxar o corpo aos poucos com os carinhos de Hikaru. Começou a ceder, e para ajudar passou os braços pelo pescoço do irmão e fez as pernas se enrolarem em sua cintura, tomando cuidado para não fazer movimentos bruscos e acabar se machucando. Hikaru ajudou, passando a mão pela coxa e buscando um ângulo que não machucasse o gêmeo. Enquanto beijava o mais novo, tirou um pouco o membro e colocou novamente, indo até o fim. Não se conteve e soltou um gemido, em puro êxtase por ser completamente engolido pela caverna quente de Kaoru, e se culpou por não saber se o outro estava se sentindo bem como ele.

-Kaoru... – Respirou fundo. – Dói?

Kaoru o encarou com um olhar assustado. Era uma coisa nova, estranha. À princípio sentia dor, e agora as paredes de sua entrada latejavam um pouco. Ao mesmo tempo que quer que Hikaru se mexa, não quer. Estava confuso, não imaginava que seria assim. Hikaru o tirou do transe passando a mão em seu cabelo um pouco suado, e seus lábios foram tomados carinhosamente. Apertou mais o abraço no pescoço do gêmeo, e subiu um pouco mais as pernas, tentando se ajustar. Hikaru massageou o membro do mais novo, para que voltasse seus desejos. Começou lentamente, apertando de leve e passando o polegar na ponta demoradamente para excitar. Kaoru logo começou a suspirar mais alto, sentindo o corpo se contorcer no estímulo que Hikaru lhe dava, enquanto recebia beijos no pescoço e clavícula. Sentiu um calor lhe subir a barriga, e Hikaru começou a se mexer. A balança do prazer e incômodo foi se desequilibrando conforme os movimentos aconteciam: Quando Hikaru saia, era um alívio, e quando entrava, era dor. Hikaru começou a dar investidas um pouco mais rápidas para acostumar o irmão, aproveitando para ir mais fundo. Até que Kaoru substituiu as caretas para gemidos baixos, o que entrava e saía não mais doía, e a balança despencou para o lado do prazer. Sentiu o produto escorregadio o acostumar mais rápido, e sentir o membro de Hikaru quente e pulsante o fez gemer de calor e tesão.

-Hi-Hikaru... aah...

Algo animalesco cresceu em Hikaru ao ouvir seu nome, mesmo a sensação sendo tão nova para ele. Segurou firme o quadril de Kaoru, e começou a empurrar mais vezes, de maneira mais profunda. Começou a gemer mais alto, em sintonia com o mais novo. Kaoru se agarrou no travesseiro e arqueou as costas, o que permitiu Hikaru ir mais fundo e mais rápido. Até que atingiu uma parte escondida de Kaoru, que o fez dar um gemido alto. Hikaru parou na hora, preocupado.

-T-Tudo bem, Kaoru? – A adrenalina e excitação o deixava corado e com o cabelo desgrenhado.

-De novo... faz isso de novo.

Hikaru voltou a se mexer, e recuperou o ritmo novamente, acertando o gêmeo mais novo novamente naquele lugar que o fez gemer e suspirar alto, jogando a cabeça para trás tentando recuperar o ar que perdia a cada estocada funda de Hikaru.

O mais velho adorou o desespero do mais novo. Estava tão quente, tão prazeroso... gemia sem se importar com o barulho que fazia ou se perdia o ritmo de vez em quando, estava num mundo maravilhoso de prazer e queria continuar aquilo por muito mais tempo... mas sentia que estava prestes a gozar. Kaoru está tão quente, tão apertado. Precisou pensar rápido, porque viu que Kaoru estava prestes e vir também. Parou os movimentos e inclinou-se no mais novo antes que fizesse uma cara de confusão, para beijá-lo. O beijou fervorosamente, engolindo os gemidos do mais novo e o fazendo engolir os seus, junto de sua língua.

Virou Kaoru de bruços, o fazendo ficar de joelhos e com os cotovelos apoiados no travesseiro. Kaoru olha para trás para confrontar o irmão.

-Hikaru, não acha que...

Antes que Kaoru pudesse terminar sua pergunta, Hikaru o penetrou e voltou ao ritmo animalesco de antes, empurrando o gêmeo mais novo com força, quem teve que se segurar firmemente. Kaoru foi pego de surpresa, mesmo a ideia de mudança no ato sexual ter sido sua, parecia que Hikaru já esperava por isso há mais tempo. Será que Hikaru já tinha pensando nisso antes dele?

Não conseguiu terminar a linha de pensamento porque seus gemidos estavam mais altos que o trabalho na sua mente, seu corpo estava quente e suado, e só conseguia pensar em Hikaru naquele momento.

 _Hikaru... Hikaru... Hikaru..._

-Hi-Hikaru! Ah!

Hikaru sabia que ia chegar logo, mas não sabia se Kaoru já estava preparado. Puxou um pouco o cabelo do irmão para trás, enquanto masturbava seu membro que balançava a cada movimento. Estava tudo muito bom, e ambos gemiam alto e de prazer. Kaoru sentia um calor se aglomerando na barriga e fechou os olhos com força, sabendo o que estava por vir. Se derreteu na mão de Hikaru, sentia o formigamento na cabeça dos cabelos puxados lhe dando mais prazer, seu corpo sendo balançado pela forte penetração que o estava atingindo tão fundo... gritava em prazer e dizia palavras que não sabia se existiam no vocabulário.

-Kaoru... aah, ahh... eu...

Antes que Hikaru pudesse avisar, Kaoru gozou na mão dele, gemendo em prazer e ao sentir o corpo estremecer e endurecer com o despejo de seu líquido na cama. Hikaru não suportou ver o irmão atingir o súbito prazer chamando por ele, e com as estocadas profundas veio também, gemendo alto quando orgasmo o atingiu, ainda rebolando um pouco para sensação durar mais para si e para Kaoru.

Arfavam muito, e Kaoru jogou o corpo na cama, exausto, sem esperar Hikaru se recompor e sair dele primeiro. Hikaru se deixou levar pelo cansaço também e se jogou ao lado do irmão, o abraçando e jogando a perna por cima das costas do mais novo, que estava de bruços. Passou a mão pela testa suada do mais novo, afastando a longa franja, e dando-lhe um beijo tenro. Kaoru sorriu, e retribui amorosamente. Que sensação incrível de conexão.

-Eu te amo, Kaoru.

-Eu também te amo, Hikaru...

Hikaru puxou a coberta que estava no fim da grande cama, e se enrolou com seu gêmeo. Agora que o fogo abaixou, o frio estava começando a aumentar.

-Hikaru...

-Sim?

-Você... já sentiu vontade de fazer isso antes? Ou já... fez... antes? – Kaoru não pôde conter a curiosidade. Hikaru o fez se sentir tão bem que parecia já ter alguma ideia.

Hikaru encara Kaoru surpreso. Não acha que deu seu melhor, mas também não tinha experiência nenhuma, só fez o que achou que Kaoru fosse gostar, levando em consideração o que já fizeram juntos em tantos momentos íntimos. Claro que toda vez que via a bunda de Kaoru sentia vontade de apertá-la, morde-la ou até bater. Tinha seus desejos, mas nunca pensou muito nisso. Compreendeu a aflição do mais novo.

-Kao... é claro que não! – Beijou a ponta do nariz do mais novo. – Achei que você fosse gostar se eu fizesse o que fiz..., mas, não, nunca fiz isso. E estou feliz que foi com você minha primeira experiência, assim como as que estão por vir. – Sorriu para seu amado para confortá-lo. Kaoru sorriu de volta.

-Que bom... – Kaoru se ajeitou e se afundou no pescoço do mais velho, buscando conforto.

-Não durma, Kaoru.

-P-Por quê?

-Nós temos que voltar para o trabalho, lembra?

Kaoru o encara. Trabalho?

"Merda. O Trabalho! Acabou demorando mais do que o esperado! E eu tenho reunião às..."

Ele olha rapidamente para o relógio. Era 14:50h!

-AAAHH EU TENHO REUNIÃO ÀS 15H! – Ele jogou o cobertor pra cima, pulando da cama com um Hitachiin resmungando de frio. Correu para a porta do banheiro, mas foi pego por um par de braços o levantando do chão.

-Hikaru! Eu preciso me arrumar! É plena quarta-feira e eu marquei a reunião de design com o espanhol hoje!

-Deixe a secretária cuidar dele. Decidi que vamos ficar mais um pouquinho aqui...

-Mas é importante! Ai... eu devia ter deixado para fazer essa surpresa numa sexta-feira, ou sábado... – Bateu a mão na testa o chamando de estúpido mentalmente. Hikaru o deitou na cama novamente, e antes que pudesse alcançar seu celular, o mais velho o enrolou e agarrou seu corpo. – Hikaru! Me deixe ao menos avisar a Mei-chan para pedir ao visitante para esperar mais um pouco!

-Não. Fique aqui comigo, por favooor!

-Ai caramba. – Derrotado, Kaoru parou de tentar se desprender do irmão e se acolheu no casulo quentinho que lhe era fornecido. Sua mente estava trabalhando em como se desculpar com o espanhol que lhe traria ideias para esse inverno, porém...

-Kao... – Hikaru o beijou na testa, e começou a encostar seu nariz no de Kaoru, fazendo carinhos leves enquanto sua respiração quente deixava o mais novo corado.

"Droga... sempre consegue me prender com ele. "

Kaoru abraçou Hikaru, e se entregou ao momento.

-Mamãe vai fixar uma fera...

-Não vai não, vamos comprar um presente super maneiro de Natal para ela. E para a Ageha¹ também.

-É... vamos sim – Kaoru sorri com o pensamento de Hikaru, se afundando mais no abraço e nas cobertas.

Pular um dia de trabalho não fará tão mal assim. Quem sabe o negócio com o italiano da semana que vem dê certo? E quem sabe não acabe cancelando também, sem querer? Afinal, não sabe quando poderá seduzir Hikaru novamente, com lista ou sem lista, com lembrança ou sem lembrança... assim como Hikaru o escolheu por ser o que é, ele sempre escolherá Hikaru, e sempre será assim.

"Obrigado por me amar, Hikaru. " Sorriu e adormeceu, junto de seu amor.

 _Você não sabe como você é amável  
Tinha que te ver, lhe dizer que preciso de você  
Dizer que te escolhi_

 _Conte-me seus segredos, faça-me suas perguntas  
Oh, vamos voltar para o começo  
Correndo em círculos, lançando a moeda  
De cara, numa ciência à parte_

 **FIM**

 ***#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

 **E... fim! Eu quis chorar quando terminei de ler. Dei meu máximo pra não deixar os personagens muito fora de suas personalidades, mas eu acabei judiando do Kaoru, meh. Pensei em fazer um extra sobre como os demais hosts estão vivendo suas vidas agora, mas só caso alguém quisesse saber mesmo ^^**  
 **Obrigada a quem acompanhou, e reviews são legais s2 Deixe-me saber que você ainda é ou se tornou fã de Ouran, ele ainda existe! s2 s2**  
 **Até mais!**


End file.
